New Dragon Ball DC Universe GT Beyond
by Mister Conde De Urano
Summary: Secuela de New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI. Imperiex ha iniciado una guerra contra el Multiverso y está en manos de nuestros héroes detenerlo a él y a su ejército.
1. 1: Se aproxima una nueva tormenta

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic llamado "New Dragon Ball DC Universe GT Beyond"

_**Capítulo 1: Se aproxima una nueva tormenta.**_

_**Planeta Sharack**_

Junk Hurk caminaba por un templo del planeta. Su maestro le había llamado.

-¿Me ha llamado, maestro Troby?

-Sí, Hurk. El gran mal del que habla la profecía ha comenzado a moverse.

-¿Y quién es ese mal, maestro? ¿Lo ha detectado?

-Se encuentra en el vacío entre Universos. Pero incluso con todo mi poder no puedo verlo.

-Por lo que veo ya ha llegado el momento de reclutar a mi aprendiz. Ha llegado la hora de que se cumpla la profecía. Es hora de reclutar a Tommy Jordan.

_**Planeta Tierra.**_

Han pasado 5 años desde que Goku se fue con Uub para entrenar. Ahora los dos se encontraban entrenando en el palacio de Dende.

Un ser volaba a toda velocidad hacia el palacio. Dende notó que alguien se acercaba y fue a recibirlo al exterior. El individuo aterrizó en el Palacio. Dende ya le estaba esperando junto con Popo.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Superman.

-Digo lo mismo, Kamisama. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí. Desde el torneo en el que Goku se marchó con Uub. Y por favor, no me llames Kamisama, llámame Dende. Somos amigos.

-Está bien Dende. Dime una cosa. ¿Piccolo no vivía aquí?

-Sí. Lo que pasa es que de ve en cuando viaja a la Tierra para entrenar. Hoy ha ido al Polo Norte.

-Espero que no destruya mi Fortaleza de la Soledad. ¿Y sabes dónde está Goku? Tengo algo que pedirle.

-Se encuentran en la sala. Deben estar a punto de salir.

Así fue. La puerta de la Sala se abrió y de ella salieron Uub y Goku. Uub había cambiado mucho. Ahora era más musculoso y más alto. Y en su cara se veía seguridad.

-¡Clark! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-Dijo Goku.

-Ya no respondo a ese nombre. Ahora me llamo Kal Kent.

-Entonces, ¿ya no eres periodista?

-No. Ante ti está el nuevo bombero de Metropolis.

-Vaya. Pero sigues siendo Superman, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero ya no actúo con tanta frecuencia. Ahora Metropolis es pacífica. Lex Luthor murió en su enésimo intento por liquidarme. La mayoría de villanos a los que enfrentaba murieron o se jubilaron.

-¿Y qué hay del resto de la liga? ¿Qué ha pasado con Batman, Green Lantern o Flash?

-Bruce dejó de ser Batman hace mucho. Pero ahora tiene a un sustituto que vigila las calles de Gotham. A John le retiraron el anillo al usarlo para matar a un criminal llamado ShadowThief. Este villano mató a Vixen ante sus ojos, justo el día en que le iba a proponer matrimonio. Ahora está casado con Shayera y tiene un hijo. Flash desapareció en la Speed Force cuando encerró en ella a Grodd, el cual volvió con poderes psíquicos más potentes. J'onn vive tranquilamente en China con su familia. Ahora tiene nietos. Y Wonder Woman deapareció en batalla. No sabemos nada de ella. Y los Titanes se disolvieron al estar en desacuerdo con algunas medidas de NightWing, el cual se volvió más agresivo debido a lo que pasó con Robin.

-¿Y Lois cómo está?

-Falleció hace 3 años. A causa de una enfermedad. Jimmy y Perry murieron cuando Darkseid intentó conquistar la Tierra una última vez. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Orion, conseguí pararlo.

**Flashback.**

Lois y Clark salían del hospital de Metrópolis. El doctor les dio una mala noticia. Lois tenía una enfermedad cuya cura aún no ha sido descubierta.

-Lois, te lo prometo. Miraré en S.T.A.R Labs, en Cadmus, cualquier civiliación avanzada del Universo, donde sea. Tiene que haber una cura. Lo superaremos.

-Ojalá la hubiese. Si algo malo me llega a pasar...

-No te pasará nada malo.

-Puede pasarme. Hay luchas que ni Superman puede ganar. Te conozco Clark. Sé que lo abandonarás todo. Te refugiarás en tu Fortleza de la Soledad, mirando reliquias del pasado. Por favor. Prometeme que no te aislarás del mundo. El mundo necesita a Superman. Pero lo más importante, el mundo necesita un Superman que entienda al mundo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Vaya. Si que me he perdido cosas estos años. ¿Por qué no habéis usado las esferas para resucitar a los muertos?

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo el anciano Kaioh Shin tras vencer a Hildegarn. El uso excesivo de las esferas podría alterar el orden natural de las cosas. Así que dejamos de usarlas.

-Ya veo. Me parece bien. ¿Y qué querías pedirme, Kal?

-Quiero que Uub se una a la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada.

-A mí me parece bien. ¿Tú que dices Uub? La decisión es tuya.

-Si me permite ayudar a la gente, acepto.

-Decidido pues. Ahora te llevaré a que conozcas a los miembros de la Liga. Tú puedes venir Goku. Te llevarías alguna sorpresa.

-¿Vuestra base sigue siendo la Atalaya?

-No. El satélite fue destruido cuando Thanagar intentó conquistar la Tierra otra vez.

Superman, Goku y Uub viajaron hasta Metropolis. Aterrizaron en la base de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada. El Salón de la Justicia fue remodelado. Ahora era una torre que recordaba al satélite que usaron al principio. Ahora se llamaba Metro Torre. Los tres entraron en el Edificio. Allí les esperaban los otros miembros de la Liga.

-Goku, Uub. Os presento al resto de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada. Ellos son Big Barda y Mister Miracle. Ellos son miembros veteranos. Me ayudaron mucho en la última invasión de Darkseid.

-Recuerdo esa batalla.-Dijo Barda.-Ahora parece que Darkseid se ha relajado un poco. Que pena. Tengo ganas de patearle el culo a ese loco dios.

-Eso es bueno para el Universo y el libre albedrio, Barda.-Dijo Miracle.

-Élla es AquaGirl. Es la hija de Aquaman. Su padre cortó las relacione con la superficie.

-Así es.-Dijo Aquagirl.-Mi padre no soporta que la gente de la superficie siga contaminando los océanos.

-Él es Kai-ro. El Seto y último Green Lantern.-Dijo Superman.

-¿Último? ¿Qué ha pasado en Oa?

-Darkseid atacó la batería antes de atacar la Tierra. Esto hizo que la gran mayoría de anillos dejaran de funcionar. Entre ellos estaban los anillos de Guy Gadner, Kyle Rainer y Videl. Los únicos lanterns que aun están activos en la Tierra somos Hal Jordan y yo. Pero Hal se ha vuelto un hombre de familia. No quiere separarse de Carol y Tommy.-Dijo Kai-Ro.-Además, no sólo soy el último Green Lantern. También soy uno de los pocos monjes del Tibet que quedan vivos. Mi hermana es la otra superviviente. Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella.

-¿Qué pasó en esa zona?-Preguntó Uub.

-Ra's Al Ghul casi provoca un apocalipsis. Gran parte del mundo quedó dañada.-Dijo Superman.-Pero no te preocupes. Japón salió ilesa. Pero parte de Estados Unidos quedó muy mal. La ciudad que sufrió más este ataque fue Gotham. Pero fue reconstruida y ahora se llama Neo-Gotham. Él es su nuevo Batman. Y su nueva comisionada es Bárbara Gordon.

-Hola.-Dijo Batman.

-¿Cómo está Bruce?-Preguntó Goku.

-Cascarrabias.

-Je je. Bruce no ha cambiado nada.

-Ella es Flash.-Dijo Superman señalando a una mujer afroamericana que iba vestida igual que Flash.

-Encantadadeconocerte.-Dijo la nueva Flash.-Wally te manda saludos.

-¿Wally? ¿Dóne está? No lo veo.-Dijo Goku moviendo la cabeza.

-Como ya te dije antes, Wally se sacrificó y ahora es uno con la Speed Force. Ahora está con los demás velocistas de este Universo.

-Él es Micron. Heredero de los estudios de Átomo. Y él es WarHawk. Él es el hijo de Shayera y John.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Goku alarmado.-Es verdad. Tiene alas como su madre.

-Estas alas son falsas. Mis padres me han hablado del gran guerrero Goku. Un día me gustaría luchar contra ti.

-Y por último déjame presentarte a un viejo amigo. Te presento al Capitán Marvel.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Marvel.

-A Mary Marvel.-El Capitán Marvel se convirtió en Mary Marvel.

-Encantada de conocerte.

-A Capitán Marvel Junior.-Mary Marvel se convirtió en Marvel Junior.

-Que pasa tío.

-Al anciano mago Shazam.-Marvel Junior se convirtió en Shazam.

-Saludos, noble y gran guerrero.

-Y a Black Adam.-Shazam se convirtió en Black Adam.

-Hola, guerrero. Pareces fuerte. Un día de estos tenemos que luchar tú y yo.

Estas transformaciones dejaron a Goku confuso.

-No sabía que podías hacer esto.

-Fue hace poco, Goku. Tala atacó a Shazam y ahora todos los Marvel tienen que compartir cuerpo. Y ahora te presentaré a dos miembros que seguro te van a sorprender. También hay otro miembro llamado Static Shock, pero pasa más tiempor en Dakota que con nosotros. Goku, permíteme presentarte a Mister Buu.

-¿Buu? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Satan lo sabe?

-Sí. Fue idea suya para hacerse más famoso.-Dijo el Majin.

-Y ahora te presentaré a la última miembro del grupo. Goku, te presento a Pan.

-Hola abuelito.-Pan, que ahora tenía 9 año, fue a abrazar a su abuelo.

-¿Pan? Te preguntó lo mismo que a Buu. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tus padres te dejan?

-Sí. Así no desaprovecho mi fuerza.

-Vaya sorpresa. No me esperaba ver a Pan y a Buu aquí.

-Chicos, dejadme que os presente a Uub. Él será nuestro nuevo compañero.

-Encantado de conoceros.-Dijo Uub.

-Se ve fuerte.-Dijo Barda.-Veamos como se desarrolla en el campo de batalla.

-Cierto. Vayamos a las salas de entrenamiento. Allí veremos tu fuerza.

-Ya veréis. Uub os va a dejar de piedra.

_**Coast City.**_

Hal, Carol y Tommy paseaban por el parque de la ciudad.

-Me encanta este sitio. Es muy verde.-Dijo Carol.

-Normal que te guste este sitio. Estamos paseando por el parque dedicado al mejor Green Lantern de todos. O sea yo.

-Que pena que ya no creen más anillos verdes. Me encantaría ser como tú, padre.

-Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Tommy. Aléjate de cualquier anillo que se te presente. Y no te acerques mucho a la Liga de la Justicia.

En ese momento, Junk Hurk aparece frente a ellos.

-Thomas Jordan. Hoy es el día en el que te convertirás en el guerrero que guíe a los demás a la victoria.

-Tú eres... ese hombre que me salvó hace 15 años de morir aplastado.-Dijo Tommy.-¿Y qué es eso de convertirme en guerrero?

-¡Thomas Jordan! No hagas caso a este hombre. Te prohíbo acercarte a él.

-Madre. El no es un anillo. Ni pertenece a la Liga... creo. Así que voy a escuchar su historia.

-¡Tommy!

-Déjale Carol.-Dijo Hal.-Él es mayor para decidir. Si Tommy quiere eso, no nos queda más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Pero Hal. No quiero perderle a él como te perdí a ti.

-Tranquila Reina Carol. Yo entrenaré bien a Tommy.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Mi madre fue la anterior Reina Zamaron. Sé por lo que pasa, majestad.

Carol se lo pensó.

-Está bien. Cuida bien de mi hijo. Es lo único que tengo en este mundo a parte de Hal. O sino te cazare por todo el universo.

-Mil gracias, mi reina. Ahora, ¿podrían decirme dónde está la nueva base de la Liga de la Justicia?

-Te llevamos.-Hal y Carol se convirtieron en Green Lantern y Star Sapphire y acompañaron a Junk Hurk hasta la Metro Torre.

Mientras tanto, en Tokio, una extraña niebla apareció en un parque y de ella aparecieron niños acompañados por monstruos. Sus padres y miembros del Gobierno Japonés les recibieron.

-Ya está. Hemos conseguido salvar a CuluMon.-Dijo un niño con anteojos en su frente.-Y hemos vuelo todos.

Piccolo, que pasaba volando por la zona, se quedó mirando a ese grupo.

-Así que en este Universo también hay digimons.

_**#######**_

En la Torre Metro, Uub entraba en la sala de entrenamiento. Goku y los demás miraban desde otra sala.

-Vale, que comience el entrenamiento.-Superman apretó un botón. Se abrió una compuerta y de ahí salió un extraño ser.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?-Dijo Uub confuso.

-Estás ante tu verdugo.-Freezer apareció ante el aprendiz de Goku.

-¡¿Freezer?!-Gritó Goku confuso.

Superman ha reclutado a Uub para que forme parte de la Liga. Pero en la Torre Metro ha aparecido Freezer.

¿Cómo habrá resucitado el tirano? ¿Y Tommy se adaptará al entrenamiento de Junk Hurk?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

**Los personajes Junk Hurk y Troby son creación de Ocnarf.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Viajeros universales

_**Capítulo 2: Viajeros universales**_

Goku estaba asombrado de ver a Freezer.

-¿Freezer? ¿Qué hace él aquí? Se supone que el Trunks de otra línea temporal lo mató a él y a su padre.

-Tranquilo Goku. Es un androide capaz de imitar a cualquier individuo.

-¿Un androide?

-Sí. Son robots creados para imitar a cualquier individuo. A esto les introdujimos información sacada de los recuerdos de Piccolo, Vegeta y todos tus amigos gracias al Detective Marciano. También hay androides programados para actuar como Piccolo Daimaoh, el Rey Cold, Cell e incluso el Majin Buu malvado. Y todos son igual de fuertes que los originales.

-Ya veo... Que susto me había llevado.

Uub estaba encarando a Freezer. Estaba quieto, esperando a que el enemigo hiciera algún movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo, terrícola?

-De eso nada. No debo temer a alguien tan débil.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Vaya... Me olvidé decirte que también tienen la misma personalidad.-Dijo Superman.

Uub desapareció, asombrando a la réplica de Freezer. Uub apareció por detrás y le dio una fuerte patada. El robot acabó destrozado.

-Al viejo no le va a gustar esto.-Dijo el nuevo Batman.

-Uub, has demostrado tener potencial para unirte a nosotros. Bienvenido a la Liga.-Dijo Superman. El aprendi de Goku no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gra... Gracias.

En ese momento, suenan varias alarmas.

-Problemas en Shinjuku, Tokio. Un joven con superpoderes está provocando graves destrozos.-Dijo Superman.

-Bien. Vamos allá.-Dijo Pan animada.

-Si no os importa, os acompañaré. Me gustaría ver como está el mundo tras mi ausencia de 5 años.

La Liga y Goku partieron hacia Japón.

_**Shinjuku.**_

Un chico con una camiseta negra con el símbolo de Superman en el pecho estaba causando destrozos en la ciudad. A su lado, unos chicos vestidos como Robin y Kid Flash trataban de calmarlo. Junto a ellos había una chica rubia armada con un arco que cuidaba a una niña marciana y a un chico rubio. Ésta era asistida por unos niños y unos extraños monstruos.

-Ya basta Superboy. Contrólate.-Dijo Robin.

-¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¡Esos bastardos destruyeron nuestro Universo! ¡A nuestras familias y amigos! ¡Y además han herido a M'Gann! Si no llega a ser por ese hombre...

-Entiendo lo que sientes. Acabábamos de salvar al mundo de Savage y de BelialVamDeMon.

En ese momento, un Tubo Boom se abrió y apareció la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada junto a Goku.

-¡Alto! Dejad de destrozar la ciudad.-Dijo WarHawk.

-¡Vosotros!-Superboy se lanzó contra la Liga. El clon le dio un puñetazo a WarHawk, mandándolo bien lejos.

-Detente Superboy. Se parecen a los que nos atacaron, pero sus uniformes son distintos.-Dijo Robin.

-Es cierto. No e parecen en nada.-Dijo Kid Flash. Luego miró hacia donde estaba la Flash de la Tierra 3884.-Esta Flash es más sexy. Te queda bien el rojo.

-¿Un Kid Flash? ¿De dónde habéis salido vosotros?-Preguntó la Flash de la Tierr 3884.

-Espera. Y me acuerdo de vosotros. Sois esos chicos que conocimos cuando viajamos al otro Universo por culpa de Buu.-Dijo Superman.

-¡Es verdad! Incluso está el chico que quería fusionarse conmigo.-Dijo Goku.

-¿Los conoces?-Dijo Barda, la cual nunca bajaba la guardia.

-Sí. Los conocimos cuando Buu viajó por accidente a otro Universo hace 15 años. Dime Superboy, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Veréis, poco después de regresar a mi Tierra tras haber sido liberado del interior de Buu, conseguimos derrotar a Savage y a Oikawa, el cual estaba siendo manipulado por BelialVamDeMon. El Superman de mi tierra por fin decidió hablar conmigo. Fue algo emocionante para mí. Por fin aceptado por Superman. Cuando de repente fuimos atacados.

**Flashback.**

Superman y Superboy estaban hablando.

-Habéis hecho... Has hecho un buen trabajo. Dime, ¿tienes identidad secreta?

-Conner Kent.

-Yo soy Clark Kent.

-¡No lo sabía! Puedo cambiarlo.

-No. Me gusta que estemos emparentados. Me alegra tener alguien con quien hablar.

En ese momento, varias sondas de Imperiex aparecen junto con una versión de otro Universo de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada.

-Somos los Amos de la Justicia. Y hemos venido a destruir este Universo que ha sido catalogado por nuestro gran líder de anomalía Universal.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Empezaron a atacar bases militares y ciudades importantes. Nadie pudo detenerlos. La liga de nuestro Universo cayó ante ellos. Rocket también murió. Y no sabemos nada de Zatanna. Sólo conseguimos salvarnos yo, Lobo, La Esfera, Kid Flash, M'Gann, AquaLad, Artemis, Robin, Daisuke, Ken, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Taichi y Yamato. Y sus digimons, claro está.

-Esos seres también destruyeron al mundo digital. Ni ImperialDraMon ni OmegaMon pudieron con ellos. Todos fueron derrotados con suma facilidad. Fue horrible. Pobre Gennai.

-No os pongáis así. Lo solucionaremos todo con las Bolas de Dragón.-Dijo Goku.

-Cierto. Mientras tanto, podéis vivir en la Torre Metro.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Dijo Robin.

-Iré a por Dende. Él podrá sanar a vuestros amigos heridos.

-Yo me llevaré a Conner a mi Fortaleza de la hablar con él.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo Conner.-¡Vamos Lobo!

-Y tú puedes venir conmigo.-Le dijo Batman a Robin.-Quiero presentarte a alguien.

_**#######**_

Imperie volvía a su nave. Se había encargado personalmente de destruir un Universo.

-Menuda decepción. La mayor defensa de ese universo eran unos juguetitos con formas de animales mitológicos que controlaban los elementos.

-Bienvenido a la base, amo Imperiex.

-Gracias Lord Dark Star. Cooler, ¿cómo se encuentra nuestro paciente?

-Broly está al 95%. Pronto estará listo para entrar en acción.

-Excelente. ¿Y cómo están nuestros prisioneros?

-Bien. Pronto estarán listos para su plan, Lord Imperiex.

En ese momento, una voz se escuchó por toda la nave.

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Imperiex.

-¡Oh! ¿Es usted, señor GilgaKles?

-Así es, mi fiel seguidor. Necesito que vayáis al Universo P-R. Allí tengo a unos seguidores que estarán encantados de ayudaros en todo. Dime otra cosa, Imperiex. ¿Has capturado a la bruja?

-Sí. Aquí la tengo.-Dijo Imperiex señalando a la celda donde estaba encerrada Zatanna del Universo-16.

-No dejes que escape. Su magia es vital para mi liberación. Tampoco dejes que escape el Superman de Tierra 1. Ahora, descansaré un poco más. Debo ahorrar energías.

-Muy bien, amo.

Cooler estaba furioso.

-"Imperiex se lleva todo el merito. Pero somos nosotros los que hacemos el trabajo sucio."

-¡Cooler!-El hermano de Freezer se asustó.

-S-Sí, amo Imperiex.

-Pon rumbo al Universo P-R. Es hora de reunirme con un viejo amigo.

La nave fue hacia ese Universo.

_**#######**_

_**Batcueva.**_

-Viejo Wayne. Le traigo a alguien.

-Terry. Te he dicho mil veces que no traigas a... ¡ROBIN!-A Bruce casi le da un infarto.-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Es un Robin de otro Universo.

-Ya veo... Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Dick Grayson.

-¡Dick! Al oir ese nombre, me vienen recuerdos.-Dijo Wayne llorando.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Bruce Wayne.

-¿Bruce? Entonces, ¿eres Batman?

-Ya no. Nunca más.

El viejo Bruce empezó a explicar toda su historia. También le habló del Dick de la Tierra 3884, de BatGirl y de Tim Drake. Para el Robin de Tierra 16, algunos nombres eran desconocidos. Otros le eran muy familiares. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bruce sonrió.

-Robin, debo pedirte algo. Renuncia a ser Robin y dedícate a llevar una vida normal. Por tu bien.Y si alguna vez te encuentras con un Tim Drake, evita a toda costa que se una al Batman de tu mundo. No quiero que la tragedia se repita otra vez.

_**#######**_

_**Fortaleza de la Soledad, Polo Norte.**_

Superman había llevado a Conner y a Lobo a ver su Fortaleza. Conner estaba asombrado al ver el zoo. En una vitrina estaba su viejo uniforme. Y al lado, estaban maniquies vestidos como Lois, Jimmy Olsen y Perry White. Al lado de la estatua de sus padres, Jor-El y Lara, ahora había una estatua de Lois.

-Asi que ella es Lois.

-Sí. Por desgracia falleció.

-Lo siento. Superman de mi Tierra iba a presentarmela. Pero esos malnacidos atacaron y destruyeron mi Universo.

-Tranquilo Superboy. Lo solucionaremos. Dime, ¿sabes quién lo hizo?

-Unos locos que se hacían llamar los Amos de la Justicia.

-No puede ser...

-Los conoces.

-Es una larga historia.

_**#######**_

_**Torre Metro.**_

La Liga estaba hablando con los viajeros multiversales.

-A mí ya me conocéis. Yo soy Goku. Él es mi aprendiz Uub. Él es Mister Buu y ella es mi nieta Pan.

-¡¿Buu?!-Los viajeros dimensionales se pusieron en guardia.

-Yo pensé que lo habíais vencido.

-Lo hicimos. Este Buu es su lado bueno que también fue absorvido. Espera... ¿Cómo os acordais de Buu? Pedimos borrale la memoria a todos para que olvidaran la tragedia de Buu. A excepción de la de nuestros amigos.

-Yo tengo una teoría.-Dijo Ken.-Nosotros, aunque seamos de otro Universo, somos amigos vuestros. Así que es normal que a nosotros nos afectara.

-Ahora que lo dices... Mi hermana Jun no recordaba nada de Buu al día siguiente.-Daisuke se puso triste al recordar a su hermana desaparecida. Pero su tristeza desapareció al ver a Pan.-"Que chica más guapa. Tengo que pedirle una cita."

La Flash se acercó a Kid Flash.

-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Wally. Wally West.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú eres Wally West?

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Dónde está vuestro Wally?-Preguntó Artemis.

-Nuestro Wally nunca fue Kid Flash. Él fue el segundo Flash, después de Jay Garrick, el primer Flash. Él era miembro fundador de la Liga de la Justicia.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?-Preguntó Kid Flash.

-Él, Jay y un Kid Flash llamado Bart Allen se unieron a la Speed Force cuando encerraron en ella a Gorila Grodd. Yo soy la última velocista de este Universo. Pero al estar conectada a la Speed Force, puedo contactar con ellos. Wally te manda saludos. Pruebalo, seguro que tú también puedes oirlos.

-No. No oigo nada. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Danica Williams.

Aqualad se acercó al Capitán Marvel.

-Vaya. En este Universo también hay un Capitán Marvel.

-Así es. Pero dudo mucho que el vuestro haga algo así.-Capitán Marvel empeó a cambiar de personas.

-Esto... No. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

-Una hechicera llamada Tala dañó gravemente la Roca de la Eternidad. Y la única forma que teniamos de sobrevivir era compartir un mismo cuerpo.

La charla no pudo continuar. En ese momento llegaban Hal y Carol acompañando a Junk Hurk y a Tommy.

-Hal, Carol. Bienvenidos.

-Hola Pan. ¿Está Superman?

-No está. Se encuentra en el Polo Norte. En su fortaleza.

-Ya veo...

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Mister Miracle.

-Sí.-Junk Hurk se adelantó.-Una gran crisis ha comenzado. He venido a avisaros de la llegada de Imperiex.

-¿Imperiex?

-Sí, el tipo que atacó la Tierra-16, su tierra.-Dijo Hurk señalando a Artemis y a los demás viajeros.-Entre otras. Imperiex acaba de destruir otra Tierra hace poco.

-Así que esto es cosa de Imperiex. Cuando le ponga las manos encima...-Dijo Daisuke.

-No puedes hacerle nada. Los héroes de la leyenda son los que nos pueden salvar a todos. Sólo si trabajan en equipo. Chico, tú eres uno de ellos. Pero si vas tú solo a por Imperiex, sólo encontrarías una muerte rápida y echarías todo a perder.

-¿Entonces la Tierra está en peligro?-Dijo Uub.

-No solo la Tierra. Todo el Multiverso.

-Ya veo. Debemos avisar al líder de Nuevo Apokolips enseguida. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.-Dijo Barda.

-Iremos todos.-Superman llegaba con Conner a la vez que el nuevo Batman llegaba con Robin.

-De acuerdo.

Barda abrió un Tubo Boom y todos fueron a Nuevo Apokolips.

_**#######**_

_**Universo P-R.**_

En una fortaleza que flotaba alrededor de la Tierra de ese Universo, una preciosa chica observaba el Planeta Azul.

-Muy pronto este planeta será mio. Acabaré con esos rangers, incluido mi hhermano si sigue oponiendose a mí, y la Alianza del Mal gobernará el Universo.

-Mi señora Astronema. Se requiere su presencia en el Planeta Cymmeria.

-Está bien Ecliptor.- Astronema, Elgar y Ecliptor se teletransportaron al Planeta Cymeria. Allí, estaban sus aliados, Lord Zedd, Rita, Master Vile, Mondo y Divatox con sus respectivos generales.

-Vaya. Mirad todos. Ya llegó la favorita de Dark Specter. La princesita Astronema.

-¡Si! Porque eres la favorita que si no... Yo te enseñaba quien es la mejor de la Alianza del Mal.

-Está claro que soy yo, Frita.

-Me llamo Rita. ¿Debo recordarte que yo acabé con los rangers y destruí su Centro de Mando?

-¿Y qué? Yo también hice eso. Pero yo destruí el problema de raíz. Ya no habrá más Centro de Mando.

-¡YA BASTA!-Dark Specter apareció.-Está claro que las dos fallasteis. Los rangers de la Tierra siguen vivos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no escoge entre nosotras dos? Astronema no ha destruido a ningún equipo ranger.

-Claro que no destruyó a uno. ¡Destruyó tres! Detruyó a los Power Rangers Prism, a los Power rangers Blitz y acabó con los ranges Squadron de Eltar cuando capturé a Zordon.

-¿Rangers en Eltar? ¿Tú habías oido hablar de ellos Zeddie?

-Para nada, querida.

-¿Seguro? El Ranger Blanco que apareció en la Tierra fue reado a imagen y semejanza de los Rangers de Eltar. Es más, usaron unas réplicas de sus zords para sustituir a los que tú destruiste, Lord Zedd.

-Ya veo...

-¿Para qué nos has reunido aquí, amo Specter?-Dijo Mondo.-Espero que no sea para hablar de lo maravillosa que es Astronema. No puedo perder tiempo hablando de ese ser de carne. Estoy a un paso de conquistar toda una galaxia.

-No. Os he reunido aquí para presentaros al líder verdadero de la Alianza del Mal.

-¿Verdadero?-Todos mostraron sorpresa, menos Astronema. Ella ya sabía de quien hablaba Dark Specter.

-Así es. Saludad a Lord Imperiex.-El villano apareció junto con Cooler, Lord Dark Star y los Amos de la Justicia.

-¡Lord Dark Star!- Astronema fue rápidamente a abrazar al oscuro guerrero. Dark Star era como un segundo padre par ella.

-¿Ellos quienes son? Parecen todos enclenques.

-¡Sí!

-Cuida tus palabras Zedd.-Dijo Imperiex.-Nosotros nos manchamos las manos personalmente. No dependemos de monstruos para hacer el trabajo.

-Sí. Todos vosotros me recordáis a mi hermano Freezer. Siempre dejaba que sus soldados le hicieran el trabajo.

-Vengo a pediros que trabajéis conmigo. Mi meta es crear el Universo Perfecto. Libre de imperfecciones. Si me ayudáis, tendréis todos un puesto asegurado. Si me traicionais, acabaré con vosotros aquí mismo. ¿Qué decis?

-¡Aceptamos!-Dijeron todos sin cuestionarlo.

-¡Yo no! ¡Quiero ocupar tu puesto, Imperiex! ¡Quiero ser yo el favorito de GilgaKles!-Dark Specter le lanzó una llamarada a Imperiex, pero éste la destruyó con un solo dedo. Imperiex le disparó un rayo que lo dejó aturdido.

-Cooler, encierra a este traidor. Sube también a Zordon a la nave. No lo destruyáis. Si matáis a Zordon, nuestro objetivo no se cumplirá.

-Muy bien. Y este Univeros, ¿lo vas a destruir?

-No. Aún no. Este me lo dejaré para el final, junto con la Tierra 3884. Pero iré a hacer una visita a un Universo paralelo a éste. Tengo a alguien esperandome.

-Amo Imperiex.-Dijo Dark Star.- En este Universo hay villanos más peligrosos que estos. Podemos ir a reclutralos.

-No Dark Star. Sé que hay más villanos. Pero son muy traicioneros. Dark Specter no era muy apto, pero sabía muy bien a quien reclutar. Ahora volvamos al vacio entre Universos. Hay trabajo que hacer.

_**#######**_

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

El viejo Kaioh Shin se encontraba mirando una televisión, cuando de repente alguien apareció.

-Saludos, anciano Kaioh Shin.

-Usted es... Troby. ¡Cuanto tiempo viejo amigo!

-¿Quién es él, anciano Kaioh Shin?-Preguntó KibiShin.

-Él es Troby. Un antiguo Guardián del Universo. Pero fue expulsadao por desafiar a sus compañeros.

-Así es viejo amigo. Creí que los Guardianes y los Green Lanterns se habían vuelto muy arrogantes. Se creían que lo sabían todo. Y encima no buscaron alternativas para detener a la raza de Freezer. Por eso, después de ser expulsado, me uní a los Escuderos Universales.

-¿Escuderos Universales?

-Dios novato. No me extraña que no pudieras con Buu. Los Escuderos Universales son una orden encargada de proteger el orden del Universo. Algo así como los Jedi, una orden que existe en otro Universo. Más concretamente la Tierra S-W.

-Veo que sabe mucho, venerable Kaioh Shin. Por más de 120.000 años he luchado en guerras, he llevado a cabo misiones y he entrenado a los mejores escuderos. Todo para preparame a mí y a este Universo para la Gran Crisis.

-¿Gran Crisis?-Preguntaron los dos dioses.

-Sí. La llegada de Imperiex. Un villano que busca el exterminio de los Universos y la liberación de GilgaKles.

-¡¿GilgaKles?! Eso es terrible.

-¿Quién es GilgaKles? Me suena mucho ese nombre.

-Claro que sí. Él era el antiguo guardián del Omniverso. Pero llegó un día en el que vio que la Existencia se había corrompido. Así que comenzo a destruir Universos que él consideraba anomalías. Todo hubiese cesado de existir, sino hubieran intervenido el Padre de Todo y algunos héroes de otros Universos. GilgaKles fue sellado y enterrado en el vacio que hay entre los Universos. Esto es muy malo. Si Imperiex lo libera, será el fin de todo. Hay que avisar a Goku y a Superman.

-Ya me he adelantado, honorable Kaioh Shin. Mi aprendiz Junk Hurk ha ido a la Tierra de este Universo para avisar a sus héroes y para reclutar al Héroe de la Profecía. Hay que actuar de inmediato. Imperiex ya ha comenzado con la destrucción de los Universos. Observé usted mismo.

Kaioh Shin observó por su esfera de cristal. Allí donde tenían que haber Universos, ahora habían grandes masas de oscuridad.

-Esto es grave. Llamaré a Access y al Espectro. Tenemos que avisar a los héroes de otras Tierras.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra 3884, Nuevo Apokolips.**_

La Liga y Junk Hurk apareció en el Nuevo Apokolips. Era una mezcla entre New Genesis y Apokolips.

-Vaya. Este planeta parece la unión entre el Cielo y el Infierno.-Dijo Batman.

-Sí. El Mar de DagoMon era más aagradable.-Dijo Hikari.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Barda abrió las puertas del Palacio del Líder de Nuevo Apokolips. Allí se encontraron con...

-¡Darkseid!-Gritó Superman.

-Relájate Superman.-Dijo Barda.-Él ya no es ninguna amenaza.

-Hola Kal-El. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

-Maldito. Pagarás por todo el daño que causaste.-Superman iba a luchar contra Darkseid, cuando una voz le paró.

-Detente Superman. Y tú no le provoques padre. Si una crisis amenaza con destruirnos, debemos trabajar juntos. Adversarios y aliados. Padres e hijos.

-Saludos, gran Orion, líder de Nuevo Apokolips.-Barda y Miracle se arrodillaron ante Orion. Orion hora iba vestido como su padre. Y ya no llevaba su casco.

-¿Orion? ¿Tú ere el líder de los Nuevos Dioses?Dijo Superman asombrado.

-Así es. Padre Darkseid ya no es dueño de este trono. Yo soy el Alto Líder de Nuevo Apokolips. Y por la Fuente, me encargó de mantener a los Nuevos Dioses en paz. Hasta que me sea posible.

-Jamás pensé que Darkseid cediera su trono tan fácilmente.-Dijo Superman.

-Ironias del destino, Kal-El. Recuerda por un momento el pasado. En el mismo momento en el que estabas a mis pies sufriendo. El momento de mi victoria. El momento de tu derrota. Luthor apareció ante mi en New Genesis con la Ecuación Anti-Vida. Eso me despitó y los Green Lanterns me atraparon y me encerraron por años. Logré ver la ecuación de lejos. Pero eso no apagó mi sed de poder. Al contrrio, me alarmó. Yo no podía controlar el poder de la Fuente, lo vi como una amenaza. Así, el AltoPadre de New Genesis y yo bloqueamos el acceso al Muro de la Fuente, donde estaba la ecuación. El Alto Padre dio su vida para sellar el Muro. El Alto Padre fue consumido por la Luz. Un acto noble, a la vez que estúpido. Yo sin embargo, sobreviví. Pero a cambio me quedé sin todo mi gran poder y sin la capacidad de ver todo lo que ocurre. Aí es, Kal-El, estoy ciego. Ahora mismo soy un cascaron vacio, perdí mi poder Omega. Ya no era digno del trono de Apokolips. Pero a cambio de estos contratiempos, ahora tengo una sabiduría universal.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Superman.-Eso explica el por qué ya no atacas la Tierra.

-Olvidemos viejas batallas.-Dijo Hurk.-Tenemos que parar a Imperiex. Os explicaré cual es su meta.

La Liga se había reunido con sus amigos de Tierra 16, los cuales tristemente perdieron su hogar. Ahora, habían sido reclutados por Junk Hurk para salvar la Existencia.

¿Podrán salvar al Multiverso aun con la ayuda de los Nuevos Dioses? ¿O será Imperiex el que triunfará con la ayuda de sus nuevos aliados?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el siguiente veremos el regreso de un viejo enemigo de la Liga. Más concretamente de Superman. No os lo perdáis.

**LOS PERSONAJES JUNK HURK, TROBY Y LORD DARK STAR SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME USAR A ESTOS PERSONAJES.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Fantasmas del pasado

_**Capítulo 3: Fantasmas del pasado.**_

_**Nuevo Apokolips**_

El Escudero Junk Hurk les habló de Imperiex y de GilgaKles.

-Ya veo. Así que esos locos genocidas quieren crear un Omniverso perfecto libre de impurezas.-Dijo Superman.

-Así es. Mi misión es avisaros a vosotros. Según la Profecía de los muros del Templo que hay en el Planeta Sharack, varios héroes de varios universos se unirán para detener el ataque de GilgaKles, pero será un joven guerrero él que le dé el golpe de gracia. Y ese eres tú, Tommy Jordan.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante esa revelación, especialmente Tommy.

-Así que ese es el chico que tanto ansiabas entrenar, Junk Hurk.-El Espectro apareció junto con Troby, Access, KibiShin y el Viejo Kaioh Shin.

-Cuanto tiempo, Espectro.

-Sabes, si no desafiaras tanto las normas, Hurk, ahora serías parte del consejo de los Escuderos Universales.

-¡Bah! Yo me llevo mal con las normas.

-¿Por qué esas ganas de entrenar a este joven?

-Me recuerda mucho a mí. Nuestras madres eran Star Sapphires. Y el destino dice que él y yo libraremos grandes batallas y viviremos grandes aventuras.

-Haces bien. A veces es mejor hacer lo que uno cree que es correcto que lo que te dicen los demás.

-Debemos estar alerta a cualquier ataque.-Dijo el maestro Troby.-Es cuestión de tiempo que Imperiex nos ataque.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo Goku.- Viejo Kaioh Shin, usted puede ver cualquier parte del Omniverso, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no localiza a Imperiex? Una vez le encontremos, Access nos llevará hasta él y lo derrotaremos.

-¡Cierto! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Tanto tiempo al lado de un dios patoso me ha oxidado.

El viejo Kaioh Shin empezó a buscar a Imperiex. Pero no lo localizaba.

-Inútil. Imperiex es un enemigo que está bien preparado. Ha bloqueado su presencia para que sea imposible localizarle.

-Imperiex es muy astuto. No hay que subestimarlo. No sabemos que puede estar haciendo ahora.

El Viejo Kaioh Shin se giró y fue hasta Superboy.

-Disculpa, ¿tú fuiste él que me llamó anciano nosequé hace 15 años?

-Sí.

El anciano dios golpeó en la cabeza al joven clon.

-¡Eso te enseñará a no faltar el respecto a los mayores!

-"¡Qué genio! Ya podía ser como Forever People!"-Pensó Superboy.

-No sé cómo serán esos jóvenes dioses en tu Universo. Pero en este respetan a sus ancianos.

-¿Lee la mente? M'Gann, quiero que bloquees mi mente para que éste viejo no entre en ella.

-Vale, Conner.

_**#######**_

_**Universo P-RPM**_

Imperiex apareció. Vió un planeta Tierra destruído por unaas máquinas lideradas por un virus llamado Venjix.

-Vaya. Menudo desastre han formado estas máquinas. Vaya, parece ser que la persona que buscó fue liberada y destruída por los rangers de este Universo. El ser que busco murió en la Orbita Lunar.

Imperiex desapareció y apareció en la Luna. Allí disparó un rayo de energía al aire. Esa energía empezó a tomar forma.

-¡Rayos! ¡Estos jóvenes! Pagarán el haberme golpeado la entrepierna y haberme lanzado contra un asteroide que iba a destruir la Tierra. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Imperiex. Tu debes de ser Ivan Ooze.

-¿Imperiex? He oído hablar de ti. Ese incordio de Zordon no paraba de hablar de ti. No paraa de decir que tú eras una amenaza mayor que yo. Y me da rabia admitirlo, tenía razón. Hablando del cabeza bombilla, no detecto su presencia. ¿Qué ha pasado en este Universo durante mi ausencia?

-Te lo explicaré. Tras tu derrota, el planeta Tierra vivió un corto periodo de paz. El Lord Zedd y la Rita de este Universo no fueron liberados de tu hechizo, así que no hubo más amenazas. Pero un virus llamado Venjix afectó a todos los sistemas del planeta Tierra. Eso incluyó el centro de Mando de Zordon. Zordon no pudo luchar contra el virus y murió. Y sus rangers murieron en la batalla. Venjix ya casí tiene dominada toda la Tierra. Salvo por una ciudad.

-Vaya... Eso me suena a tebeo francés.-Dijo Ooze.

-Ivan. Quiero que te unas a mí en mi misión de purgar al Universo de impurezas.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Hay oponentes dignos. Y hay rangers en otro universo. Puedes vengarte de ellos si deseas.

-¡Bah! A mí sólo me interesa Zordon.

-Lo tengo capturado. Puedes quedartelo de mascota.

-Imperiex, sabes como convencer a la gente. Acepto. ¿Y vas a reclutar a ese Venjix?

-No. En mis filas tengo a alguien mejor que él. Dejaré que Venjix y los rangers de este Universo se maten entre ellos.

-Me gusta tu estilo.

Imperiex e Ivan Ooze desaparecieron de ese Universo y fueron a la Tierra 3884.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra 3884.**_

Imperiex e Ivan aparecieron en la Tierra. Imperiex bloqueó su presencia y la de su socio para que ni la Liga, el Viejo Kaioh Shin ni Troby lo detectaran.

-¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? No detecto ningún ranger en este universo.

-No. En este Universo hay amenazas peores que los Rangers. Ya te hablaré de ellos más tarde. Ahora necesito que habras un portal a una dimensión llamada Zona Fantasma.

-¿Zona Fantasma?

-Una prisión creada por un científico kryptoniano llamado Jor-El para encerrar a criminales peligrosos.

-Ese Jor-El me recuerda al imbécil de Zordon.

Ooze empezó a abrir un agujero a esa dimensión. Los dos villanos entraron en ella y se vieron rodeados de criminales kryptonianos.

-Vaya... Tenemos visita.

-Decidme, ¿cómo queréis morir? ¿Ahorcados o degollados?

-¡Oh! Me encanta que me reciban con cariño.-Dijo Ooze, el cual disparó un rayo contra los delincuentes. Imperiex se plantó ante ellos.

-Llevadme ante Jax-Ur. O seréis vosotros los degollados.

Los criminales le hicieron caso y llevaron a Imperiex ante Jax-Ur.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres monstruo asqueroso?

-Darte una oportunidad de vengarte de Kal-El. He oído que el General od murió luchando contra él hace 5 años. Así que tú debes ser su sucesor.

-Así es. Mataré a Kal-El por acabar con la vida de nuestro glorioso líder. Haré lo que me dices.

-Excelente. ¿Vas a llevar a todo tu ejército?

-No. Me basto yo y él.-Dijo Jax señalando a un niño.

-¿Quién es él?

-Mi hijo. Y el sucesor de la voluntad de Zod.

-Perfecto. Ooze, Jax, chico. Ahora iremos a un planeta de este Universo. Tengo a una última persona que reclutar.

Los villanos se teletransportaron a un planeta mecánico.

-Socios villanos. Bienvenidos al Planeta M-2. Aquí tengo a un tsufur que me gustaría que me ayudara con mi plan.

Los villanos fueron a un gran edificio que había en el centro del Planet. Allí fueron recibidos por un Hombre musculoso de piel azulada.

-Alto intrusos. Identíficaos o yo, el General Rilld os aniquilará.

-Me gustaría hablar con tu jefe, Rilld. Tengo algo que proponerle.

-Déjalos pasar, Rilld.-Un hombre de piel azulada y bigote rojo pareció.

-Como desée, amo Mu.

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, Imperiex.

-Así es, Mu. La última ve que nos vimos fue cuando te salvé de los Saiyans. He venido a por ti. Ayúdame.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de Raichi? Él es mejor científico que yo.

-Él fue asesinado brutalmente. A manos de unos saiyans y sus aliados terrícolas.

-¡¿Saiyans?! Así que algunos sobrevivieron a Freezer.

-Sí. Y ahora viven en la Tierra. Usa a tu ejército de guerreros mutantes para aniquilarlos a todos.

-Está bien.

Los villanos regresaron a la Nave.

_**#######**_

_**Metro Torre.**_

La liga, junto con Troby y Hurk, volvió de Nuevo Apokolips.

-Estad atentos a cualquier emergencia. No bajéis la guardia. Imperiex puede atacar en cualquier momento. Yo me iré con Tommy a Sharack. Debo comenar su entrenamiento.

-¡De eso nada!-Gritó Carol.- Mi hijo no se va de la Tierra. No quiero que le pase nada.

-Parece que no pensó eso cuando se unió a la Amazona loca llamada Aresia.

-Aquello fue en contra de mi voluntad. La ira que sentía tras perder a Hal hizo que la gema de las Star Sapphire me volviera loca.

-Entiendo. La ira no es una buena aliada. Te nubla y puede llevarte a la perdición. Sólo hay que ver a Atrocitus y a sus Red Lanterns. Por lo menos, uno de ellos vio la luz y se volvió un Blue Lantern. Aunque debo reconocer que hubiese sido un excelente Green Lantern.

-Tranquilicese Reina Carol. Yo cuidaré de Tommy. No dejaré que le pase nada malo.-Dijo Junk Hurk.

-Aunque pueden venir con nosotros si así lo desean.-Dijo Troby.

-Carol. Debes dejar que Tommy escoja su camino.

-Está bien. Acepto.-Dijo Carol.

-Os dejo la defensa de la Tierra a vosotros. Suerte.-Dijo Hurk.

-De acuerdo. Ve tranquilo.-Dijo Goku.

-"Este Goku tiene una habilidad que he visto en pocos. Tiene la capacidad de hacer que amigos y enemigos sean aliados suyos. Y de todos los póderes que he visto por el Omniverso, éste es sin duda el más peligroso. Muy pocos lo tienen."-Pensaba Troby.

Hal, Carol, Tommy, Junk y el Maestro Troby viajaron a Sharack.

_**#######**_

En la nave de Imperiex, éste llegó con Ooze, el Doctor Mu y Drax-Ur.

-¿Quién es ese, amo?-Preguntó Zedd.

-¡Sí! ¡Parece un chicle de uva andante!

-¡OH DIOS MIO!-Exclamó Ooze.-¿Aquí también hay una Rita y un Zedd?

-Sí. Son esbirros útiles para mi plan de liberar a GilgaKles.-Ooze palideció al oír ese nombre.

-¿GilgaKles? ¿El protector caído del Multiverso?

-El mismo. Con su ayuda crearé un Universo perfecto. ¡Jax-Ur! Ve a la Tierra con tu hijo. Allí te espera Superman. Cooler, tengo una misión para ti.

-¡Por fin un poco de acción! Yo acabaré con Goku y cualquiera que represente una amenaza.

-No. Tu misión será ir a Oa con Gaskett y Astronema y traerme a Atrocitus.

-¿Qué? Yo quiero acabar con el saiyan que me derrotó.-Imperiex disparó un rayo contra Cooler.

-¿Osas desafiarme?

-Mil perdones amo. Haré lo que me pide.

-Tú, el doctor Mu y Jax usaréis sondas para que os ayuden en vuestras misiones. Ahora partid. Si fracasáis, olvidaos de volver a esta nave.

Los villanos fueron a llevar a cabo sus respectivas misiones. Imperiex fue a ver como estaba Broly.

-¡Klank, Orbus! ¿Como está nuestro paciente?

-Está al 100%, amo Imperiex.

-Excelente. Pronto entrarás en acción, Broly.

-No te saldrás con la tuya. Alguien parará tus malvados planes.

-Lo dudo mucho, señor Kent de la Tierra-1. No hay nadie que me pueda parar a mí. Y mucho menos a GilgaKles.

-El bien siempre derrota al mal, Imperiex.-Dijo Zordon.

-¡Jajajajaja! Deja de decir cosas estúpidas, Zordon. Bien y mal son sólo puntos de vista. Divatox, no dejes que nuestros prisioneros escapen.

-¿No sería mejor lavarles el cerebro? El kruptoniano es muy atractivo. Podría ser mi consorte.

-Eso lo haremos más tarde. Lo usaré como conejillo de Indias para un plan que tengo, ¿no es así socio?

Dos sombras aparecieron detrás de Imperiex.

-Así es. Muy pronto el Omniverso verá la Luz.

-Y tu plan como va.-Le dijo Imperiex a la otra sombra.

-Perfectamente. He mejorado ese programa de ordenador que desarrollaron los humanos de la Tierra. Pronto será usado en su contra.

-Que ironía. Los Humanos destruidos por sus propias creaciones. ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-"Quizá deba proponerle matrimonio a Imperiex. Él es imponente y tiene mucha carisma." -Pensaba Divatox sonrojada.

_**#######**_

_**Planeta Sharack.**_

Hal, Tommy, Carol, Junk y Troy llegaron al Templo.

-¡Vaya! Siempre quise viajar por el espacio.-Dijo Tommy.-Este planeta es muy bonito.

-Tommy. Ahora comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.-Dijo Junk.

-Pero antes, el joven necesita su arma.-Dijo Troby. El sabio maestro alzó sus manos y una espada apareció. El mango de la espada era verde y su hoja era violeta y verde.

- Cada Escudero elije su estilo predilecto. Los míos son el Ataru y el Mortashi. Este último estuvo olvidado debido a que las luchas con espada fueron dejadas de lado.

-Genial, ¿qué estilo sería el mío?

- Tus dos padres se especializan en el aire, por lo que creo que el Ataru, arte basado en acrobacia y elegantes saltos son útiles para ti. Pero la elección es tuya. Soy un experto en muchas formas de combate con espada.

-¿Qué estilos hay?

- Muchos. En otros tiempos, la espada era lo más importante.

_**#######**_

_**Planeta Oa.**_

Los Kaioh Shin estaban aviando a los Guardianes del Universo.

-Si es cierto lo que decís, movilizaremos al cuerpo de Green Lanterns. No podemos dejar que IImperiex destruya nuestro Universo.

En ese momento sonaron las alarmas.

-¡El Planeta Oa esta siendo atacado!

-Llamad a todos los Green Lanterns. Debemos acabar con esta amenaza.-Dijo un Guardián.

La Fortaleza Oscura de Astronema apareció ante Oa. De ella salieron varias sondas. Cooler miraba al planeta.

-Bien, sondas. Hagan bien su trabajo. Yo me encarguaré personalmente de ir a por nuestro amigo Atrocitus.

Las tropas de Imperiex ya han comenzado a moverse en la Tierra 3884.

¿Podrán nuestros héroes detenerlos?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el siguiente capítulo veremos los ataques a la Tierra y a Oa. También veremos el entrenamiento de Tommy y a Imperiex atacando otro Universo.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**LOS PERSONAJES DE JUNK HURK, TROBY Y LORD DARK STAR SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**

**Y POR FAVOR, NO OLVIDÉIS VISITR MIS OTROS FICS. GRACIAS.**

_**Saludos...**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Descontrol

_**Capítulo 4: Descontrol.**_

_**Metropolis**_

Jax-Ur y su hijo aparecieron encima de un edificio que estaba frente a la Torre Metro.

-Bien hijo mio. Ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

-Sí, padre.

-Como fracases te repudio.

El chico empezó a usar poderes psíquicos.

-Ya verás Kal-El, hoy acabaré contigo y con tus amigos.

_**Planeta Sharack.**_

Tommy practicaba con Junk Hurk la esgrima. El joven notaba una cosa, Junk Hurk estaba viejo y sus movimientos eran lentos.

- Maestro Hurk, es idea mía o usted ya no está apto para los combates.

Junk Hurk de un golpe le quitó la espada.

- Estoy viejo, he vivido muchas aventuras, además no soy muy fan del combate si no es con motivo alguno. Bueno, Tommy prometí a tu madre no ponerte en riesgo. Pero tu padre está de acuerdo con tu decisión. Ser un Escudero es cosa sería. Tenemos enemigos que nunca has visto en la Tierra. Soy un explorador pues estudió mundos.

- Debería ver los chiflados con los que se unía mi madre antes.

- Cambiando de tema, porque Carol se unió a esos delincuentes, tenía entendido que las zafiros velaban por el amor.

- la muerte de mi padre la cegó de furia.

-Veo que el joven se ha adaptado a su espada rápidamente.

-Saludos maestro Troby.-Dijo Tommy.

-¿Va a alguna parte, maestro?

-Sí. Debo regrear a la Tierra. Tengo algo que hacer allí.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Noté una energía oscura. Voy a averiguar qué es.-Troby desapareció.

-Vaya, ¿cómo puede hacer eso?-Preguntó Tommy.

-Fácil. Un día, el maestro Troby estaba estudiando el Omniverso, con el objetivo de prepararse para luchar contra Imperiex. Pero algo salió mal. La máquina con la que observaba el Omniverso estalló. Sobrevivió, pero ahora es uno con la existencia. Tú dominio de la espada ha mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Vamos a probarlo. Hay un Planeta llamado Gelbo, cuyos habitantes son extorsionados por un monstruo. Vamos a ayudarlos.

_**Planeta Tierra.**_

Dende se encontraba mirando la Tierra. En ese momento, apareió Troby.

-Saludos guardián de la Tierra.

-¿Un guardián? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Yo ya no soy un guardián del Universo. Pero aún así, dedico mi vida a proteger el Omniverso. Dentro de este palacio he detectado un gran mal.

Troby, junto con Dende, entraron en el palacio. Los dos llegaron a una sala a la que no había entrado nadie hace años.

-Aquí es.-Troby levantó un trapo sucio. Bajo él habían 7 bolas de dragon. Pero estas tenían estrellas negras.

-¿Qué hacen aquí estas esferas?

En ese momento apareció Popo.

-Verás Dende. Estas esferas fueron creadas cuando el anterior Kamisama aún no se había separado de Piccolo. Una vez se separó de su lado malvado, Kamisama decidió sellarlas y borró de la memoria de Piccolo la existencia de las bolas de dragón.

-Ya veo. Por eso tienen tanta maldad. Debo desactivarlas.-Dijo Troby.

-Pero para eso tiene que matar a Piccolo.

-Tranquilo joven namekiano. No voy a matar a nadie. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

Troby puso sus manos encima de las esferas y las desactivó con éxito. Prueba de ello era que las esferas ahora eran piedras.

-Problema solucionado. Si alguien llega a pedir un deseo a este dragón, hubiese condenado a la Tierra.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque una vez el dragón concede el deseo, hay que reunir estas esferas en menos de un año. O si no la Tierra explotaría.

Este comentrio dejó helados a Dende y a Popo.

_**Planeta Gelbo.**_

Tommy estaba luchando contra el monstruo que atemoriaba a la población del planeta. Hurk bservaba como luchaba el joven. Sólo intervendría si la cosa se ponía fea. Pero tenía fe en el joven guerrero.

-Tus días de torturar a gente inocente han terminado, Zoonama.

-¿Cómo osas alzar tu mno contra mí? ¿Acaso deséas que provoque un terremoto?

Zoonama empezó a mover sus bigotes y la tierra empezó a temblar.

-Así que provocas terremotos con tus bigotes.-Tommy dio un gran salto y le cortó a Zoonama su bigote derecho.

-¡AH! ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!

-Eso parara el temblor.-Dijo Tommy, pero el temblor no paraba.

-Ya veo.-Hurk se acercó a los dos.-Zoonama no provoca terremotos. Sólo puede vaticinarlos. Y aprovechó esa habilidad para abusar de gente inocente.

-¡Sí! Lo reconozco. Mentí. Pero no me encerréis en una celda en Oa. Por favor.

-No haremos eso. Lo que si que harás será pedir perdón a esta gente.

Zoonama pidió perdón a la gente. Estos aceptaron las disculpas. El monstruo prometió yudarles en cualquier tarea y avisarles cada vez que un terremoto iba a producirse. Hurk y Tommy volvieron a Sharack.

-¿Cómo ha ido la misión?-Preguntó Hal.

-De maravilla. El chico se parece a su padre.

-¿Estás bien Tommy?

-Sí madre.

En ese momento llegó Troby.

-Bienvenido, maestro.

-Gracias. Pero la situación es extrema. Oa está siendo atacada.

En ese momento el anillo de Hal brillaba. Le advertía del peligro.

-Debemos ir a Oa a ayudar.-Dijo Hal.

-Yo te acompaño.-Dijo Hurk.

-Yo también voy.-Dijo Tommy.

-No.-Dijo Hurk.-Tú debes seguir con tu entrenamiento.

-Pero, si tú te vas, ¿quién me va a entrenar?

-Un aprendiz mio.-Dijo Troby.-Ya puedes pasar Damian Drue.

El aludido entró. Era un draconiano de unos 2 metros de altura. Tenía caello negro y ojos azules. Tenía piel roja, cuernos en la cabeza, camisa negra, y llevaba ropa de Guardian Escudero marrón.

-¿Me llamaba, maestro?

-Sí. Necesito que entrene a este joven mientras Hurk está fuera.

-Me parece bien. Pero en el niño detecto un aura maligna. Pero si Hurk confía en él, acepto entrenarlo.

-Yo a ti te conozco. Nos ayudaste en la Guerra definitiva contra Sinestro. Tú eres un Lantern honorario.

-Así es, Jordan. Pero date prisa, o no quedará nada de Oa.

-Os teletransportaré allí.-Dijo Troby.

-¿Usted no viene?

-No. Yo fui exiliado de por vida. No puedo poner un pie en Oa. Ahora partid a Oa.

Troby transportó a Hurk y a Jordan a Oa.

-Yo pediré ayuda a las zamarons.-Dijo Carol, convirtiendose en Star Sapphire. Carol voló hacía el planeta de las zamarons.

-Vamos, joven Jordan. Comencemos el entrenamiento. Pero debo advertirte que no soy tan blando como Hurk. Yo seré estricto contigo.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que tengas compasión de mí.

-Me va a caer bien este chico.

_**Oa.**_

El Planeta estaba siendo atacado por las sondas de Imperiex, los cogs de Gaskett y los Quantrons de Astronema.

-Vamos. ¡Atacad! No mostréis piedad.-Gritó Gaskett a sus soldados.

-Me encanta cuando eres cruel.-Dijo Archerina.

Kilowog y los pocos lanterns que quedaban en el cuerpo luchaban contra los soldados.

-Son demasiados. Y esas sondas son más peligrosas que los robots que nos atacan desde tierra.-Dijo Kilowog. En ese momento, un rayo morado lo derribó. La causante del ataque

-No debes subestimarnos, grandullón. Estos son los ejércitos de la Princesa del Mal. Y voy a mostrarte porque me dieron ese título.

Astronema iba a acabar con Kilowog. Pero un rayo verde la derribó.

-¡Hal! Ya era hora.

-Perdón el retraso.-Hal iba a atacar a Astronema, pero alguien se puso delante de él.

-No dejaré que hagas daño a mi señora Astronema.

-Acaba con él, Ecliptor.-Astronema se teletransportó.

-¿Astronema? ¿Ecliptor? ¿Quienes son esta gente, Kilowog?

-No tengo ni idea, Hal. Sólo sé que nos atacaron.

-Trabajan para Imperiex. Son villanos de otro Universo.-Dijo Hurk.

Cooler se encontraba destruyendo edificios y luchando contra Lanterns, cuando de repente vio a Hal Jordan.

-¿Cómo puede ser?-El tirano bajó a donde estaban Kilowog, Hal, Junk Hurk y Ecliptor.

-Así que tú eres Cooler.-Dijo Hurk.

Cooler se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

- Mi reputación me precede. Estoy halagado.

-¡Tú!¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?-Dijo Hal.

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondió Cooler.

-A mi me resucitaron al salvar la Tierra de una amenaza peor que tú.

-Yo sobreviví gracias a la generosidad del amo Imperiex.

_**Flashback.**_

Goku y Vegeta destruyeron a Cooler cuando este se fusionó con el Big Ghete Star y atacó Nuevo Namek. Pero su alma fue rescatada por Imperiex antes de que está fuera al Otro Mundo. Imperiex creó un cuerpo metálico a partir de los restos orgánicos que quedaron de la destrucción del Big Ghete Star. La única parte orgánica que le quedaba a Cooler era la parte izquierda de la cara.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Imperiex. Y he salvado tu vida para que me ayudes a conseguir mi objetivo. Si me ayudas en mi misión, yo te ayudaré a detruir a los Saiyans.

-Acepto.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Ya veo. Por eso te uniste a Imperiex.-Dijo Hurk.

-Así es. Debo agradecerle a Imperiex que me haya dado otra oportunidad para vengarme de los Saiyans.

-Acabaré contigo esta vez.-Dijo Hal.

-Atrás Jordan. Yo me encargo de él. Debo corregir los errores del pasado. Tú encargate de buscar a Astronema.

-¿Errores del pasado?

-Sí. Yo entrené a su padre, el Rey Cold, cundo era joven. Pero me utilizó y usó todo lo que le enseñé para dominar la Galaxia del Norte.

-Así que tú eres el estúpido Junk Hurk del que se mofaba mi padre. Será un placer acabar contigo.

_**#######**_

_**Torre Metro.**_

La Liga y Goku estaban esperando cualquier movimiento del enemigo. El anillo de Kai-Ro sonaba, pero el decidió quedarse en la Tierra por si acaso. El guardián Ganthet, que fue el autor de la llamada lo entendía y le dejó quedarse en la Tierra.

-Lastima que el resto de Guardianes no sean como Ganthet.-Dijo Superman, el cual no se daba cuenta que estaba volando.

-Superman, ¿por qué vuelas?-Preguntó Uub.

-¿Qué dices? Yo no... ¡Gran Rao! No puedo controlar mis poderes.-En ese momento disparó su visión de calor hacia Goku.

-¡ARGH!

-¡Lo siento! ¿Qué me pasa?

-Yo soy lo que te pasa.-Jax-Ur apareció en la entrada de la Torre Metro junto a un ejército de máquinas mutantes y sondas de Imperiex.

-¡Jax-Ur! ¿Cómo has salido de la Zona Fantasma?

-Un amigo me ayudó. Y ese amigo, al igual que yo, quiere verte muerto.

-Esas cosas.-Dijo Daisuke.-Esas cosas son las que atacaron nuestro Universo.

-¡Maldito! ¡ASÍ QUE TÚ ESTÁS CON ESE BASTARDO DE IMPERIEX!-Superboy se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Jax-Ur.-¡Reza tus oraciones, viejo chiflado!

-¡Vaya! ¡Otro kryptoniano! Y es clavadito a Kal-El. ¿Es tu hijo?

-No. Soy su clon. Y él que te va a mandar al otro barrio.-Superboy iba a matar a Jax-Ur pero algo lo golpeó y lo mandó a donde estaba al principio.

Hal voló buscando por todo el planeta a la Princesa del Mal.

-Deja a Jax-Ur en paz.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Preguntó Goku.

-Soy el General Rilld, leal servidor del Doctor Mu. Y voy a acabar con todos los saiyans. Hoy los tsufurs serán vengados.

-¿Otra vez los tsufurs?-Dijo Superman.

-Así es, kryptoniano. Tú y tu liga también moriréis. Pagaréis el haber acabado con el gran genio tsufur Raichi.

Un robot mutante filmaba todo lo que ocurría y mandaba imágenes a la nave de Imperiex. El Doctor Mu lo veía todo.

-Eso es, Rilld. Acaba con ellos. No dejes a ningún saiyan vivo.

-Oye Mu, ¿qué es esto?-Preguntó Elgar, el cual iba a tocar un botón.

-¡No toques nada! ¡No dejaré que estropees mi obra maestra! ¡Él será la llave del triunfo tsufur! Y la llave del triunfo de Imperiex.

El misterioso asociado de Imperiex miraba la batalla de Oa.

-Vaya. Así que mi creación Big Ghete Star fue destruida. Ya decía yo por ué no respondía a mi llamada.

_**#######**_

-Gaskett, encárgate del Lantern humano. No dejes que se acerque a la Princesa.-Dijo Ecliptor, el cual luchaba contra Kilowog.

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes. No acepto órdenes ni de mi padre.

-Hazlo. O te aseguro que te convierto en un pisapapeles.-Ordenó Cooler. Gaskett aceptó obedecerle, por que vio lo terribles que eran los esbirros directos de Imperiex.

-De acuerdo. Amor mio. Haz que nuestro amor nos haga gigantes.

-Vale cariño.

Los amantes robóticos se abrazaron y la energía de su amor oscuro les hizo aumentar de tamaño.

-¿Se han hecho gigantes? Es la primer vez que veo algo así.-Dijo Hal.

-La primera y la última.-Los dos robots empezaron a destruir la ciudad de Oa mientras atacaban a Hal.

En las celdas de Oa, Atrocitus oía los ruidos que la terrible batalla hacía.

-Allí fuera se está desarrollando una gran batalla. Me encantaría unirme a ella.

-Puedes. Si aceptas trabajar para Imperiex.-Astronema apareció frente a la celda de Atrocitus.

-¿Y qué quiere ese Imperiex de mí?

-Que le ayudes a exterminar a los Green Lanterns y le ayudes a crear el Universo Perfecto.

-Yo ya no tengo nada contra los Green Lanterns. Mi sector fue reconstruido hace 25 años.

-Lo sé. Pero el causante de la masacre aún sigue libre de castigo. Ayudanos y el señor Imperiex te llevará ante el Guardián del Universo que ausó el genocidio.

-De acuerdo. Acepto.-Laa ira volvió a Atrocitus.

Astronema uso su báculo de la ira para destruir la celda que retenía a Atrocitus.

-Ya tenemos lo que queriamos. Nos podemos ir.-Dijo Astronema.

Todos los soldados se fueron. Gaskett y Archerina volvieron a su tamaño original.

-Nuestra misión ha sido un éxito, querida.

-Ahora volvamos a nuestro nido de amor.

Ecliptor dejó de luchar contra Kilowog.

-Nuestra batalla termina aquí.

-Espera. Veo que tu eres noble, al igual que esa Astronema. No tienes porque ir con ellos. Únete a nosotros. Nosotros no queremos destruir el Universo.-Dijo Hurk.

-No. Yo sirvo a Astronema. No debo haceros caso. Adiós.-El villano se fue de Oa.

El único que aún seguía ahí era Cooler.

-Has bajado la guardia Hurk. Acabaré contigo.

Cooler iba a atravesar a Hurk, pero este lo esquivó con un salto y le cortó un brazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ¡Volveré a por ti! ¡Pagarás caro esta ofensa!-Cooler desapareció del lugar.

-Se han ido. ¿Que querían?-Dijo Hal. En ese momento apareció Ganthet.

-Querían levarse a Atrocitus. Y lo han conseguido.

-¡Atrocitus! Parece que va a volver a las andadas.

En ese momento llegaron las Star Sapphires.

-Llegamos tarde. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Carol.

Hal comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

_**#######**_

_**Nave de Imperiex.**_

Los villanos que atacaron Oa habían vuelto.

-Buen trabajo, mis fieles seguidores.-Dijo Imperiex.

-Gracias amo.-Dijo Astronema.

-Vaya. Que gusto ver que hay gente competente en este Universo. Astronema no se parece en nada a Rita y a Zed.-Dijo Ooze.

-Nosotros podiamos haber sacado a Atrocitus de Oa y haber destruido Oa usando a Serpentera.-Dijo Zedd.

-¡Sí! Zedd y yo somos imparables.

-Y ahí hubierais fracasado.-Dijo Imperiex.

-¿Por qué dice eso amo?-Preguntó Rita.

-Simple, bruja. Si destruyes Oa. Destruyes este Universo.-Dijo Atrocitus.-Eso dicen las leyendas.

-Y esas leyendas son ciertas, mi querido Red Lantern. No quiero que nadie de vosotros destruya Oa.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso no has destruido ya varios Universos?-Preguntó Divatox.

-No los he destruido. Los he convertido en energía. Con esa energía revitaliaré a GilgaKles.

-Ya veo... ¡Qué listo es mi guapo líder!

En ese momento, Cooler apareció con su brazo cortado y manchando de sangre el suelo de la nave.

-Lo ves Cooler. Si te dejas llevar por tu ira, no consigues nada salvo dolor y sufrimiento. Gaskett, encárgate de reparar el brazo de Cooler.

-Sí amo.

-Maldito Hurk. Pagarás cara tu osadía.

Ese nombre alarmó a Dark Star.

-"¿Hurk? ¿Acaso él está vivo?"

-¿Le pasa algo, Lord Dark Star?-Preguntó Astronema.

-No. Sólo pensaba.

-Veamos como van las cosas en la Tierra.-Dijo Imperiex.

_**#######**_

En la Metro Torre, los héroes luchaban contra los Robots Mutantes y contra las Sondas. Superman no podía controlar sus poderes.

-¡Jajajajaja! Como disfruto con este espectáculo.-Dijo Jax-Ur.

Goku e plantó ante el viejo Kryptoniano.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi amigo Superman.

-Tú no lucharás con él, saiyan. Yo soy tu oponente.-Dijo Rilld.

El Mutante mecánico empezó a liberar energía. Goku estaba asombrado.

-¡Increible! Su poder supera al Buu malo por mucho. Pero no se parece en nada al de Beerus.

Goku empezó a transformarse en Super Saiyan 4.

-¡Vaya! ¡Ese saiyan es muy fuerte! No me extraña que pudiera derrotar a Buu, Janemba, Hildegarn y a Broly.-Dijo Imperiex. Todos sus esbirros estaban asombrados. Elmutante mecánico que estaba creando Mu abrió sus ojos, asustando a Elgar y Rito, los cuales miraban a esa cosa con curiosidad.

-"¡Saiyan!"

Una batalla esta a punto de comenzar en Torre Metro.

¿Podrá la Liga y Goku derrotar a Jax-Ur y a Rilld? ¿Podrá Superman recuperar el control? ¿Y qué será esa cosa que está creando el Doctor Mu?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota:** En el siguiente capítulo se resolverán todas estas preguntas. No os lo perdáis.

**LOS PERSONAJES JUNK HURK, TROBY, LORD DARK STAR/DRAX-UR Y DAMIAN DRUE SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Y no olvidéis leer mis otros fics.

_**Saludos.**_


	5. 5: Un nuevo miembro en la familia

_**Capítulo 5: Un nuevo miembro en la familia.**_

Goku, ahora convertido en Super Saiyan 4 estaba frente a Rilld.

-¿No tenías ganas de luchar contra mí? Aquí estoy, ven a por mí.

-No seas tan engreído Saiyan. Aun no me has visto en acción. Nadie ha sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento contra mí.

Goku y Rilld empezaron a luchar.

-Eso es Rilld. Distrae al Saiyan, así podré acabar con Kal-El sin intervenciones.-Jax-Ur se dirigía hacia Superman, pero Uub y Superboy le plantaron cara.

-No darás un paso más, viejo chiflado.

-No dejaré que hagas daño a los amigos de mi maestro.

Los digimons de los niños elegidos evolucionaron a sus máximos niveles y empezaron a luchar contra las sondas de Imperiex.

-¡Láser Positrónico!

-¡Top Gun!

-¡Aramitama!

-¡Cañon Garuru!

La Liga y la Young Justice luchaban contra los robots mutantes de Rilld. Pan destruía robots con ataques de energía, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño robot blanco que tenía miedo.

-¡No me hagas daño! ¡Giru, giru, giru! A mí no me gusta hacer daño.

-Un Robot Mutante que es pacífico. Tranquilo pequeño, no te haré daño.-Pan agarró al pequeño robot y lo llevó a un lugar seguro.

Barda y Miracle estaban destruyendo varios robots y sondas.

-Por fin un desafio. Tantos años luchando contra criminales comunes... Pensé que estaba perdiendo facultades.

-Ahora no es el momento para eso, Barda. Debemos detener a esta gente y ayudar a Superman.

-No os dejaremos.-De las paredes de la Metro Torre aparecieron 4 robots.

-¿Quienes son esos?-Preguntó Robin.

-Somos el Super escuadron Sigma.

-Yo soy Natt.

-Yo soy Ribett.

-Yo Bizu.

-Y yo soy su comandante Nezi.

Los cuatro androides hicieron poses ridículas.

-Esos robots hacen poses similares a las de ese tipo con el que luché en la nave de Babidi.-Dijo Superman, el cual todavía no podía dejar de volar y disparar su visión de calor.

-Terry, ¿me escuchas?-Batman recibió una llamada de Wayne.

-Dime, Wayne. Le escucho.

-He descubierto la causa de la inestabilidad de los poderes de Superman. Hay alguién que usa ondas mentales para que Superman no pueda tener el control de sus poderes.

-Ya veo. Me encargaré de buscar el origen.

Jax-Ur luchaba contra Conner y Uub. Pero el rebelde kryptoniano tenía más experiencia en la batalla y los tumbó enseguida usando artes marciales de Krypton.

-¡Ja! Todavía estáis verdes. Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo algo que hacer.

Jax-Ur fue a por Superman, pero el Capitán Marvel se puso delante.

-Sois muy pesados terrícolas.

-Te devolveremos al sitio al que perteneces.-Dijo Marvel.

-¡Nunca!

Jax-Ur y Marvel empezaron a luchar en el aire. En ese momento, vio que Batman se acercaba al lugar donde estaba refugiado su hijo.

-¡Rilld! No dejes que el murciélago se acerque a él.

Rilld disparó hacía Batman una especie de rayo azulado que salió de su boca. Parecía que iba a darle pero alguien se interpuso entre el ataque y Batman.

-¡Cuidado!-La Flash protegió a Batman y quedó atrapada en carbonita.

-¡Danica!

-¡Jejejeje! Una menos.-Dijo Rilld con mofa.

-¡Libérala!-Ordenó Goku.

-¡Jamás! Es el castigo que recibirán los humanos por aliarse con los saiyans.

_**#######**_

_**Tierra- DF**_

Imperiex se encontraba en otro Universo. Estaba luchando contra un angel. Umperiex golpeó a dicho ángel y lo estampó contra una pared del Area Oscura, lo poco que quedó del Mundo Digital de ese Universo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres un aliado de los niños que heredaron el poder de los 10 guerreros legendarios?

-No. Sólo he venido a comprobar tu poder, LuceMon Modo Caído.

SusanooMon, el digimon que estaba luchando contra LuceMon antes de que Imperiex llegara, veía impresionado el combate.

-¡Cómo osas humillarme de esa manera! ¡En mano derecha el poder de la luz!

LuceMon arrojó una luz blanca contra Imperiex.

-¡Y en mi mano izquierda el poder de la oscuridad!

LuceMon arrojó la esfera oscura que se combinó con la blanca creando una esfera de mayor tamaño que atrapó a Imperiex.

-¡Vivos o Muertos!

La esfera estalló. Una nube de polvo se levantó.

-Ese tipo era fuerte, pero LuceMon lo es aun más.-Dijo BokoMon, un digimon que acompañaba a SusanooMon.

-¡Claro que sí! No hay nada que pueda detenerme. Y ahora te toca a ti, SusanooMon.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me hayas vencido?-El polvo se esparció e Imperiex todavía seguía allí. El ataque no le había hecho ningún rasguño.

-¿Cómo?

-Sólo eres un triste ángel con una rabieta. Y encima malgastas mucha energía en tus ataques.

-¿Cómo dices? Mi plan no es de críos. Planeo coger los datos del Mundo Digital y del Mundo de los humanos y usarlos para crear un mundo utópico.

-Je. Eso ya lo escuché de otro Rey Demonio de este Multiverso. Tu plan no es nada comparado con el mio.

-¡Vete al Infierno!

-¡Ja! Yo ya pensaba que estaba en él.-Imperiex disparó un rayo que desintegró a LuceMon completamente.- Es mucho más amenazador Lucifer Morningstar. Y ahora, como dicen los villanos de este Universo. Reclamo la energía de este mundo para mi señor GilgaKles.

Todo el Universo DF empezó a desaparecer. Susanoomon cogió a sus aliados y empezó a huir de la onda de energía que destruía el Universo. Cuando todo parecía perdido, Troby apareció y los salvó.

En el vacio donde antes estaba la Tierra DF, Imperiex estaba pensando.

-Viejo Troby. Parece ser que vas a entrometerte en mis planes hasta el final. No importa, por muchos héroes que reclutes, no pdrás impedir que acabe liberando a GilgaKles.

Imperiex regresó a su nave.

_**#######**_

_**Planeta Sharack.**_

Troby y los supervivientes aparecieron en el Templo de los Escuderos.

-¡Maldición!-Dijo SusanooMon.-No hemos podido salvar nuestro mundo ni siquiera con el poder de los 10 guerreros legendarios.

-Takuya... Kouji...

-No os alarméis. Podéis quedaros aquí y mejorar vuestras habilidades. Así podremos parar Imperiex cuando lo veamos la próxima vez.

-¡De acuerdo!-Dijo SusanooMon.

En ese momento, Hal, Carol y Junk Hurk llegaron de Oa.

-¿Cómo ha ido vuetra misión en Oa?

-Ha sido un fracaso, maestro.-Dijo Hurk.- El enemigo ha conseguido lo que quería, liberar a Atrocitus y unirlo a su causa.

-Eso es terrible. Hay que avisar a los otros Lanterns del Universo. Hay que estar preparados para el próximo ataque de Imperiex.

_**#######**_

La liga y sus aliados seguían luchando contra los atacantes. Terry iba hacia el origen del ataque mental mientras esquivaba los ataques de Rilld y de los robots mutantes.

-¡Maldito humano! Nadie escapa de Rilld.-El general iba a atacar a Terry, pero alguien le puso la mano encima.

-¿No decías que querías luchar contra mí?-Goku le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

Batman miró detrás de una caja, y se sorprendió al ver a un niño. Él era el causante del descontrol de Superman.

-¿Tú eres el causante?-Preguntó Terry con aombro.

-S...Sí. Soy el hijo de Jax-Ur. Yo no quería, él me obligó a hacerlo.

-Ya veo. Usas esa especie de corona para distorsionar los poderes de Superman.

El Capitán Marvel cayó donde estaban Terry y el niño. Jax-Ur aterrizó al lado de su hijo.

-¿Por qué hablas con un ser inferior? Los Robots Mutantes de Mu y las sondas están cayendo como moscas. Es hora de usar el Plan B. ¡Hazlo chico!

-S...Sí.-El chico usó sus póderes. En el cielo de Metropolis aparecieron las copias robóticas de Superman.

-¿El Superman de este Universo tiene copias robóticas?-Dijo Conner asombrado.

-¿Los has llamado tú, Superman?-Preguntó Barda al Hombre de Acero.

-No. Creo que están siendo controlados por lo mismo que hace que mis poderes se vuelvan locos.

Los Robots Superman empezaron a atacar a los héroes. Pero el resultado era el mismo que con los robots Mutantes. La liga los destruía fácilmente. Habían sido entrenados par enfrentar a enemigos peores que esos.

Barda y Miracle habían destruido al escuadrón Sigma con ayuda de SylphyMon, M'Gann y Aqualad.

-¡Malditos! ¡Cómo osáis destruir las obras del genial Doctor Mu! Venid a mí, mis guerreros.-Rilld se fusionó con sus camaradas caídos y se transformó en un guerrero mucho más fuerte.-Saludad a Hyper Mega Rilld.

-¡Bah! Aún no eres rival para mí.-Dijo Goku.

-Maldito.-Los dos empezaron a luchar. A pesar del aumento de poder de Rilld, Goku era el que tenía la ventaja.

Desde la nave de Imperiex, el Doctor Mu veía la lucha.

-¡Malditos Saiyans! ¡Como se atreven a dejar en ridículo a mis obras maestras!

-¿Sus obras maestras?-Dijo Elgar, el cual se veía raro.

-¿Qué quieres payaso?-Dijo Mu. Al girarse, vio que el contenedor donde estaba su obra maestra estaba roto.-¡Estúpido! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi obra maestra?

-¿Obra maestra? ¿Es qué no lo recuerdas?-De la oreja de Elgar salió una masa viscosa que se convirtió en el ser que había en el contenedor.-Tú no me creaste a mí. Fui yo el que te construí a ti. Todo para sobrevivir hasta el día en el que pudiera vengarme de los Saiyans.

-¿Yo soy obra tuya?-Preguntó Mu asustado.

-Así es. Yo soy el ser perfecto creado por los Tsufurs. Yo fui creado usando el ADN del Rey Tsufur y de algunos tsufurs más. Fui mandado al espacio para así salvar el ADN de mi raza y evitar que los tsufurs nos extinguieramos. Viaje años por el Universo buscando a Raichi, el cual seguro me hubiera creado un cuerpo mejor. Pero al perder la paciencia, tuve que crearte a ti. Ya no te necesito. Muere.

-¡NO! ¡ESPERA!-Baby hizo que Elgar decapitara con su espada a Mu, revelando su naturaleza robótica. En ese momento, Imperiex llegó a la nave.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-Imperiex vio el cadáver de Mu. Baby salió de Elgar y se inclinó ante Imperiex.

-Saludos, Imperiex. Soy Baby, el rey tsufur. Y estoy dispuesto a seguir tus órdenes. Me he deshecho del inútil de Mu. ¿Cuales son sus órdenes? ¿Deséa que vaya a la Tierra y acabe con sus enemigos?

-No. Todavía no. Ya atacarás cuando yo te lo diga.

-Bien.

-Aunque no tenías que haber matado a Mu. Podría haberle buscado algún uso.

-Lo siento, amo.

_**#######**_

Goku y Rilld seguían luchando. Goku le dio una patada y mandó al mutante al aire. El saiyan empezó a cargar su mejor ataque.

-¡KAMEHAMEHA X10!-Goku lanzó su ataque contra Rilld. El villano no pudo defenderse a tiempo.

-¡UN DÍA LOS TSUFURS GOBERNARÁN EL UNIVERSOAAARGH!

-Rilld ha caído. Chico, ordena a los robots autodetruirse.

El chico obedeció a su padre. Los robots se quedaron estáticos y sus ojos empezron a volverse rojos.

-¡Van a estallar! Abandonemos el edificio.-Ordenó WarHawk.

-Es inútil. Las bombas de los robots tienen la potencia suficiente como para destruir esta ciudad. No podéis escapar.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Tú también morirás, Jax-Ur!

-Si acabo contigo, no me importaría dar la vida.

-¿Y qué hay del chico?-Preguntó Terry a Jax.

-Él hará lo que yo le diga.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tú quieres morir así?

-N- ¡No!-El chico desactivó a los robots y dejó de usar sus poderes en Superman.

-Niño desagradecido. Fui yo el que te crió. Yo soy tu padre.

-Ya no eres mi padre.-El chico usó sus poderes en Jax-Ur. Ahora, el kryptoniano renegado ya no podía usar sus poderes.

-¡Maldito niño! Ya nos volveremos a ver.-Jax-Ur fue teletransportado a la nave.

-Problema resuelto.-Dijo Barda.

-Todavía no. ¿Cómo sacamos de aquí a Danica?-Preguntó Pan. El robot al que ayudó antes sacó un pequeño artilugio y libero a Flash.

-¡Giru giru! Os devolveré vuestra amabilidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Danica.

-Ya te explicaremos todo más tarde.-Dijo Barda.-¿Qué hacemos con el chico?

-Él no es malvado. Jax-Ur le obligaba a hacer todas esas cosas horribles. Creo que voy adoptar al chico. Haré lo mismo que hizo Bruce, entrenaré a mi futuro sucesor como entrené a Kara.

-Deja que yo y Miracle te ayudemos. Pero debo confesar que seremos duros contigo.

-Y una vez estés listo, podrás unirte a la Liga. ¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó Miracle.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó el chico.

-Sí. Podrás ser uno de los nuestros.

-Hay que buscarle un nombre.-Dijo Danica.-¿Qué te parece Superboy?

-Me encanta.-Dijo el chico. Conner se acercó a él.

-Veo que tienes buen gusto. Yo también soy Superboy. Pero de otra Tierra.

-¿Y cual es tu verdadero nombre?-Preguntó Goku.

-Es verdad, aún no me he preentado. Me llamo Zod.-Superman se quedó helado.

_**#######**_

Jax-Ur volvió a la nave de Imperiex.

-Has fallado, Jax-Ur.

-Deme otra oportunidad, amo Imperiex. Le prometo que no fallaré. Además, me aseguraré de castigar al traidor de Zod.

-No. Tus oportunidades se acabaron. Ahora es el turno de otro para atacar la Tierra.-Dijo Imperiex mientras una sombra aparecía detrás de él.

-No puede ser... ¡TÚ!-Dijo Jax-Ur al reconocer al individuo.

-Ooze.-Dijo Imperiex.-Ya sabes que hacer con él.

-Me gusta tu estilo.-Ooze lanzó un rayo a Jax-Ur y lo encerró en una bola de cristal que dejó en la prisión dnde estaban Zordon, Zatanna y el Superman de Tierra 1.

-Ahora es tu turno y el de Baby. No me falléis.

-Le prometo que toda la gente de la Tierra se arrodillará ante ti.-Dijo el misterioso ser.

-Sí. Y yo acabaré con esos Saiyans.

Los héroes han conseguido vencer a Jax-Ur y a Rilld. Pero aun no han derrotado definitivamente a Imperiex.

¿Quién será el misterioso ayudante de Imperiex? ¿Y qué tendrá preparado para la Tierra?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos quien es el socio de Imperiex. Y veremos otra aventura de Tommy y Junk Hurk. No os la perdáis.

**LOS PERSONAJES TROBY, JUNK HURK, LORD DARK STAR/DRAX-UR Y DAMIAN DRUE SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**

Nos vemos.

_**Saludos.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Sistema sobrecargado

_**Capítulo 6: Sistema sobrecargado.**_

En un lugar de la Tierra, el miterioso socio apareció y encendió un ordenador.

-Ya va siendo hora de que actúes. Tú serás él que me ayude a dominar este planeta.

#######

_**Satan City.**_

Goten paseaba por la ciudad con su novia Palace.

-Hace un día muy bonito. ¿Verdad Palace?

-Sí. Espero que no pase nada malo. ¿Has oído las noticias? Unos robots y unos monstruos atacaron la Metro Torre de la Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada.

-Sí. Mi padre me lo contó.Pero tú trnquila. Mientras yo esté aquí, no te pasará nada malo. Dime, ¿te apetece un helado?

-¿Qué es un helado?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No sabes qué es eso?

-No. Mi padre me protegía tanto cuando era una niña que no pude divertirme como el resto de los niños.

-Pues ven. Te voy a enseñar uno.

No muy lejos de allí, unos atracadores estaban asaltando un banco, cuando de repente, un hombre rubio los atacó.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso deseas que te maté?

-Dime, ¿dónde están los Saiyans?

-¿Saiyan? ¿Es una bebida nueva?

Los ojos del hombre rubio se volvieron rojos. El banco estalló y el hombre rubio salió ileso. Todos estaban asustados.

-Alto ahí, malandrín. Yo el Gran Satan te castigaré.-Dijo el cobarde campeón imitando a Sailor Moon. Satan dio un salto, pero al aterrizar se torció el tobillo.

-¡AAAAY! ¡SERÁ TRAMPOSO! ¡Me ha atacado a traición!-Dijo Satan.

-¿Dónde están los Saiyans?

-¿Saiyan?-Dijo Satan.-Eso me suena de algo...

_**Planeta Sharack.**_

Tommy y Hurk entrenaban. El joven Jordan había mejorado mucho en poco tiempo. El Maestro Troby miraba como entrenaban.

-El joven ha mejorado mucho. Es igual que su padre.-En ee momento, Troby notó que alguien estaba atacando un Planeta.

-¿Ocurre algo, maestro?

-Sí. He notado un perturbación en el Universo. Mi más temible enemigo está atacando un planeta llamado Imecka.

-Bien, allá vamos. Tommy, tú vendrás conmigo esta vez. Es hora de poner a prueba tus conocimientos.

-Sí, maestro.

-Ten mucho cuidado, hijo.-Dijo Carol.

Troby, Tommy y Junk Hurk se fueron al Planeta Imecka.

_**Planeta Imecka.**_

Este planeta sufría una tiranía por parte de un avaricioso llamado Don Keer. Pero ahora había sido derrocado y otro tirano ocupó su sitio. El nombre del nuevo tirano es Master Vile.

El villano obligó a los habitantes del planeta a celebrar la fiesta del Fin del Mundo.

-¡Venga! ¡Bailad y disfrutad como si no hubiese mañana! ¡Porque para vosotros ya no habrá mañana! ¡Jaaajajaja!

-¿Y la música?-Preguntó Rita, cuando su hermano encendió una radio.-¡Let's mambo! ¡Jaaajajaja!

Zedd, Rita, Rito y sus monstruos bailaron con los habitantes. Rito estaba jugando con su nueva mascota, el anterior tirano, Don Keer.

-¡Venga! ¡A bailar!- Rito disparó varios rayos al suelo que pisaba Keer. El antiguo dictador tuvo que saltar para esquivar los rayos.

Master Vile miraba a Sheera, Gale y Reditc.

-¡Son guerreros perfectos! ¡Yo siempre quise tener a un Squatt y a un Baboo! Y tú serás mi guardaespaldas.

-Me da igual. Mientras pueda salir de este planeta y luchar contra guerreros fuertes...

-¡Oh! Y te garantizo que lo harás, Reditc. Lucharás contra lo mejor de cada Universo. -Vile se acercó a un micrófono.- ¿Hola? ¿Está esto encendido? Probando 1,2... ¡Aaaaah! ¡Gente de Imecka! Preparaos para la Destrucción Total.

-¡Sí! ¡Distracción Total!-Gritó Rito.

-¡Es destrucción, cabeza hueca!

Desde la nave, Iimperiex veia toda lo que pasaba en Imecka.

-¿Por qué has dejado a esos estúpidos conquistar ese planeta?

-Fácil. Para quitármelos de encima. No paraan de molestarme con que querían conquistar un planeta. Por cierto, necesitaré que envies Cogs a la Tierra.

-¿Quiere que conquiste la Tierra, amo?

-No, no. Los quiero usar para otra cosa.

Troby, Tommy y Hurk llegaron a Imecka. Vile notó la presencia del antiguo Gurdián.

-La Destrucción Total tendrá que esperar. Tenemos visita.

-¿Los Power Rangers?

-No, Zedd. Troby y sus alumnos han venido a salvar a esta gente.

-¡Troby! ¡Lodetesto casi tanto como detesto a Zordon!

-¡Globor! ¡Sal y destruye!

Vile escupió un huevo del cual salió el Monstruo. Esto hizo que algunos habitantes de Imecka vomitaran.

Troby, Tommy y Hurk iban por el pueblo.

-Este Vile es terrible. Mira cuanto destrozo. Se parece a los brutos con los que se uní mi madre.

-Vile es un temible conquistador y un excelente hechicero oscuro. En su mundo conquistó toda una galaxia y la convirtió en un Infierno. Y además hizo retroceder el tiempo de la Tierra de ese Universo.

-¿Para qué querría hacer eso?

-La Tierra de su universo es el hogar de sus más temibles enemigos, los Power Rangers. Al reveritr el curso del tiempo, hizo que los rangers volvieran a ser niños y fuera más fácil conquistar el planeta. Pero no contó con la aparición de rangers de otro planeta.

En ese momento, Vile apareció junto a Reditc, Globor, Rita, Zedd y un ejército de Putties, Z-Putties y Tengas.

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, Vile.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, viejo enemigo! No puedes impedir lo que Imperiex está a punto de lograr.

-Sí. Hoy acabaré con la locura de tu amo Imperiex.

-Eres un iluso, Troby. No eres consciente del gran plan que el amo Imperiex tiene en mente. Una vez el amo esté listo, nada podrá pararlo. Ni siquiera los héroes de todo el Omniverso unidos podrán con él. Nada podrá detenerlo.

-Por lo menos te detendré a ti. Evitaré que causes más daño.

Tommy y Hurk lucharon contra los soldados de Zedd y contra Globbor. Tommy cortó por la mitad a los soldados con mucha facilidad y con una rapidez increible. Globbor se disponía a atacar al joven Jordan, pero Hurk le atacó y lo destruyó.

-Ese Junk Hurk es increible.-Dijo Rita.-Escucha Escudero. Únete a mí. Podrás gobernar este planeta si me juras lealtad.

-Lo siento pero no. La última ve que me uní a un ser oscuro, la cosa acabó mal.

-¿De qué hablas maestro?

-Hablo de cuando era joven e inexperto. Una vez estuve a punto de casarme con un hada oscura llamada Maléfica. Pero cuando descubrí sus planes, la abandoné.

-No me compares con esa hada engreida. Reditc, acaba con esos intrusos.

-No vuelvas a darme órdenes.

-¿Reditc?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. Reditc es un mercenario de este Universo que una vez fue aprendiz de Lobo.

-Así es , Escudero Universal. Fui su aprendiz. Hasta que me abandonó en un asteroide lleno de orugas gigantes antropófagas.-Reditc disparó un ataque de energía, pero Hurk lo desvió.

-Debe enseñarme a hacer eso, maestro Hurk.

-Bien. Que sea un duelo de espadas.-Reditc hizo aparecer un par de espadas y empeó a luchar contra Tommy y Hurk.

-Bien. Los Escuderos no usan Zords.-Dijo Rita.-¡Zeddie! Hagamos que Reditc crezca.

-Ahora mismo.

-¡NO! ¡Quiero derrotar a mis enemigos conmis propios medios! Vosotros no os metáis.

-Pero...

-Haced lo que dice.-Ordenó Vile.-A él no le hace falta usar esa clase de trucos. En ese tamaño, podría derribar a un ejército de Zords él solo. Cuando acabe con Troby, viajaré con Reditc la Tierra PR y destruiré a todos los rangers con su ayuda.

-No caeré tan fácilmente. Os detendré, y salvaré a Astronema de las garras de la oscuridad.

-Inténtalo.-Vile le disparó un rayo a Troby, pero éste lo desvió con su báculo. Troby sonrió molestando a Vile. El villano dio un gran salto y subió a un edificio. Troby subió al mismo edificio. Allí, los dos maestros empezaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían.

Zedd y Rita veian los combates. Ambos estaban asombrados.

-Oye Zeddie, ¿por qué no volvemos a la fiesta?

-Me parece bien, querida.-El matrimonio diabólico volvió al palacio de Don Keer.

#######

En la Tierra, el hombre rubio se disponía a matar a Satan, pero en ese momento, Goten le da una patada y manda al hombre rubio muy lejos.

-¿Estás bien, Satan?

-Gracias Goten.-Satan se giró hacia el hombre rubio.-Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo. Ahora te las tendrás que ver con mi aprendiz.

-¿A... Aprendiz?

El hombre rubio se levantó como si nada y de él salió Baby.

-¡Saiyan! Hoy acabaré con vosotros.

Satan y la gente empezó a huir tras ver a Baby salir de ese hombre.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de los saiyans?

-Los saiyans acabaron con mi raza hace mucho. Hoy es el día en el que me vengaré de ellos.

Baby se lanzó contra Goten provocandole un corte en el brazo.

-¡Argh! Pagarás el haberme hecho daño. ¡KAMEHAMEHA!

-¡Ahora es la mia!-Baby volvió líquido su cuerpo y se introdujo en el corte que le hizo a Goten en el brazo. Ahora el tsufur tenía control del cuerpo de Goten.-Bien. Ahora buscaré en la memoria de este saiyan la localización de los saiyans supervivientes. Ya veo, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, Goku... ¡Oh! ¡Los principes Table y Vegeta están vivos! ¡Pero Table no vive en este planeta. Está bien, usaré a Vegeta para llevar a cabo mi venganza. Pronto restauraré a la raza Tsufur y extinguiré a los Saiyans.

Goten/Baby salió volando en busca de Vegeta.

#######

_**Planeta Imecka.**_

Troby y Vile continuaban enfrascados en su batalla.

-Ríndete y reconoce que soy mejor, Troby.

-Eso te iba a decir yo. Abandona Vile. Todavía puedes ser salvado.

-Me gusta ser como soy.-Vile volvió a lanzar rayos, pero Troby los esquivó.

Hurk y Tommy seguían luchando contra Reditc. El mercenario era bueno con las espadas. Pero Junk Hurk, que tenía más experiencia desarmó a Reditc. Tommy le amenazó con su espada.

-Rendíos y liberad a toda esta gente.

-Por mí vale.-Dijo Reditc.-Yo abandono a este viejo loco.

-¿Me traicionas?

-Nunca te he jurado lealtad, imbécil.

En ese momento aparece Ivan Ooze.

-Vile, Vile... ¿Acaso no sabes dominar a tus esbirros?

-¿Has venido aquí a mofarte de mí, Ivan Ooze?

-Ivan Ooze. Pensé que fuiste destruido.

-Así tendría que ser. Pero mi amo Imperiex me resucitó.

-Jamá pensé que trabajarías para alguien.

-Yo soy de esas personas que devuelven los favores, aunque no lo parezca.

-¡No necesito ayuda Ooze! ¡Lárgate!

-No vengo a ayudarte. Vengo a aviarte de que he deviado la trayectoria de un asteroide. Se dirige directamente hacia este planeta. Así que te recomiendo a ti y a tus tropas que abandonéis esta piedra flotante si no queréis ser convertidos en polvo espacial.-Ooze volvió a la nave.

-Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión, Troby.-Vile se teletransportó a él y a sus tropas de vuelta a la nave de Imperiex. El asteroide empezaba a ser visible en el cielo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Dijo Tommy.

-Yo me encargo.-Troby alzó sus manos y teletransportó a todos los que habían en el planeta a Sharack. El planeta fue destruido por el impacto del asteroide.

Troby, Tommy, Hurk y los habitantes de Imecka aparecieron en Sharack.

-¿Quién era ese loco?-Preguntó Tommy.

-Ivan Ooze, un villano del Multiverso protegido por Zordon y sus Power Rangers. Pensé que lo habían derrotado, pero Imperiex lo resucitó.

-Jamás pensé que había gente tan malvada.

-Seguro que Imperiex estuvo detrás del incidente del Infierno hace 15 años.

-Es probable, Junk Hurk. Habitantes de Imecka, podéis quedaros en este planeta si lo deseais. Somos muy poca gente, podemos acogeros.

Todos los habitantes de Imecka volvieron a sonreir. Hurk decidió enviar a Don Keer a Oa para que fuera encerrado en una celda.

-Dejame a mí. Ya lo llevo yo.-Dijo Reditc.

-¿No te quedas?-Preguntó Tommy.

-No. Estoy harto de estar encerrado en un planeta. Lo mio es viajar por el Universo y desafiar a gente fuerte. Por cierto chico. Luchas muy bien. Un día de estos tenemos que volver a luchar.

Hurk le dejó una nave a Reditc, la cual usó para llevar a Keer a Oa.

-Bueno, sigamos con el entrenamiento. Ahora me toca enseñarte a desviar ataques de energía.

-¡Por fin!

#######

En Neo Gotham, Billy Batson, Terry y Zod paseaban por la ciudad. Los dos héroes le enseñaban a Zod el mundo que había fuera de la Zona Fantasma.

-Me encanta estar aquí. No es lo mismo que verlo de forma borrosa desde la Zona Fantasma. Gracias por traerme aquí, Batman.

-Me alegra que te guste Zod. Y no me llames Batman. Cuando no llevo el traje me tienes que llamar Terry. Cosas de identidades secretas.

En la Metro Torre, Superman y Bruce discutían sobre Zod.

-¿Qué le has dicho la identidad de Terry a ese niño? Ese crio es un peligro. Debes devolverlo a la Zona Fantasma. Podría ser un infiltrado.

-Sabes. WarHawk me dijo lo mismo. Tiene gracia sabiendo quien es su madre.

-No cambies de tema, Superman. Le has revelado la identidad de Batman al hijo de un criminal de guerra kryptoniano. Y encima al más psicópata de todos.

-No hay que acusar al hijo de los crímenes de los padres. Él tiene todos mis poderes. Podría haberlos usado para matarnos a todos u obligarnos a revelarle nuestras identidades. Y no lo hizo. Además, fue Terry él que quiso revelarle su identidad a Zod.

-Zod. Era el nombre de un notable traidor kryptoniano.

-Zod es un nombre común en Krypton. Su equivalente terrícola sería Bob.

-Sí, claro. Arrodíllate ante Bob. No me tranquiliza mucho, ¿sabes?

-Luego ya hablarás de eso con Terry. Debe estar apunto de llegar.

En ese momento, Barda, Miracle y Zod llegan.

-Wayne fuera.-Bruce cortó la comunicación para que Zod no viera su cara.

-Hemos venido a enseñarle a Zod tus trofeos de guerra, Superman.

Zod, Barda, Miracle y Superman entraron en una sala donde habían robots que lucharon contra la Liga.

-Este de aquí es Metallo. Antes era un humano llamado John Corben. Tuve que desactivarlo porque empezaba a volverse peligroso para Metropolis. Éste de aquí es un Manhunter. Sinestro los reprogramó en su Guerra Definitiva contra Oa en la que él murió a manos de Hal Jordan. Es el último Manhunter que queda de una pieza. Ese es el Aniquilador uado por Felix Faust. Y este de aquí es AMAZO.

-¿AMAZO?-Preguntó Zod.-Goku me dijo que os ayudó mucho contra un Majin Buu.

-Así es. Pero hace 4 años, Lex Luthor usó un virus que le dio el control absoluto de AMAZO. Conseguimos salvarle del control de Luthor, pero nos pidió que le desactivaramos para que no volviera a ocurrir una cosa así.

-Me da pena. Él, al igual que yo, fuimos manipulados por un loco. ¿Y ese de ahí?

-Es un cuerpo robótico usado por Brainiac. No te preocupes. Él ya no es una amenaza para nadie.

En ese momento, los robots se activaron por su propia cuenta y empezaron a atacar a la Liga.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pueden moverse?-Dijo Barda mientras derribaba al Manhunter.-Sus baterias no estan puestas.

AMAZO empezó a atacar a Miracle.

-Hay que sacar a Zod de aquí. Si AMAZO consigue sus habilidades...

-Lo sé.-Barda abrió un Tubo Boom y por él pasaron Mr Miracle, Barda y Zod.-¿Tú no vienes, Superman?

-No. Yo detendré a estas máquinas. Llevad a Zod a un lugar seguro.

-Buena suerte.-El Tubo Boom se cerró.

-Deberías haber huido con ellos, Kal-El.

-¿No puede ser? ¡Brainiac!

-Así es. La noticia de mi muerte ha resultado ser mentira.

-Pero, Flash acabó contigo cuando te uniste a Luthor.

-Correcto. Pero sobreviví en la mente de Luthor. Cuando éste obligó a una bruja llamada Tla a resucitarme, lo hizo parcialmente. La bruja consiguió tomar el control y empezó a reucitar a Darkseid. Lo poco que resucitó de mí se escondió pra recuperarse sin problemas. Y ahora estoy listo para conquistar este mundo en nombre de Imperiex.

-No te dejaré, Brainiac.

-Lo dudo. Este mundo ha mejorado tecnólogicamente desde la última ve que lo vi. Parece que me pidan que los domine. Pues eso haré. Y tú no podrás hacer nada. Porque ya tengo el control de todas las máquinas de la Tierra.

Brainiac no estaba muerto. Y ahora ha tomado el control de la Tierra. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes salvar la Tierra de Brainiac y Baby?

_**Continuará...**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES UNK HURK, TROBY, DARK STAR/DRAX-UR Y DAMIAN DRUE SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**_

Nos vemos.

_**Saludos.**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Despertar

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES JUNK HURK, TROBY, DARK STAR/DRAX-UR Y DAMIAN DRUE SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**

_**Capítulo 7: Despertar.**_

Imperiex observaba una máquina que concentraba la energía de los Universos destruidos.

-Uno más. Sólo uno más, y GilgaKles será libre. Y con su ayuda podré acabar con todas las impurezas de la existencia.

En otra sala de la nave, Gaskett estaba reparando el brazo de Cooler. Le estaba poniendo una espada en lugar de su mano derecha.

-¿Qué es esta espada?

-La espada Damocles. Con ella serás imparable. Mi padre la usó una vez, pero no supo uarla y fue derrotado. Yo la reconstruí y te la regalo a ti.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-Sé que tu meta no es la misma que la de Imperiex. Tu solamente quieres asesinar a los saiyans y ser rey de toda la existencia. Déjame ayudarte. Pero a cambio, ayúdame a ser el rey del Imperio de las Máquinas.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Como tu digas. Nos aliaremos. "Estúpido. En cuanto me libre de Imperiex y me quede con todos sus recursos, me desharé de vosotros, inútil Alianza del Mal."

Imperiex volvía a su trono. Mondo se le acercó.

-Mi señor. No fue buena idea llevar a los Cogs a esa Tierra. Han caído bajo el control de Brainiac.

-Eso es lo que quería, Mondo.

-¿Perdón?

-Quería ver si el virus de Brainiac podía afectar a máquinas de otros Universos. Y parece que si funciona. La influencia de Brainiac se está expandiendo por todo el Universo 3884. ¡Divatox! Envía la nave a estas coordenadas.

-Sí. Mi sexy jefe.

Imperiex fue a otro Universo con la intención de destruirlo.

_**(#######)**_

En la Tierra, las máquinas estaban volviendose locas. Y algunos humanos parecían ser controlados mentalmente. En Japón, Baby ya había controlado mentalmente a Gohan y a Trunks. Ahora le tocaba a Vegeta.

-Con estos esclavos podré apoderarme de Vegeta. Y lo usaré para matar a los Saiyans que estén libres de mi influencia. Una vez controle a Vegeta, no me hará falta introducirme en el cuerpo de nadie más.

Vegeta estaba en una ciudad destrozando máquinas alocadas que intentaban atacar a Bra. En ese momento, un ataque de Ki destruyó a las máquinas. Vegeta agarró a Bra y voló para esquivar la explosión.

-¿Gohan? Ten más cuidado. Casi me das.

-Esa era mi intención, asqueroso príncipe saiyan.

-Ya veo. No eres Gohan. Eres un tsufur. Acabaré contigo como acabé con Raichi.

-Jejejejeje. No te será tan fácil. Tengo a Goten, Gohan y Trunks bajo mi control. Además, antes que a ellos, controlé a unos cuantos héroes de América.

-¡Ja! ¿Y acaso piensas que con esa birria de ayuda podrás conmigo?

Vegeta se convirtió en Super Saiyan 4. Baby estaba asustado ante la inmensa fuerza que desprendía Vegeta.

_**(#######)**_

Desde el Planeta Supremo, los dioses veían el desastre que ocurría en la Tierra.

-Es horrendo. Ese tsufur ha controlado a la mitad de los humanos. KibiShin. Tú y Access tenéis que ir al Palacio de Dende y usar el agua sagrada para liberar a los humanos.

-¿Y qué pasa con las máquinas?

-Las máquinas pararan cuando Superman acabe con Brainiac. ¡Haced lo que os pido!

-¡Sí!-KibiShin y Access fueron a la Tierra.

_**(#######)**_

En América, la liga y Goku salvaban a la gente que estaba atrapada o siendo atacada por las máquinas.

-Hay que detener a Brainiac.-Dijo Superman.

-No digas tonterías, Kal-El.-Brainiac apareció en todas las pantallas de la ciudad.-Ya no soy el mismo de antes. Yo he evolucionado en este tiempo. Por lo que veo, tú no.

-Esa arrogancia... ¿Es cosa tuya, Luthor? Si es así. Lucha tú con tus propios medios.

-Actualizando sistema: Creo que ahora entiendo el concepto de la ironía. En mis sistemas ya no hay rastro del terrícola llamado Lex Luthor. Sin embargo, es gracias a él que hoy esté aquí. Rendios. La Tierra, y pronto todo el Universo será mio. Y con ayuda de Imperiex, le daré nueva forma.

-Liga, vamos a dividirnos por todo el mundo. A lo mejor así encontramos el paradero de Brainiac.

-De acuerdo.-Los miembros de la Liga se dividieron. AquaGirl y Aqualad fueron a pedir ayuda a Aquaman. Batman se quedó en Neo-Gotham. Buu fue rápidamente a Japón a ayudar a Satan.

_**(#######)**_

En Sharack, el entrenamiento de Tommy avanzaba. Ya quedaba poco que enseñarle. Los niños elegidos del Universo DF, Hal y Carol ayudaron a los habitantes de Imecka a reconstruir su pueblo.

Troby sintió que atacaban otro Universo y fue rápidamente a ayudar.

_**(#######)**_

Vegeta estaba dándole una paliza a Baby. Los poseídos estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

-¡Maldito seas, Saiyan!

-Prepárate para morir.

Vegeta iba a disparar un ataque de energía, pero se detuvo cuando vio aparecer a Brainiac.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Brainiac! ¡Ayúdame!

-No. Has demostrado ser un fraude. No eres necesario para Imperiex. Pero debo agradecerte que hayas despistado a los saiyans. Eso me ha permitido liberar al programa D-Reaper. Ahora desaparece.

Una burbuja rosa apareció donde estaba Baby. El Tsufur fue consumido por el programa. A continuación, una gran masa rosa apareció y empezó a cubrir West City.

-D-Reaper. Deshazte de este planeta ridículo. Así Imperiex ya no tendrá oposición.

De la masa rosa surgió una especie de tótem. Éste empezó a hablar.

-Digimons y seres del Mundo Real. Sólo amáis hacer daño a los demás. Yo os destruiré y acabaré con el mal que pudre a este mundo.

-Ahora D-Reaper tiene dentro de él las habilidades de Baby. Así que los poseidos por él estarán bajo su poder.

_**(#######)**_

En América, Barda y Miracle estaban derrotando vario Cog que Imperiex envió para hacer su experimento. En ese momento, un tubo boom se abre y de él salen parademonios que empiean a destruir varias máquinas. Tras los demonios aparece Orion, líder de Nuevo Apokilips.

-Barda, Scott Free. Nuevo Apokolips está siendo atacada por Brainiac. Vuestro hogar reclama vuestra presencia.

-Eso explica porque mis hermanas, las Furias Femeninas, no han venido contigo.

-No podemos abandonar la Tierra, el Brainiac principal está aquí.-Dijo Miracle.

-No es una petición. Es una orden. ¿Vais a obedecer?

-No.-Dijo Miracle.

-Sí.-Dijo Barda.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-No pienso abandonar mi hogar. Kobra destruyó Nuevo Génesis con una serpiente gigante de origen divino. No puedo fallarle a mi mundo otra vez.

-La Tierra es el objetivo principal de Brainiac. No podemos irnos.

-Mi lealtad es con mi reino de Nuevo Apokolips. Así debería ser vuestra lealtad.-Dijo Orion.-Sí le dais la espalda a vuestro hogar ahora... ya no podréis seguir llamándolo hogar.

-¿Otra vez exiliada?

- Lo sé. Pero si abandonamos la Tierra, haremos precisamente lo que Brainiac desea. Y podemos perder más de un mundo.

-N-No puedo... Lo siento. Mi sitio es estar con mi marido. Y con la Tierra.

-Muy bien. Entonces os dejaré... Con una última petición. Luchad duramente. Como si luchaseis por aquello que una vez llamateis hogar.-Orion abandonó la Tierra y volvió a Nuevo Apokolips.

_**(#######)**_

En Londres, Mary Marvel derribaba cazas del ejército. Luego, Mary Marvel se convirtió en el mago Shazam.

-¡Hrmph! Les advertí que un desastre así pasaría. ¿Es qué no han aprendido nada los humanos tras el incidente del Antikythera? Ellos no escuchan nunca. Ssólo hay una forma de tratar con la tecnología. ¡Y ES APAGARLA PARA SIEMPRE!

Shazam creo un enorme rayo que fulminó a todos los cazas.

-Chica rápida. Ve por todo el mundo y recluta a todos los hechiceros que encuentres. La magia puede con todo. Incluso con la misma magia.

-De acuerdo, viejo Shazam.-Dijo Danica.

Flash y Kid Flash estaban reclutando a héroes mágicos. Se dirigían a Salem, donde vivían la mayoría.

-Vayamos a por el Doctor Fate de vuestro Universo.

-Lo siento. Pero el Doctor Fate ya no está en este planeta. Ahora su torre está situada en un planeta fuera del Universo. Creo que se llama Planeta Supremo. Y el Espectro apenas visita este Universo ya, me dice Jay.

A lo lejos, El Rayo, miembro de la Sociedad de la Justicia Ilimitada apareció.

-Mira. Allí viene la ayuda.-Dijo Danica. En ese momento, El Rayo atacó a los dos velocistas.

-¿A esto le llamas ayuda? Yo más bien diría que nos está atacando.

-WarHawk, ¿me oyes?

-Alto y claro, Danica.

-El Rayo nos está atacando. Parece que está siendo controlado por alguien.

-Vale, aguantad. En seguida voy.

WarHawk iba a ayudar a los velocistas pero por el cielo aparecieron los Metal Men.

-¡Perfecto! Alguien ha activado a los Metal Men para... ¡Espera un momento!

Los Metal Men se fusionaron y formaron a Alloy. El Robot Gigante empezó a atacar a WarHawk.

-¿Danica? Me ha surgido un pequeño problema. Tendrás que solucionarlo tu sola. Recluta a los seres mágicos. ¡Date prisa!

-¿Date prisa? Eso es como pedrite a ti que seas gruñón.

El Rayo iba a atacar a Danica y al Wally de Tierra-16, pero una burbuja verde atrapó al héroe controlado.

-Danica, Kid Flash. Id ahora. Yo os cubro las espaldas.

-Gracias Kai-Ro.

El Green Lantern protegió a los velocistas y éstos fueron a por ayuda.

_**(#######)**_

En Metropolis, los dos Superboys luchaban contra las máquinas del ejército.

-Vaya chico. Para ser tu primer día, no lo haces nada mal.

-Gracias, SuperBoy.

-De nada, SuperBoy.

_**(#######)**_

En Atlantis, Aqualad y Aquagirl luchaban contra Submarinos que ataaban la ciudad hundida.

-Mareena, ve. Dile a su majestad que la superficie necesita de su ayuda.

-Ten cuidado, Aqualad.

Aqualad cortaba con sus espadas de agua los torpedos que iban directos a Mareena.

-La mayoría de la tecnología de la superficie no está construida para trabajar bajo el mar. Aun así, Atlantis está bajo ataque por culpa de esas pocas máquinas. Espero que el Rey de esta Tierra decida ayudar a la superficie.

Aquagirl se reunió en la sala del trono con Aquaman y Mera. Mera seguía igual de joven que hace 15 años. Aquaman tenía el pelo blanco y una barba blanca muy larga.

-Padre... Majestad. Sé que me exiliasteis cuando me negué a seguir tu orden de no relacionarme con la superficie y su gente. Pero la superficie nos necesita. Te necesita.

-Hace tiempo, perdí a mi primer hijo, a tu hermano mayor, cuando la superficie mostró su miedo hacia la gente de Atlantis. Y prohibí a cualquier habitante de Atlantis ir a la superficie.

-Esta amenaza grave. Sé que no me quieres aquí. Pero Brainiac ha regresado. Y más fuerte que nunca. Y está apoderandose de la tecnología de la Tierra. La liga necesita la ayuda de Aquaman y de sus ejércitos. Padre, por favor. Te lo ruego.

-Mareena, ya basta...-Aquaman se levantó de su trono y abrazó a su hija.-Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti.

Aqualad vio desde lejos la escena.

-Veo que mi rey es igual en todos lados.

_**(#######)**_

Los Niños Elegidos y la Young Justice estaban en Japón luchando contra máquinas bélicas controladas por Brainiac. De repente, una masa rosa apareció y de ella surgieron monstruos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-Dijo Robin alarmado.

-Parecen digimons.

En ese momento, cinco digimons aparecieron y destruyeron a los agentes de D-Reaper.

-Gracias por la ayuda, pero deberíais iros de aquí. Es peligroso.-Dijo Daisuke.

-De eso nada. DukeMon jamás abandona una batalla.

-¿DukeMon? Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de ese digimon.

-"Esos digimons... Así que esta es la Tierra de Takato y sus amigos. Será mejor no revelar nada del futuro. Podría ser desastroso."-Pensaba Hikari.

-Daisuke. Dejemos que nos ayuden. Son de fiar. Además, esta es su Tierra. Ellos son los que deberían defenderla.-Dijo Takeru.

-¿Nuestra Tierra? ¿De qué habláis?-Dijo SakuyaMon.

-Es una larga historia. Ya os la explicaremos cuando todo esto acabe.-Dijo Robin.

_**(#######)**_

_**En otro universo.**_

La planta nuclear recibía ataques y había sondas de Imperiex por todas partes, destruyendo lo que encontraban a su paso.

-Este universo es corrupto y malo, no merecen salvación. Han contaminado, sobornado, asesinado, creado caos. Y sólo yo puedo salvar al universo del mal.

-Auxilio ¿Quién defenderá a Carl y a Lenny?-decian dos hombres que escapaban de las sondas.

-Smithers, ¿quién es ese individuo tan sinietro?

-No lo sé, señor. Pero debemos escapar de aquí.

-Cierto. ¡Corra Smithers!

-Pues yo no me quejo por ser destruido por el Gran Imperiex.-decía el gordo vendedor de comics.-Para detenerlo es necesario reclutar a Linterna Verde, Flash, Vegeta, al Capitán América, Hulk y Darkseid.- Le decia a un cierto hombre con cabello largo conductor de autobús.

-¿Qué dices de Superman?.-pregunto Otto.

-¡Oh, por favor!

En la residencia Simpsons.

-¡Atrás!- Homer lanzaba palomitas contra los robots.

-Creo que no fue buena idea Homer. Debiste investigar previamente esto.-comento Bart.

-¡A QUÉ TE MATO!

-¡Su fin ha llegado!-Imperiex empezó a destruir ese Universo. Troby apareció y salvó a Springfield. No pudo usar más poder para salvar al resto del planeta. Llevó a Springfield a Sharack, junto con el resto de supervivientes.

El Universo quedó reducido a polvo que fue absorbido por la nave de Imperiex.

-Listo. Ya tengo la energía para liberar a GilgaKles.

Imperiex regresó a su nave y fueron al lugar donde estaba sellado el mal ancestral.

_**(#######)**_

_**En la Tierra 3884.**_

KibiShin y Access aparecieron en el Palacio de Dende. Pero vieron que estaba todo destruido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo he pasado.-Ivan Ooze apareció ante KibiShin y Access.

-¿Dónde está Dende?

-¡Oh! ¿el duendecillo verde? Aquí encerrado.-Dijo mientras sacaba una bola de cristal.

-¡Libéralo!

-¡Oblígame!

Ooze y KibiShin empezaron a luchar. Access aprovechó que Ooze estaba ocupado para buscar el agua sagrada.

Ooze disparó un rayo a KibiShin, pero el dios era demasiado rápido para el mago oscuro.

-¡Rayos! ¡Estate quieto para que pueda matarte!

-¡Je! Reconozco que eres un gran mago. Mucho mejor que Babidi y Bibidi. Pero aquí acaban tus maldades.

-¡GAAAAAAH!-Ooze se lanzó contra KibiShin. El dios cargó una esfera de energía que lanzó contra Ooze. El villano la recibió y fue destruido por la energía positiva del Kaioh Shin.

-Un esbirro de Imperiex menos. Y luego el anciano Kaioh Shin dice que no soy útil. Ahora, debo ayudar a Access a buscar el agua sagrada.

_**(#######)**_

En Japón, ImperialDraMon, OmegaMon, DukeMon y BelzebuMon luchaban contra el núcleo de D-Reaper, pero era demasiado fuerte para ellos.

-Acabaré con toda vida. Sois unos salvajes que debéis desaparecer.

-No podemos rendirnos.-Dijo Daisuke. En ese momento, los dispositivos de Daisuke, Ken, Yamato y Taichi brillaron. Sus digimons se fusionaron para crear a ImperialDraMon modo Paladin. DukeMon se sintió inspirado por el coraje que mostraba Daisuke y se fusionó con su montura Grani. Ahora era DukeMon modo Carmesí.

-Inaudito. Los digimons no tienen emociones. Son seres digitales. Carecen de esas cosas.

-No subestimes a los digimons.-Dijo DukeMon. Él e ImperialDraMon atacaron a la vez a D-Reaper con sus ataques más poderosos. El núcleo del programa de ordenador no soportó tanta cantidad de energía y explotó. Ese fue el fin de D-Reaper. Los digimons volvieron a sus formas básicas y descansaron.

Brainiac notó la desaparición de D-Reaper.

-Perfecto. Han eliminado por mí a una de mi mayores amenazas.

_**(#######)**_

Imperiex llegó a un asteroide donde había un cofre. El agujero del candado tenía silueta humana.

-Traedme a Dark Specter.

-¡LO PAGARÁS CARO, IMPERIEX!

Imperiex agarró al villano y lo metió en el candado. Dark Specter recibió una descarga y él y el candado desaparecieron.

-Un sello menos. ¿Dónde está Ivan Ooze?

-Destruido.-Dijo Divatox.-KibiShin ha acabado con él.

-Ya veo... Hora del plan B. ¡Rita! ¡Zedd! Traed a Zatanna.

Rita y Zedd venían con una Zatanna controlada mentalmente por Astronema.

-¡etepmor olles!-Dijo Zatanna.

-!Por el poder y la fuerza del rayo, destruye ese sello!

Las magias se unieron y rompieron el segundo sello. El cofre desaparecióy en su lugar apareció un crital. Dentro de él, se veia una silueta.

-Bien. ¡Savage! ¡Te toca!

-Bien. Adelante.

Superman de Tierra 1 apareció. Estaba controlado por el Starro-Tech. Superman golpeó el cristal y se rompió. El cuerpo que había dentro del cristal estaba flotando en el aire.

-Acepta esta energía, amo GilgaKles.

La energía acumulada se introdujo en el cuerpo del mal ancestral y cobró vida. GilgaKles había resucitado. Su aspecto era el de un guerrero con larga barba. Llevaba armadura oscura y una gran espada en la espalda.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo, Imperiex.-Dijo GilgaKles.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, centra tus ataques en esa Liga y en ese Goku de la Tierra 3884. Luego gobernaremos el Omniverso.

-Sí.-Imperiex empezó a reir.

_**(#######)**_

Superman llevó a la Liga y a Goku a Themyscira, ya que en ese lugar no había tecnología.

-¿Aquí no vivía Wonder Woman?-Preguntó Goku.

-Sí. Ella desapareció y su tribu se fue con los Dioses del Olimpo a otra dimensión.

Danica y Wally llegaron a la isla con la ayuda que habían conseguido reclutar.

-Chicos, aquí están Amethyst, reina del Mundo Gema. Ragman, aunque tiene poco de Man. NightMistress. Klarion el Señor de la Guerra. Y como el Wally de nuestro Universo dice, ¿adivinad quién está no muerto? Así es, también venimos con Felix Faust Zombie.

-Pequeña. No uses la palabra que empiea por "z".

Superboy de Tierra-16 estaba asombrado al ver a Klarion. El Klarion de este Universo ya no era un niño. Ahora parecía Squall de Final Fantasy XVIII.

-Perfecto. Serán suficientes para acabar con Brainiac.-Dijo Superman.

En ese momento, la Tierra empezó a temblar. A lo lejos, una sombra gigantesca caminaba por el Mar Mediterraneo. Era el Brainiac original. Sólo que ahora su cuerpo era gigantesco. Y venía acompañado por naves calavera.

-Parece que nuestros problemas han aumentado.-Dijo Kid Flash.

Baby y D-Reaper han caído. Pero Brainiac aun sigue en pie. ¿Podrán salvar la Tierra?

_**Continuará...**_

**Nota: **En el siguiente capítulo veremos la batalla final entre Brainiac y la Liga. Además aparecerá un enemigo antiguo de Goku y un viejo aliado de Superman.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	8. Capítulo 8: El regreso de un aliado

_**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES JUNK HURK, TROBY, DARK STAR/DRAX-UR Y DAMIAN DRUE SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**_

_**GilgaKles es creación mia.**_

_**Capítulo 8: El regreso de un aliado.**_

El gigantesco Brainiac avanzaba hacia Themiscyra acompañado por un gran ejército de naves.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Nadie me dijo que tenía que luchar contra todo eso! Yo me largo. Felix Faust os desea suerte. Ya que si los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra no pueden con él, nadie podrá. Me retiro a una dimensión más tranquila. Suerte a todos.

Faust crea un portal y huye por él.

-¡Faust maldito!

-Que tipo más raro.-Dijo Uub confuso.

-Hay algunos que no cambian incluso estando muertos.-Dijo Danica.

-No podreis detenerme. Aun estando en un lugar favorable a vosotros.-Dijo Brainiac, el cual llegó a Themyscira. La Liga y sus aliados empezaron a luchar contra las naves.

Zod estaba destruyendo naves, cuando una de ellas lo atrapó con sus tentáculos.

-Zod. Únete a mí. ¿O acaso ya no recuerdas quien te dio esa diadema para aumentar tus poderes telekineticos? Yo he sido como tu padre, Zod. Mucho más de lo que lo fue Jax-Ur.

-Ni tú ni Jax-Ur sois mis padres. ¡No pienso unirme a ti!

-Ya veo... ¡Pues muere!-La nave empezó a disparar rayos verdes que dieron a Zod.- Durante mi ausencia he desarrollado un rayo de kryptonita. Ahora tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa, Zod.

Pero Zod no mostraba dolor alguno.

-¿Cómo? La kryptonita es perjudicial para los kriptonianos... A no ser que...

Antes de que terminara la frase, Zod destruyó la nave.

Amethyst creó a varios golems de cristal que empezaron a destruir más naves. Klarion, NightMistress, Barda y WarHawk luchaban contra el Brainiac gigante. Pero era inútil, sus ataques no le hacían nada.

-Está hecho de Nth Metal. Mi magia no funciona con él.-Dijo Klarion.

-Claro. Por eso comencé mi ataque en la Metro Torre. Para conseguir el Nth Metal de WarHawk.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que Felix Faust fue listo en largarse de aquí.-Dijo Klarion.

-Intenta escapar y te aseguro que te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno.-Dijo Barda.

-No es cobardía Barda. Tengo mi propio reino en el que pensar. Mejor retirarse y volver más fuerte que continuar y luchar por una causa perdida. Miralo así. Si caes, aun quedaré yo para luchar.

-¡Estaré más tranquila cuando te arranque los huesos! ¡Gusano!

Klarion abandonó Themyscira. Brainiac seguía avanzando.

-Seres orgánicos. No podéis contra mi armadura.

Detrás de Brainiac apareció un gran Tsunami. Aquaman apareció encima de la gran ola.

-¡¿Quieres este mundo, Brainiac?! Dos tercios de él son míos. Y no podrás tenerlo sin luchar.

Los ejércitos atlantes, bajo las órdenes de Mera y Aquagirl, aparecieron y ayudaron a los héroes a luchar contra las naves de Brainiac. Aqualad de Tierra 16 apareció con ellos.

_**#######**_

En la nave de Imperiex, GilgaKles miraba la escena.

-Ya veo... Los héroes van a acabar derrotando a tu Brainiac, Imperiex. Así como han derotado a Baby y a D-Reaper.

-Lo dudo, gran maestro. Brainiac ya es dueño del 50% de la tecnología del Universo. Pero, aunque derroten a Brainiac, esto no significará nada para mí. Sólo los estoy provando.

-Buen plan, Imperiex.

-Siempre puedes mandarnos a nosotros para ayudar a esa tostadora.-Dijo Astronema.

-No. Vosotros os quedaréis aquí.-Dijo GilgaKles.-Vosotros seréis mi ejército para mi asalto final al Omniverso.

-Como ordene.

En ese momento, una sombra saltó y atacó a GilgaKles.

-Yo me haré dueño de este ejército. Yo seré el soberano de la Existencia.

-¡Darkonda! ¡¿Qué le haces al amo?!

-Yo no respondo a nadie. Salvo a mí mismo. Y ahora acabaré con GilgaKles e Imperiex.

Darkonda iba a golpear con su espada, pero en ese momento notó que algo le cortó por la mitad.

-No necesito a rebeldes en mis filas. Que os sirva de lección.

Darkonda explotó. Imperiex se acercó a GilgaKles.

-No tenía que haberlo destruido. Podiamos haber usado el Starro tech como usamos en el Superman de Tierra 1.

-Yo no soy tan piadoso como tú, Imperiex.

Cooler y sus nuevos aliados miraron la escena.

-"Ha sido bueno no haber atacado a Imperiex ahora. Ese estúpido me ha enseñado algo valioso. Fufufufu."

-¡Cooler! ¡Gaskett! ¡Archerina!

-Sí, amo GilgaKles.-Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Necesito que vayáis con Lord Dark Star a Zamaron. Es hora de anunciar mi regreso a este Universo. Si os encontrais a Junk Hurk, traedmelo con vida.

Los cuatro pusieron rumbo al planeta de las Star Sapphire.

-Y tú. Quiero que vayas a Sharack. Necesito que robes algo de su templo.

-De acuerdo.-Una mujer vestida de blanco y pelo rubio apareció.-Lo que sea por aquellos que me salvaron la vida.

-Hazlo Aresia. Y crearé un mundo exclusivo para las mujeres en él que tú serás su emperatriz.

_**#######**_

En Japón, los niños elegidos hablaban entre ellos. Se explicaron todas sus aventuras. Pero en ese momento, Ken y Ryo empezaron a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Ya me... acuerdo.-Dijo Ryo.-Tú eres Ken. Y yo soy de la misma Tierra que vosotros.

-Yo también me acuerdo de ti. Ryo. Desapareciste cuando MillenniumMon abrió ese agujero a otra dimensión.

Ryo y Ken explicaron a los demás la historia de Millenniummon.

_**#######**_

Brainiac se paró. Aquaman le atacaba con el tridente de Poseidon.

-Al parecer, Brainiac no tiene respuesta a los recursos de Atlntis. Él no comprende la mezcla de magia y tecnologia exclusiva de la ciudad hundida.-Dijo Miracle.

-Tus trucos son interesantes. Pero a la vez inutiles.

Brainiac disparó un rayo rojo al cerebro de Aquaman. El rey de Atlantis entró en coma. Su hija, Mera y el Aqualad de Tierra 16 fueron a por él.

Brainiac retomó su ataque a Themyscira. Empezó a disparar a Superman y a sus aliados. Uno de los rayos destruyó un templo dedicado a la Diosa Atenea y que las Amazonas usaban como puerta al Monte Olimpo o al InfraMundo. Una lápida que había en el suelo empezó a librar relámpagos. Una figura apareció entre el polvo que las descargas eléctricas levantaron.

-Vaya... Por lo que veo, este mundo no ha cambiado nada.

Brainiac encaró a Superman, mientras entretenía al resto de l liga y a Goku con más naves.

-Ríndete, Kal-El. La resistencia es inútil.

-No dejaré que destruyas el mundo.

-¿Destruirlo? ¡No! Yo quiero recrearlo y supervisarlo.

-Entonces... ¿Deseas volver a las raices? ¿Acaso no estabas con Imperiex?

-No. He hecho mis cálculos. Y si dejo que Imperiex se salga con la suya, todos, incluido yo, dejaremos de existir. No puedo permitirlo. Usaré todo recurso de este Universo para atacarlo.

La misteriosa sombra saltó y decapitó a Brainiac. Las naves y las máquinas volvieron a la normalidad.

-Sois demasiado piadosos con el enemigo. En mi mundo todos acabaron igual. ¡DE RODILLAS!

Superman quedó en shock al ver a esa persona. Lo mismo con los que la conocían: Goku, Capitán Marvel, Bard, Miracle, Mera y los habitantes de la Tierra 16.

-Has vuelto... ¡Diana!

Diana ahora tenía un mechón canoso y una gran cicaatriz en su ojo derecho.

-Así es. Gracias a Brainiac, he podido volver a este mundo.

-¿Esa es Wonder Woman? ¡Mola!-Dijo Batman.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, hermana en el campo de batalla. No sé donde has estado, pero has llegado en el momento oportuno.

-Hola Barda.

Mera cogió el cuerpo de su marido y lo llevó de vuelta a Atlantis.

-Aquaman no ha muerto.-Dijo Kai-ro.-Está en coma. En uno muy profundo. Brainiac ha apagado su mente. No sé... cuando despertará.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo Mera.-Brainiac era una amenaza para todos. Tú padre luchó para proteger a sus subditos. Como el rey que era. Ven conmigo, Mareena. Es hora de ocupar el trono de Atlantis. El pueblo verá en ti el Futuro.

-Aun no puedo...

-Como quieras. Yo no te obligaré, no soy tu padre. Pero es lo que él querría.

Mera volvió a Atlantis.

Terry miraba a Mareena.

-Sé por lo que pasa. Pero por suerte no hemos perdido a nadie más. Hemos detenido la invasión de Brainiac y hemos recuperado a Wonder Woman.

-¿Es eso cierto, Diana? ¿Has venido a ayudar? ¡¿O HAS VENIDO A PREPARAR EL CAMINO PARA TUS CAMARADAS, LOS AMOS DE LA JUSTICIA?!

-¿Los Amos de la Justicia?-Dijeron los viajeros de Tierra 16. Superboy de Tierra 16 miraba a Diana con ira.

_**#######**_

En la nave de Imperiex, GilgaKles miraba a Broly. Estaba listo para entrar en acción.

-He visto muchos Super Saiyans legendarios a lo largo del Multiverso. Pero tú eres formidable. Ve y acaba con Goku y Vegeta.

-¡Sí!

Brainiac ha sido detenido. ¿Será Diana la verdadera Wonder Woman de Tierra 3884? ¿O será la Wonder Woman de los Amos de la Justicia?

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota:**_ Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Amor y Guerra

_**Capítulo 9: Amor y Guerra.**_

-¿Has dicho Amos de la Justicia?-SuperBoy se lanzó contra Diana y la agarró del cuello.-¡Por tu culpa, ya no tenemos un lugar al cual llamar hogar!

-Espera Conner. Aun no sabemos con seguridad si es la Diana de su Universo o la Diana de este Universo.

Superboy soltó a Diana.

-Tú no eres... ¿el chico de ese otro Universo que Clark y Goku liberaron de Buu?

-Este comentario demuestra que es nuestra Diana.-Dijo Goku confiado.-Según me contasteis, en ese Universo no existimos ni yo ni ninguno de mis amigos.

-No te fies.-Dijo Robin.-Pueden habernos estudiado antes de invadirnos.

-Vaya...

-Ya descubriremos con el tiempo si es una intrusa o es nuestra amiga.-Dijo Superman.

_**#######**_

Una nave perteneciente al ejército del Rey Cold se dirigía al planeta de las Zamarons. En ella iban Cooler, Gaskett, Archerina y Lord Dark Star.

-Ya estamos cerca. Mostraremos al Universo que Lord GilgaKles ha vuelto destruyendo al cuerpo de las Linternas Violeta. ¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Has visto, Gaskett? Es un planeta hermoso.

-Sí. Lo conquistaré y te lo regalaré. Y llamaré al planeta Archerina en tu honor.

-¡Que bonito!-Los dos amantes robóticos se abrazaron.

-Sois unos cyborgs muy raros. Mostrando emociones... Deberíais estar preparando vuestros ejércitos.-Dijo Cooler.

Lord Dark Star miraba con melancolía al planeta.

En la superficie del planeta, Gaskett, Archerina y un ejército de Cogs aparecieron y empezaron a destruir todo lo que veían.

_**#######**_

En el Planeta Sharack, Tommy estaba haciendo sus últimos entrenamientos con Hurk y los Guerreros Legendarios del Universo DF. Carol estaba mirandolos cuando su anillo empezó a hacer ruido.

-¿Eh? ¡Alguien está atacando a Zamaron!

-Son Gaskett y Archerina del Imperio de las Máquinas.-Dijo Troby.-Y van con Cooler.

-Debo ir a ayudar a mi pueblo.-Dijo Carol.

-Espera. Te acompaño.-Dijo Hurk.-Y tu Tommy vienes conmigo.

-Bien, maestro.

-Nosotros queremos ir.-Dijo Takuya.

-Queremos ayudar.

-No. Os necesito aquí. Alguien tiene que defender a esta gente.-Dijo Troby.-Que Hal, Carol, Tommy y Junk Hurk vayan a Zamaron. Yo me quedaré aquí.

_**#######**_

Archerina y Gaskett seguían destruyendo. La Star Sapphire aparecieron y empezaron a destruir a los Cogs.

-Ya están aquí esos insectos molestos.-Dijo Cooler.

-Si son tan molestos, ¿por qué no te encargas tú? Pensaba que a ti te gutaba mancharte las manos, no como tu hermano Freezer.-Dijo Dark Star.

-Vigila tu lengua. Porque seas el favorito de Imperiex no significa que puedas hablarme así. Además, acabar con ellas es trabajo para los peones. Es una pena que Thousa, Naize y Doore ya no estén aquí conmigo. Hubiesemos acabado con ellas hace un minuto.

-Está bien. Seguiré disfrutando de la batalla.

-"Disfruta ahora que puedes. En cuanto acabe con Imperiex y GilgaKles, tú serás el próximo de mi lista."

Gaskett y Archerina empezaron a derrotar a las Star Sapphire, hasta que un rayo verde golpeó a Gaskett y uno violeta golpeó a Archerina. Hal, Carol, Tommy y Hurk aparecieron en el planeta.

-¿Quién se ha atrevido?-Dijo Gaskett.

-Perfecto. Ya ha llegado la diversión.-Dijo Cooler. La expresión de Dark Star se volvió seria.

Hal y Carol plantaron cara a Gaskett y Archerina. Tommy y Hurk destruían a todos los Cogs.

-Ten cuidado, Carol. Estos dos pueden hacerse gigantes.

-Contra vosotros no nos hará falta. Te probamos el otro día en Oa y no eres para tanto, Green Lantern.-Dijo Gaskett.

Gaskett atacó a Hal con u espada. El Green Lantern se defendió creando una espada verde con su anillo. Archerina empezó a disparar flechas contra Carol. Ésta se defendía creando un escudo.

Cooler fue a donde estaban Junk Hurk y Tommy.

-Hoy pagarás el haberme cortado la mano, Escudero.

-Hoy acabaré con tu maldad. Así corregiré el error que cometí entrenando a tu avaricioso padre. Tommy, tú quédate aquí. Cooler es demasiado para ti.

El tirano y el escudero comenaron un duelo de espadas. Cooler usaba muy bien la espada Damocles.

-Ya veo... Cold te enseñó aquello que yo le enseñé a él.

-Así es. A mí me interesaba conocer este estilo de lucha. El tonto de mi hermano prefería usar ataques de energía para destruir a sus enemigos. Era igual de bárbaro que esos saiyans que tanto temía.

Cooler alzó su espada y de ella salió su conocido rayo de la muerte. Hurk dio un gran salto y esquivó el ataque.

_**#######**_

En Sharack, un portal se abrió y de él salieron Aresia y Atrocitus, acompañados de una sonda de Imperiex.

-Muy bien, grandullón. Ocúpate del Guardián. Yo iré a por eso que quiere el amo GilgaKles.

-Tú a mí no me das órdenes, mujer.

Aresia saltó y tumbó al Red Lantern de una patada.

-Vigila tus palabras, bruto. He sido entrenada para derribar a seres más temibles que tú. lo que te han ordenado.

-Grrr.

Aresia y Atrocitus se fueron por caminos separados. Aresia fue directa al Templo. Atrocitus fue directo a por Troby acompañado de la sonda.

**Flashback.**

-¿Troby? ¿Ese es el nombre del Guardián que ordenó la destrucción de mi Sector?

-Así es, Atrocitus. Fue expulsado y se unió a la orden de los Escuderos Universales.-Dijo Imperiex.

-¿Y dónde está ahora ese maldito enano?

-En Sharack. Irás con Aresia a ese planeta. Mientras ella cumple su misión, tú te encargarás de ese guardián renegado.

-Será un placer.

-"¡Ju! Estúpido. Troby no tuvo nada que ver con ese genocidio. Fue cosa de Krona, pero ese guardián fue desterrado de este Universo."

**Fin del Flashback.**

Troby se encontraba con los supervivientes.

-Disculpa.-Dijo Lisa.-¿Es cierto que quí tenéis una biblioteca?

-Así es. Se encuentra en el Templo. Puedes leer todo lo que quieras.

-Gracias.

-Liz. Estamos en otro Universo, ¿y tú te pones a leer libros? Eres una friki.

-Si vamos a vivir en este Universo, lo mejor será estar informados, Bart.-Lisa se fue con mal humor a la biblioteca.

-Es maravilloso.-Dijo Troby.-La curiosidad de los niños, es algo magnífico.

En ese momento, Troby paró con sus manos un rayo rojo.

-Te encontré, guardián genócida.-Atrocitus apareció en el cielo, acompañado de la sonda.

-¡Ese tipo! ¡Es el que venció a LuceMon como si fuera un novato!-Dio Kouji.

-Vamos, evolucionemos en SusanooMon. Vengaremos a todos los que Imperiex ha destruido.

Los niños evolucionaron en SusanooMon y fueron a luchar contra la Sonda.

-Escuchame SusanooMon. Ese no es el verdadero Imperiex. Es sólo una sonda que envía para hacer su trabajo más rápido. Pero no lo subestimes. No es tan fuerte como el original, pero su poder es inmenso.

-Gracias por el consejo, Maestro Troby.-SusanooMon y la sonda empezaron a luchar entre ellos.

-Deberías preocuparte más por tu seguridad que por la de los demás.

-Atrocitus... Pensé que tu rencor hacia los Guardianes había terminado.

-Todavía no. Debo acabar con el guardián que autorizó la masacre del sector 666. Por eso estoy hoy aquí. ¡PARA ACABAR CONTIGO!

Atrocitus empezó a atacar a Troby, pero el guardián no contraatacaba. Solamente se defendía.

-Imperiex te ha engañado. Yo no soy el Guardián que buscas.

-¡Mientes!

Lisa se encontraba en la biblioteca.

-¡Asombroso! ¡Todo el conocimiento del Omniverso almacenado en una sola sala! ¡Sabios y genios matarían por estar aquí! A ver que hay por aquí... Milenio de Plata. Historia de los Saiyans. Enciclopedia Mitológica Omniversal. GilgaKles, leyenda del Héroe caído. Gemas del Infinito...

En ese momento, Damian Drue cayó cerca de donde estaab ella, derribando varias estanterías.

-¡Ah! ¿Estás bien?-Lisa fue a ver a Damian.

-Lárgate. Esa mujer es peligrosa.

-¿Mujer?

-Habla de mí, pequeña.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Aresia. Y tranquila, yo no hago daño a mujeres.

-No la escuches... trabaja para Imperiex.-Dijo Damian Drue.

-¿Imperiex? El tipo que destruyó nuestro mundo. Rápido. Debo avisar a alguien.

-No te dejaré. No dejaré que nadie arruine mi plan para crear mi mundo habitado exclusivamente por mujeres.

-O sea, ¿qué luchas por los derechos de las mujeres?

-Así es. Quiero mostrar a los hombres que las mujeres somos mejores que ellos. Por eso, eliminaré a todo macho de este Universo.

-Eso es una locura. Las mujeres debemos mostrar lo que valemos mediante esfuerzo. La violencia no justifica nada.

-¿Sabes? Hablas igual que la tonta de Diana. Ya nos veremos otro día. Adios, pequeña.

Aresia se fue de Sharack usando un portal.

_**#######**_

Hal y Carol seguían luchando contra los dos robots. Gaskett y Archerina juntaron sus manos y lanzaron un rayo contra los dos héroes. Hal y Carol crearon un escudo que paró el ataque.

-Son duros, querido.-Dijo Archerina.

-No te preocupes. Sus anillos no durarán siempre. Y una ve se queden sin energía, acabaremos con ellos.

-Eres muy listo, cariño.

-¿Cómo estás de energía, Carol?

-Estoy al límite. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo.

-Rendios ahora, Lanterns.-Gaskett se disponía a atacar de nuevo, pero un rayo violeta lo tumbó. Poco después, un rayo azul tumbó a Archerina. Eran Razer y Aga Po.

-¿Quién? No puede ser.. Aga Po. Pensaba que estaba muerta.

-No Carol. Sinestro me dejó muy mal. Por suerte, los médicos del Planeta Pital me trataron y ahora estoy recuperada.

-Razer. ¿Cómo abías que estabamos en problemas?

-El Maestro Troby contactó conmigo. Me pidió que fuera a por Aga Po y os ayudara.

-Perfecto. Juntos podremos acabar fácilmente con Cooler y sus aliados.

-Señor Cooler, vamos a necesitar su ayuda.-Dijo Gaskett.

-Gaskett, Gaskett. ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo no necesito?

-¿Eh?

-Yo no necesito a inútiles.

Cooler cortó en dos a Gaskett y Archerina y los destruyó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Dijo Hal.

-Fácil. Han demostrado ser débiles al pedir ayuda.

-Maldito cobarde.-Tommy se enfadó y empezó a atacar a Cooler con su espada. Cooler se defendía bien de los ataques. Cooler iba a atacar, pero Hurk se puso delante y protegió a Tommy. Tommy atacó a Cooler y con un golpe de espada cortó el brazo de Cooler donde este tenía la espada Damocles

-¡Arrgh! ¡Otra vez! ¡Maldito Escudero! ¡Volveré! ¡En cuanto haya destruido a GilgaKles y a Imperiex y me haga con el control de sus tropas! ¡El Omniverso debe pertenecer a la familia más poderosa!

Imperiex apareció en Zamaron.

-Lo sabía. Eres tan traicionero como tu padre. Es por eso que Cold te dejó a ti en Apokolips. No confiaba en ti. El único hijo al que de verdad quería Cold era a tu hermano. A ti te veía como un fracaso. Y así es como te veo yo a ti ahora.-Imperiex disparó un rayo contra Cooler.

-¡Perdóneme! ¡Juro que te serviré! ¡ARGH!-El rayo fulminó a Cooler.

-Volveré a a nave. ¡Dark Star! Tú cumple la orden de GilgaKles.

-Sí.-Dark Star dio un salto y se puso frente a los Escuderos.

Junk Hurk se acercó a su madre, Aga Po.

-Hace mucho que no me visitas, hijo mio.

-Me enteré que secuestrabas hombres y los encerrabas en cristales.

-Te hubiera protegido, hijo. Establecí como regla no hacer daño a niños indefensos, sino protegerlos, ya que ellos son el producto del amor.

- Madre yo ya era mayor.

Aga Po miró su brazo izquierdo y miro sangre.

- Tienes una herida Junk Elías Hurk.

-Solo es un rasguño, ya no soy un niño.

- Debes tener más cuidado, Junkito.

- En realidad Junk, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Ten cuidado.

Junk Hurk y Aga Po miraron a Dark Star, al cual tenían delante.

- Drax que honor me vienes a visitar.

- He venido a disculparme. Lamento no haber podido evitar las impurezas de este Universo. Lamento no haber logrado que me amarás Aga. Pero también lamentó dejarte sin un hijo. ¡Vamos!

Ecliptor y Astronema sujetaron al Escudero.

- Muerto. Te creía muerto. Eres un traidor para tu pueblo y para la orden y para mi causa. Llevenselo.

-Veo que tú también tienes aquello que te mandaron recoger.-Dijo Aresia, la cual apareció a su lado.

-No puede ser... ¡Aresia!

-Hola, Star Sapphire. Cuanto tiempo.

-Pensé que habías muerto.

-No. El amo Imperiex me salvó antes de que el avión estallara. Ahora trabajo para él como señal de gratitud.

Los villanos se fueron llevandose a Junk Hurk.

-¡Maestro!-Gritó Tommy.

-Debemos volver a Sharack e informar a Troby de todo lo que ha sucedido.

_**#######**_

Troby seguía defendiendose de los ataques de Atrocitus. SusanooMon seguía luchando contra la Sonda. Estaban muy igualados.

-Es muy duro.-Dijo SusanooMon.

La Sonda se disponía a disparar un rayo, pero alguien destruyó su brazo. Los atacantes eran Sheera y Gale.

-Eso por destruir nuestro planeta. Ahora, SusanoMon.

-Gracias, Sheera y Gale. ¡Ama-no-Habakiri!

SusanooMon usó su espada y cortó a la sonda en dos. El falso Imperiex estaló en mil pedazos.

Troby lanzó un rayo contra Atrocitus. Luego, se acercó a él y le puso las manos en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Mostrarte la verdad.

Troby empezó a mostrarle a Atrocitus quien fue el causante de la masacre. Le mostró como Krona saboteó a los ManHunters y estos empezaron a masacrar todo el sector 666. Luego mostró coo el mismo Troby desterró a Krona a un Universo vacío.

-Es... ¿Es cierto todo esto?

-Así es, Atrocitus. Imperiex se ha aprovechado de tu ira para beneficio de sus planes.

-Ya veo... Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-Preguntó SusanooMon a Atrocitus.

-Volveré a mi sector. Reclutaré a mis antiguos camaradas y los prepararé para la guerra contra Imperiex y GilgaKles.

-¿Ya ha sido liberado?

-Sí, Troby. Y también tienen bajo su control a un Superman de una Tierra Muerta. Creo que le llamaban Superman de Tierra 1.

-Eso es terrible. Debemos reunirnos todos los héroes y planear una ofensiva contra GilgaKles. Iré al Universo PR. Allí reclutaré a todos los rangers que enfrentaron a los miembros de la Alianza del Mal.

_**#######**_

En la Tierra, Diana estaba hablando con Bruce y los demás héroes. Les explicaba todo lo que ocurrió en el Universo de los Amos de la Justicia.

-Verás. Un año después de que Goku se fuer con Uub. Observabamos el Mundo de los Amos de la Justicia. Prometieron con su palabra. Empezaron a mejorar su mundo. Pero un día, no recibiamos señal de ese Universo. Tampoco pudimos acceder a él. Luthor confesó que la máquina que usó para arrebatar los poderes a los Amos de la Justicia tenía un efecto temporal. Decidimos recurrir a Access para ir a ese Universo. Una vez allí, vimos que el mundo estaba sumergido en una guerra. Los habitantes de ee mundo la llamaban la Primera Guerra Mundial entre Superhombres. Lord Batman lideraba un lado, el que luchaba por un mundo libre. Lord Superman lideraba al otro. Su facción quería la opresión de ese mundo. Pensé que habían cambiado, pero me equivoqué. Pero no era la única que pensaba así. Lord Green Lantern, Lady HawkGirl y Lord Detective Marciano escaparon de la Tierra disgustados con la repentina guerra que estalló. Ellos fueron los únicos que cambiaron. En ese momento, Mongul atacó la Tierra 3884. Superman y los demás tuvieron que volver, pero yo decidí quedarme y ayudar a Lord Batman en su busqueda de un mundo pacífico. Lord Batman decidió sellar el acceso a ese Universo para evitar que la Guerra se extendiera al Universo 3884. Entonces ocurrió lo peor. Lady Wonder Woman se hizo pasar por mi y asesinó a Lord Batman. Entonces, sentí una gran ira y acabé con ella. Lord Superman y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Nos uniriamos en matrimonio y así acabaríamos la guerra que empezaba a destruir ese mundo. Y tuvimos un hijo. Más bien, Lord Superman creó un clon usando un 50% de su ADN y un 50% del mio. Ese niño sería nuestro sucesor y el que haría que el mundo se convirtiera en un lugar mejor. Pero Brainiac y Aresia, cumpliendo órdenes de Imperiex, secuetraron a mi hijo y se lo llevaron a esta Tierra. Luego, obligó a los Amos de la Justicia a seguir sus órdenes. Yo me negué. Y gracias al ataque de Brainiac, pude regresar a mi Universo.

-Esa historia del clon... Es similar a la mia.-Dijo Conner.

-¿Y dónde está ese niño?-Preguntó Bruce.

-Está aquí mimo. Ven con tu madre. Zod.

-¡¿EH?!

_**#######**_

En la nave de Imperiex, GilgaKles hablaba con Lord Superman.

-Es vuestro turno. Id a la Tierra 3884 y capturad a esos héroes.

-Sí, Lord GilgaKles.

-Una vez atrapados, les insertaré el Starro Tech. Y harán todo lo que les pida.-Dijo Savage.

Zod ha resultado ser hijo de Wonder Woman. Y Hurk ha sido capturado.

¿Podrán salvarlo a él y a la Existencia?

_**Continuará...**_

_**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES JUNK HURK, TROBY, DARK STAR/DRAX-UR Y DAMIAN DRUE SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**_

_**GilgaKles es creación mia.**_

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y agradecer a ocnarf su constante ayuda.

_**Saludos.**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Se acerca la batalla final

_**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES JUNK HURK, TROBY, DARK STAR/DRAX-UR Y DAMIAN DRUE SON CREACIÓN DE OCNARF.**_

_**GilgaKles es creación mia.**_

_**Capítulo 10: Se acerca la batalla final.**_

_**Sharack.**_

Troby reunió a Hal, Carol, Razer Damian, Aga Po, Tommy, a todos los supervivientes y a los Escuderos. Atrocitus llegó con sus antiguos Red Lanterns. Atrocitus trajo por la fuerza a Larfleeze.

-¡Déjame! ¡Debo regresar con todas mis pertenencias!

-Escuchame bien, Larfleeze. Si no nos ayudas, GilgaKles destruirá todo el Omniverso, incluyendo todas tus posesiones. Además, si ayudas, te daré algo de mi posesión como premio.-Dijo Troby.

-Está bien, Oano. Te ayudaré.

-Es una pena no contar con Sinestro.

-Lo siento, Maestro Troby.-Dijo Hal.-Pero tenía que matarlo. O sino iba a destruir todo el Universo con esa máquina.

-Lo sé Jordan. Hiciste lo que creiste correcto. Ahora debo ir a por la ayuda. Iré con Access a por los héroes perfectos. Aquellos que salvaron sus Universos de la destrucción.

-¡Espere!-Dijo Lisa.- Déjeme ir con usted. Yo puedo decirle quien puede ayudarnos.

-Es muy arriesgado pequeña. Conmigo vendrán Hal, Carol y Damian.

-Pero he encontrado en los libros de la Biblioteca de Sharack el nombre de alguien que nos puede ayudar.

-¿Los Vengadores?

-No Bart.

-¿Batman?

-No papá. Ese alguien es Rumpelstiltskin.

-Me parece muy arriesgado. Ya luché con él antes. Rumpelstiltskin, es demasiado arrogante, demasiado egoísta. Dudo mucho que nos ayude.

-Te ayudaremos a convencerle.-Dijo Hal.

-Probad a darle palomitas.-Dijo Homer. Todos se quedaron mirándole.-¡¿Qué?! A todo el mundo le gustan las palomitas.

-Es demasiado poderoso para vosotros. Yo me encargo de él. Vosotros iréis a por el antiguo amor de Hurk.

-¿Hablas de Maléfica?

-Así es, Tommy.

-Yo también iré.-La reina de las Zamaron se acercó a Troby.

-Reina Aga Po. Entiendo que esté preocupada por su hijo. Pero necesito que se quede aquí y defienda a los supervivientes de los ataques de Imperiex.

-¡NO! Mi Junkito puede estar... No. Está en peligro de ser asesinado por ese GilgaKles. No puedo quedarme aquí quieta mientras ese loco hace lo que quiere.

-Digo lo mismo.-Dijo Lisa.-No tendré poderes como el Maestro Troby, Takuya y sus amigos o Sheera y Gale, pero también quiero hacer algo para salvar el Omniverso. Después de todo, el Omniverso es el hogar de todos los aquí presentes y debemos luchar para defenderlo.

Troby se acercó y acaricio la cabeza de Lisa.

- Eres pequeña pero sabía.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos.-Dijo Takuya.

-No, joven. Vosotros y Atrocitus os quedareis aquí. Puede que Imperiex ataque este planeta. Además, no os preocupeis por mí. Han pasado años desde ese encuentro. He entrenado y estudiado a Rumpelstiltskin, sus técnicas y poderes y he seguido sus actividades. Rumplestiltskin es un mago muy poderoso, pero torcido y codicioso que es capaz de ver el futuro. Él es uno de los seres más temidos de la Tierra del cuento de hadas y es conocido por su alquiler. Esta vez estoy más que preparado. Antes visitaré al Viejo Kaioh Shin, le pediré que avise a la Liga y a los Guerreros Z.

_**Planeta Supremo.**_

Troby y sus acompañantes aparecieron en el planeta. Fueron recibidos por KibiShin.

-Bienvenido, Maestro Troby.

-¡Vaya! Hola de nuevo, Troby. ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

-Vaya a la Tierra y reclute a la Liga y a los Guerreros Z. Y cuando vengan aquí, desbloquea todo el poder del humano llamado Uub.

-¿El poder de Uub?

-Así es. Necesitaremos el poder del Buu maligno.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y si recupera la memoria y vuelve a atacar el Universo?

-Tranquilos. Enma hace bien su trabajo. Sus recuerdos de Buu fueron suprimidos y ya no hay maldad en él. Así que es seguro que usará todo ese poder para el bien.

-De acuerdo, Troby.

-¡Ah! Y avisa a Access y al Espectro. Necesitaremos la ayuda de varios héroes.

-De acuerdo. Por lo que me contó el Espectro, ese GilgaKles es un ser similar a Darkseid. No tiene el poder para generar ondas de energía pero es un enemigo a tener en cuenta.

_**Nave de Imperiex.**_

Aresia, Dark Star, Astronema y Ecliptor llegaron con Hurk.

-Ya hemos vuelto, Lord GilgaKles.

-Buen trabajo, Dark Star, Astronema y Ecliptor. Aresia, ¿me has traído lo que te pedí?

-Sí, amo.-Aresia le entregó una piedra brillante a GilgaKles. El Villano la puso en su espada.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora mi espada HellBarda vuelve a ser el arma más peligrosa del Omniverso.

-¿Y cómo pudo ese estúpido de Troby encontrar esa piedra?

-No la encontró Imperiex. El Padre de Todo se la dio para asegurarse de que no volviera a caer en mis manos nunca más.

-Entonces...

-Sí, Imperiex. Troby ayudó al Creador a sellarme. Maldito sea. Primero acabaré con ese Oano y después recrearé el Omniverso a mi gusto. Broly, Amos de la Justicia. Lo he pensado mejor. Quedaos aquí. Troby está viajando entre Universos. Está preparando su ataque. Muy bien, yo empezaré a preparar a mi ejército. ¡JEJEJEJE!

_**Torre Metro.**_

La Liga y Goku estaban reunidos.

-¿Así que Zod es tu hijo? ¿Y de Lord Superman?-Dijo Bruce asombrado.

-Así es.

-¿Y dónde está ese asesino?-Dijo Superboy de Tierra 16 con ira.

-Con Imperiex. Aproveché su ausencia para venir a este mundo.

-¿Y sabes dónde está Imperiex?-Preguntó Goku.

-En una nave situada en el vacio entre Universos. Pero desconozco su situación exacta. Lo siento.

-No importa. Sólo tenemos que pedir ayuda a Access par encontrarla y atacaremos Imperiex antes de que actúe.

-Superman, Superman... Por lo que veo, todos estos años junto a Goku te han vuelto un impaciente.

Todos se giraron y vieron al Viejo Kaioh Shin. Venía con KibiShin, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks y los Niños Elegidos.

-¡Viejo Kaioh Shin! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Nos vimos el otro día Goku.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Debemos actuar ya, Superman. Junk Hurk fue capturado. Y el Maestro Troby, Access y el Espectro están reclutando toda la ayuda posible. Y mi parte en esta batalla decisiva es desbloquear todo el potencial de Uub. Será necesario tener de nuestro lado el poder del Buu Maligno.

-Pero, ¿No necesitará 25 horas para eso? No tenemos tiempo.

-Claro que no, KibiShin. Pero lo que si tenemos es la Sala del Tiempo en el Palacio de Dende. Allí iremos Uub y yo. Vosotros iréis con KibiShin al lugar donde Imperiex tiene su nave.

-¡De acuerdo!

KibiShin llevó a los Héroes al vacio entre Universos. Uub y el Viejo Kaioh Shin fueron al Palacio de Dende.

_**Universo Fairy Tale. (NOTA: No confundir con el famoso manga Fairy Tail.)**_

Troby apareció en un denso bosque, buscando a su otra némesis. Los Escuderos sabían que era rival de Master Vile, pero uno pocos sabían de la enemistad que había entre el Oano y Rumpelstiltskin.

Troby miraba el castillo de su peor enemigo, ahí estaba flaco, alto, con traje y ropa negra, tatuaje en el rostro mejilla derecha, la piel escamosa, el cabello marrón y ojos amarillos haciendo poses divertidos. El avatar de la voluntad choco con el de la magia oscura.

- Maestro Troby, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, Rumpelstiltskin. Aunque esta vez no vengo para detenerte.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Ayuda.

Rumpelstiltskin empezó a reirse.

-¡GAHAHAHAHAHA! ¿Ayuda? ¿El gran Maestro Troby viene a pedirme ayuda? ¿A mí? ¿A Rumpelstiltskin? ¡GAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rumpelstiltskin disparó un rayo oscuro que dio a Troby tumbándolo. Una mujer de aspecto tenebroso apareció al lado de Rumpelstiltskin.

-¡Tú eres Grimhilde!

-Regina Grimhilde Mills para ti, Oano. En ti puedo sentir como fluye un gran poder, casi llegando al nivel de Rumpelstiltskin. Sólo que uno más puro y de la luz. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi aprendiz y amigo Junk Elias Hurk ha sido capturado por Imperiex y necesitaba la ayuda de tu maestro pero renuncio.

- ¿Y porque tendría de ayudarte? Soy la reina malvada no una santa.

- Soy un Maestro Escudero y un antiguo Guardian de Oa, que necesita tu ayuda. Miles de millones de vidas pueden salvarse.

Regina miraba fríamente y soltó una risa. Rumpelstiltskin empezó a reir con ella.

- Si millones de vidas dependen de ti, eso no me incumbe. Yo tengo otros asuntos. Estoy actualmente cazando a una princesa que ha vuelta una forajida y una molestia.

- Si, vi los carteles de "Se busca". Por favor reina, es necesario. Malefica y Junk Hurk son amantes y tienen una hija.

- ¿Una hija?... ¡Y eso a mi qué! Si esa hada oscura del Páramo engendró un parásito con un forastero, allá ella.

- Se que fueron amigas antes.

- ¡Eso es el pasado!

Troby miro y decidió usar psicología inversa.

- Esta bien, Regina iré yo solo. No importa entonces si tu hijo Henry también llegara a ser destruido, pues Imperiex busca destruir impurezas del Omniverso.

Regina lanzo una ráfaga de oscuridad que Troby desvío.

- ¡A HENRY NO LO METAS EN ESTO!

Henry es el fruto de Daniel y ella. Amaba a su hijo, pero no podía cuidarlo bajo la vigilancia de su madre Cora. Nieves delató sin saber lo que pasaría a Cora el matrimonio de Regina y Daniel, matando a Daniel.

Grimhilde estuvo pensando un rato y luego habló.

-Bien Troby. ¿Qué deseas de mí?

-Gracias, reina. Con tu ayuda pararemos a Imperiex y a GilgaKles.

-¿GilgaKles? ¿Han liberado a ese loco? ¿Acaso Imperiex es estúpido?

Troby comenzzó a explicarle su plan a Grimhilde y a Rumpelstiltskin.

_**El Páramo.**_

Lisa miraba impresionada el Páramo. Era más impresionante que lo expuesto en los libros. Luminoso y oscuro, la oscuridad y la luz rondaban por aquí luchando y en el centro estaba la magia, las tres energías estaban cruzadas entre si. Los valorianos y las hadas eran enemigos naturales, pues los valorianos representaban la luz del avance científico y estudio intelectual frente a la oscuridad de las supersticiones que eran las hadas con la magia. Por eso ver que un valoriano y un hada se enamorarán era algo raro, uno representaba la magia y otro la ciencia.

En ese momento unos arbustos humanoides de gran tamaño aparecieron con la intención de atacar a Lisa. Damien la aparto bloqueando un golpe del bastón de los dos guerreros. Damián miraba y miraba por lo visto debería usar el Trauk- Ku, era muy poderoso y peligroso. Uno de ellos miro al Escudero.

- Salvaste a la pequeña cuando bien pudiste dejarla morir, tu alma y corazón son puros. Podeis pasar.

Aga Po habló.

- Como antigua Reina del planeta Zamaron y líder de las Star Sapphire exijo una audiencia con el hada llamada Malefica.

En ese momento todo oscureció, grandes relámpagos cayeron, una ventisca fría y llena de poder surgió, un relámpago ilumino el lugar, un fuego se prendió y una mujer muy alta, verde de piel, túnica negra y cuernos en la cabeza apareció. A su lado un cuervo negro apareció. Su mirada era sería y fría.

-¿A qué habéis venido, forasteros? Por cierto guerrero, me gusto mucho lo que hiciste con esa pequeña, un acto muy desinteresado. Tú, antigua Reina de Zamaron, un poder luminoso detecto en ti. Tu aura me recuerda a la de alguien.

Aga Po se le acercó, Carol la paró y preguntó.

- Aga, ¿no quieres que me ocupe yo?, ahora soy la reina.

- Te agradezco la sugerencia Carol, pero si Tommy hubiera sido capturado tu también te pondrías como yo. Junkito es mi hijo y lo voy a salvar.

Carol miraba a Tommy conversar con Lisa y como ambos exploraban todo el lugar. Carol, pensaba. Ella lo había cuidado cuando Hal murió y luego de que casi muriera con Hildergan había pedido que no corriera peligro. Ambas reinas con hijos rebeldes que desobedecían todo pero querían hacer lo correcto, mientras que ellas eran estrictas y apegadas a las reglas. A decir verdad, era la única cosa por la que casi arruina el plan de Aresia aún cuando el anillo la poseyó. Su amor era más fuerte. El Maestro Troby le dijo en una sesión de consejo: aún en el alma más oscura hay esperanza Carol Ferris. Tal vez sea más fácil odiar, pero es más fuerte amar. Y el vínculo con tu hijo era la única cosa que evito que cayeras en el abismo porque todavía tenías algo porque luchar. Los Guardianes nunca entendieron lo que era la libertad de expresión y las emociones,solo se centraron en la voluntad, yo también pero al igual,que Hal pienso que a veces hay que ser más libre y tomar nuestros propios caminos. Y sabes porque yo, Ganthet, Las Zamaron nos distanciamos de ellos, porque somos seres que queremos más, queremos salir y crecer. Conoces la Alegoría de La Caverna de Platón, el filósofo griego de la Tierra. Bueno, hay un ser entro al paraíso al mundo ideal y dejo el mundo de las sombras de la ignorancia. Los guardianes creen que lo saben todo, pero se demostró finalmente con los Red Lanterns y Siniestro que no eran tan omniscientes como creyeron siempre.

-Buen punto.

Malefica miraba y pensaba.

-Junkito... Tu aura y ese nombre... ¿Eres cercana del Escudero valoriano conocido como Junk Elías Hurk?

- Si, él es mi hijo. Y ha sido secuestrado por un loco llamado Imperiex y por mi antiguo amigo Drax Ur.

-Si lo conozco, pero, ¿acaso Drax Ur y Junk Hurk no eran grandes amigos?

-Sí, Drax creyó que Hurk murió en una misión. Se unió a Imperiex para rehacer el universo. Y al descubrir que estba vivo, se sintió engañado.

-Ya veo... Un alma perdida en la oscuridad infinita.

Troby apareció acompañado de Grimhilde y Rumpelstiltskin. Las dos reinas oscuras se pusieron cara a cara.

-Grimhilde...

-Maléfica...

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos, este es el plan.

_**Vacio entre Universos.**_

La Liga, Los Guerreros Z, los Niños Elegidos, la Young Justice y KibiShin aparecieron frente a la nave de Imperiex.

-Ya hemos llegado. O deseo suerte. Regresaré cuando Uub esté listo.

-Gracias KibiShin.

Dentro de la nave, GilgaKles notó la presencia de los héroes.

-Ya han llegado. Imperiex, envía a tus sondas.

-Sí, Lord GilgaKles.

En ese momento, una puerta de la nave estalló.

-¡AAAH! ¡EL ENEMIGO! ¡ZEDDIE PROTEGEME!

-¡Quién osa...

-Cálmate gran GilgKles. Nosotras, la Reina Grimhilde y Maléfica hemos venido a apoyar vuestra causa.

-No necesita a nadie más. Nosotros somos suficientes para cumplir l voluntad de GilgaKles.-Astronema se acercó a Maléfica.

-Vaya... La Princesa del Mal. La única que puede cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores.

-Por lo que veo, mi reputación me precede.

-¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Astronema?

-Yo.-Elgar levantó la amno. Divatox le golpeó suramente la cabeza.

-¡Basta! Bienvenidas a mi ejército. Iréis conmigo y con todo mi ejército a luchar contra esas moletias.

-Me prece bien.-Dijo Grimhilde.-Pero, ¿quién vigilará a los prisioneros?

-Si nos deja. Podemos ser nosotras dos sus guardianas.-Dijo Maléfica.-Así podremos demostrarle su lealtad.

-Perfecto. Ejército mio. ¡A LAS ARMAS!

Todo salieron de la nave con la intención de luchar contra los héroes.

-Algo me huele mal. Y no hablo de mi hermano.-Dijo Rita.

Rita no era la única que sospechaba. Astronema tambien dudaba de las recien llegadas.

Los héroes volaban hacia la nave, pero los Guerreros Z y Superman se pararon.

-Algo viene.-Dijo Goku.

-Un aura oscura. A Buu no le gusta.

GilgaKles y sus esbirros aparecieron ante ellos.

-¡Sed bienvenidos al Reinicio de todo! ¡Arrodillaos ante el Nuevo Dios del Omniverso!

-¡Nunca! ¡Pagarás por tanta destrucción!-Dijo Superboy de Tierra 16.

-Pues morid.

La Batalla Final está a punto de iniciar. ¿Quién ganará? ¿El bien o el mal?

_**Continuará...**_

_**1: OCNARF HA CREADO UN FORO EN LLAMADO BASEJEDIOMNIFORUM. UN FORO CREADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA HABLAR DE FICSO CUALQUIER OTRO TEMA.**_

_**www(PUNTO)fanfiction(PUNTO)net/forum/Base-Jedi-OmniForum/160702/**_

_**PASAOS POR ESTE FORO. NO OS ARREPENTIRÉIS.**_

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Batalla de Titanes

_**Capítulo 11: Batalla de Titanes.**_

Los Héroes de la Tierra 3884 y Tierra 16 estaban frente al ejército de Imperiex.

-Amos de la Justicia, encargaos de vuestros equivalentes. Broly, machaca a los Saiyans.-Ordenó Imperiex.

-Bien. Es hora de mostrarles como hacer las cosas bien.-Dijo Lord Superman.

-¡KAKAROTTO!-Broly se transformó en Super Saiyan 3.

-¿Broly? Pero... Si acabamos con él hace tiempo.-Dijo Goku asombrado de ver al super saiyan legendario.

-Sí. Casí lo matáis. Pero yo me encargé de salvarlo en el último momento.-Dijo Imperie.-Broly. Muéstrales todo tu poder.

Broly empezó a liberar mucha energía, hasta convertirse en Super Saiyan 4.

-¡El cuarto Nivel!

-Si Imperiex es duro el solo. Imaginate con un Super Saiyan de Nivel 4 a su lado.-Dijo Piccolo.

-Eso no me asusta.-Dijo Daisuke.-He luchado con cosas que dan más miedo.

En ese momento, un portal se abrió. De él salieron Tommy, Damian, Hal y los Green Lanterns, Carol, Aga Po y varias Star Sapphire, Los Red Lanterns, LarFleeze, Razer, Belzebuumon y SusanooMon. Entre los Green Lanterns estaba Videl.

-¿Videl?-Gohan se acercó volando hacia su esposa.-Pensaba que tu anillo no funcionaba.

-Así era. Hasta que Troby arregló la Batería de Oa.

Los niños elegidos de Tierra 16 miraban a BelzebuuMon y a SusanooMon.

-"Esos digimon... Son otros de los que nos ayudarán contra QuartzMon."-Pensaba Taichi.

-¡Cómo os habéis atrevido a dejarme atrás!-Gritó BelzebuuMon.

-Lo siento, ImpMon.-Dijo DukeMon.

-¡ME LLAMO BELZEBUUMON! ¡Bah! ¡Yo seré quien acabe con esos insectos!

-¡Je! Se parece a Vegeta.-Dijo Goku entre risas.

-¡A mí no me compares con un debilucho!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS DEBILUCHO?!-BelzebuuMon encaró a Vegeta.

-Mira Zeddie. Se pelean entre ellos. ¡JAJAJAJA!

-Mejor para nosotros. Querida.

-Que raro... Troby no ha venido.-Dijo Master Vile.

-Esta en la Tierra 616. Ve a por él si quieres Vile.-Dijo GilgKles mientras le abría un portal.

-Gracias, Milord.-Vile cruzó el portal.

-Muy bien. Hora de comenzar la catarsis del Omniverso. ¡ATACAD!

Los ejércitos de GilgaKles avanzaron hacia los héroes. Los Green Lanterns y las Star Sapphire luchaban contra los soldados y los monstruos de la Alianza del Mal. Los Digimons luchaban contra las Sondas de Imperiex. La Liga y la Young Justice estaban frente a los Amos de la Justicia. Los Amos de la Justicia tenían nuevos miembros. Ahora estaban formados por Lord Superman, Lady AquaGirl, Lord White Adam, Lady Barda, Lord Orion, Lord Warhawk, Lady Zoom, Lord Micron y Lady Curaré.

-Pagaréis el haber atacado nuestro universo.-Dijo Aqualad.

Lord Superman lo ignoró. Sólo estaba centrado en Wonder Woman.

-Diana... ¿Osas traicionar nuestro acuerdo? ¿Es qué no piensas en Zod?

-Claro que sí. Pienso abrirte los ojos y mostrarte que tus acciones son erróneas.

-Que pena. Tu ya no eres bienvenida a nuestro nuevo Universo. Saluda a mi nueva Lady Wonder Woman.

Al lado de Lord Superman apareció Aresia vestida como Lady Wonder Woman.

-Hola Diana. Cuanto tiempo.

-Esta vez me aseguraré de que vas al Infierno.

-No, amiga mia. Hoy es cuando nosotros ganamos y vosotros sois borrados de la existencia.

Los tres equipos empezaron a luchar entre ellos. Superman y los dos Superboys luchaban contra Lord Superman. Capitan Marvel contra White Adam. Aquagirl y AquaLad contra Lady AquaGirl. Warhawk contra Lord WarHawk. Barda y Miracle contra Lady Barda y Lord Orion. Flash y Kid Flash contra Lady Zoom. Lady Curaré contra Kai-ro y Artemis. Batman, Robin, M'Gann

-Terry, Robin id a la Nave de Imperiex y salvad a Junk Hurk. M'Gann y yo podemos con Lord Micron.

-Tened cuidado.

Batman y Robin fueron directos a la nave, pero fueron rodeados por los soldados de Divatox y Mondo.

-¿A dónde creeis que vais?

-Yo Divatox, le mostraré a Astronema lo que es maldad. ¡ACABAD CON ESOS DOS!

Los Cogs y los Pirañatrones fueron a por los dos héroes, pero una maza verde tumbó a los villanos y los ayudó.

-Id rápido a la nave. Yo os cubriré.-Dijo Videl.

-Gracias.

Los tres fueron a la nave, pero Scorpina apareció y tumbó a Videl de una patada.

-No os dejaré pasar.-Scorpina preparó su sable con la intención de atacarlos.

-Hasta aquí llego yo. Yo me encargo de esta tía. Vosotros salvad al Escudero.

-Gracias de nuevo.-Terry y Dick entraron en la Nave de Imperiex. Videl creó una espada con su anillo.

-Green Lantern. Conoco tus debilidades.-Scorpina disparó un rayo amarillo contra Videl,pero no pasó nada. No rompió el arma que el anillo generó.-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Eso de que el amarillo es nuestra debilidad no es más que una mentira que se inventaron los Guardianes.

Videl creó un gran martillo con el que derribó a Scorpina con facilidad.

En otro lado, había un duelo entre Green Lanterns.

-Hermana, detente.-Dijo Kai-ro.

-Te lo dije a tu otro yo y te lo diré a ti. Yo no soy tu hermana. Y mi nombre es Curaré.

Curaré creó una katana verde que destruyó el escudo de Kai-ro. Luego le dio una patada y lo tumbó. Artemis disparó flechas contra Curaré, pero esta las destruía con la katana.

-Vaya familia... Mi hermana tambien es asesina. Y toda mi familia. Dime Kai-Ro, ¿Tu hermana de tu Universo es una asesina tambien?

-Sí.

-Por lo que veo, hay cosas que no cambian.

Dentro de la nave, Terry y Dick buscaban las prisiones.

-Creo que están por aquí.-Dijo Robin. El Chico Maravilla usó su mini ordenador para entrar en los sistemas de la nave de Imperiex.-Por esa puerta.

-Vamos.

En las celdas, Maléfica miraba a Hurk.

-Maléfica. Jamás pensé que te unirías a esta gente.

-Y yo jamás pensé que serías derrotado.

Grimhilde y Rumpelstiltskin llegaron.

-No hay nadie en la nave.-Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

-Maléfica, Rumpelstiltskin, Grimhilde. Parad esta locura. En vosotras no hay maldad absoluta.-Dijo Zordon.

-Zordon de Eltar.-Dijo Maléfica.-Que estemos aquí no significa que trabajemos para Imperiex. Nuestra meta es otra.

Maléfica y Grimhilde lanzaron un rayo oscuro que destruyó la puerta de la celda. El hada oscura desató a Hurk. Se disponía a liberar a Zatanna y a Zordon, pero un rayo las derribó.

-Como me imaginaba. Vosotras no sois las típicas personas que se arrodillan ante alguien.-Dijo Astronema. Se disponía a lanzar otro rayo, pero dos batarangs la desarmaron.-¿Quién...?

-Veo que alguien se nos adelantó.-Dijo Robin.

-Menuda monada-Dijo Batman mirando a Astronema.

-No. Habéis llegado a tiempo. Troby también contó con que Astronema desconfiaría de nosotras.

-Ese Troby... Me cuesta reconocerlo pero es un gran estratega.-Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

-Ja. Parte del plan fue idea mia.-Dijo Grimhilde.

Al lado de Astronema aparecieron Ecliptor y Dark Star.

-¡Hurk! Nosotros combatiremos fuera. Sin molestias. En cuanto acabe contigo, me ocuparé de esa hada.-Drax agarró a Hurk y lo teletransportó fuera de la nave. Astronema encaró a las Reinas Oscuras. Ecliptor encaró a Batman. Robin vio a Zatanna y fue a ayudarla.

-¡Zatanna! ¡Estás viva!

-¿Robin?-La hechicera abrazó a su amigo.

-La Princesa del Mal contra dos Reinas Oscuras... Veamos quien es mejor.

-No Karone. Yo soy tu rival.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Ranger Rojo! ¡Andros!

-Liberarte de la influencia del Mal.

-Parece que la ayuda que Troby fue a buscar ya está llegando.-Dijo Rumpelstiltskin.

_**Tierra 616**_

Troby estaba hablando con los Héroes más poderosos de ese Universo.

-Así que un loco llamado GilgaKles pretende recrear toda la existencia.-Dijo Iron Man.

-Así es. Necesitamos de vuestra ayuda.-Dijo Troby. En ese momento, un portal se abrió ante ellos. De él salió Master Vile.

-Te encontré, viejo enemigo.

-¡Vile!

-¡Villano! ¡Como osas aparecer ante el Dios del Trueno! ¡Sufrirás mi ira!-Thor iba a atacar, pero Troby le detuvo.

-No, divinidad. Vos y vuestros amigos debeis ir al lugar donde se encuentra GilgaKles. Rápido.

Troby teletransportó a los Vengadores.

-¡Ja! ¿Esa es tu ayuda? Con eso no podrás detener a GilgaKles.

-No. Eso es sólo una parte de la ayuda.

-Ni con todos los héroes del Omniverso podrás detener a GilgaKles.

-Pero por lo menos te pararé a ti.

Troby y Vile comenzaron a pelear. El Maestro del Bien y el Maestro del Mal saían que esta sería su última batalla. Hoy era el día en el que la batalla definitiva entre el bien o el mal tendría lugar.

-Llevo esperando esto durante mucho tiempo, Troby.

-Hoy se decidirá quién es el mejor de los dos.

Vile disparó unos rayos hacia Troby. El maestro los esquivó, pero una esferaa de energía que disparó Vile le dio. Troby salió disparado y cayó en la mesa donde los Vengadores se reunían, destruyendola.

-El Capitán América se va a enfadar conmigo.

-No deberías preocuparte por una simple mesa, Troby. Deberías preocuparte por ti. Al fin acabaré contigo. GilgaKles y la oscuridad reinarán el Omniverso.

-No mientras tenga algo que decir al respecto.

Vile disparó un potente rayo. Troby lo esquivó con un movimiento ágil. De su manga sacó un sable láser con el que cortó a Vile.

-Mal... Maldito. Me has ganado a mí. Pero jamás ganarás la batalla definitiva contra GilgaKles. Él es mucho más poderoso que los dos juntos.

Vile cayó al suelo y explotó. Troby se quedó mirando el sable.

-Jamás pensé que usaría tu regalo, amigo Yoda. Ahora debo ir con mis Escuderos.

_**#######**_

En el vacio entre Universos, los héroes seguían luchando contra las hordas de GilgaKles. Goku y Vegeta, ambos convertidos en Super Saiyan 4, luchaban contra Broly. Pero el Saiyan Legendario tenía la ventaja.

-Maldita sea. Siempre acaba superándonos. Maldito Super Saiyan de la leyenda.

-Cálmate Vegeta. Todavía no estamos perdidos.

-Lo sé. Si Superman no estuviera ocupado con esa absurda copia suya...

Broly se disponía a atacar, pero un martillo le golpeó en la cabeza.

-¿Quién?

-Villanos. Yo, el gran Thor no dejaré que deformeis la existencia a vuestro gusto. ¡Vengadores Unidos!

Los Vengadores se lanzaron contra una de las sondas de Imperiex. Otros portales empezaron abrirse.

-¡Oodama Rasengan!-Un chico rubio con ropas naranjas derribó a una sonda de Imperiex con una gran esfera azul.

-¡Getsuga Tensho!-Un chico con el pelo naranja y ropas de Shinigami cortó la sonda derribada en dos con su espada.

-¡Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!-Un chico moreno que llevaba un sombrero de paja golpeó con un puño gigante una sonda que iba a atacar a traición a los recién llegados.

-Gracias.-Dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Quienes son todos esos?-Se preguntó Gohan.

-Monkey D Luffy.

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

-La ayuda que reclutó Troby ha llegado.-Dijo Imperiex molesto.

-Malditas molestias. Estamos a un paso de ser los dueños del Omniverso. Llegais tarde.-Dijo Divatox a los recien llegados.

-¡Cállate! No dejaré que destruyáis nada. Tengo muchos amigos y camaradas en mi mundo. No dejaré que les hagáis daño. Además aun tengo que convertirme en el Rey Pirata.

-Y yo seré el próximo Hokage. ¡Vaya que sí!

-Y yo estoy cabreado.-Dijo Ichigo mientras cortaba a varios Tengas y Quantrones con su zanpakuto.

-Malditas molestias... Por suerte esos pesados de los Power Rangers no están aquí.-Dijo Zedd.

-Eso es lo que te crees, Zedd.-De otro portal salieron los Power rangers originales (Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack y Kimberly), los Zeo Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Katherine y Trey), el Turbo ranger Azul y los Rangers Espaciales.

-¡Argh! ¡Los Power Rangers han venido!-Dijo Rita con disgusto.

-No importa.-Dijo Divatox.- Nuestros monstruos y las sondas de Imperiex acabarán con ellos.

Varios monstruos de la Alianza del Mal y dos sondas de Imperiex se lanzaron hacia los héroes.

-¡Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

-¡Pegasus RyuSeiKen!

-¡Glorious Burst!

-¡Seven Victorize!

Los ataques destruyeron a los monstruos atacantes. Los ataques eran obra de Eternal Sailor Moon, Seiya de Pegaso, ShineGreyMon y ShoutMon X7 Modo Superior.

-Más molestias.-Dijo GilgaKles mirando a los recién llegados.

-No permitiré que destruyas vidas inocentes. ¡Yo en nombre de Luna te castigaré!

-Molestias. Yo acabaré con vosotros.-GilgaKles desenvainó su espada y lanzó un corte contra Sailor Moon y los recién llegados. Pero un ataque de ki rosa lo destruyó.-¡¿Cómo?!

El atacante era Uub, pero su aspecto había cambiado. Ahora usaba ropas similares a la de Buu y su cuerpo estaba más musculado. El chico venía acompañado por los digimons de su Universo.

-¿Ese es Uub?-Dijo Goku sorprendido.-Ha cambido mucho. Y su fuerza es mucho mayor.

-Sí. Me ha resultado muy fácil extraerle todo su poder. Es más obediente y respeta a sus mayores, no como otros que yo me sé.-Dijo el viejo Kaioh Shin mirando a Gohan.

-Será mejor que se vaya. Estar aquí es muy peligroso.

-Está bien. Buena suerte.

El viejo Kaioh Shin y KibiShin se disponían a volver a Sharack, pero GilgaKles les lanzó otro corte con su espada. Cuando parecía que iban a ser cortados por la mitad, algo lo desvió.

-¿Eh? Parece que tenemos aquí a alguien que se defiende bien con la espada.

-Tú eres el aprendiz de Hurk y el hijo de Jordan. Gracias.

-Iros ya. Es peligroso.-Dijo Tommy. Los dos dioses le hicieron caso.

GilgaKles se teletransportó delante de Tommy.

-Veo que dominas bien tu arma. Tendrás el honor de luchar contra mí personalmente.

-Acabaré contigo y salvaré a mi maestro Hurk.

Los dos empezaron a luchar. Savage, que estaba junto a Divatox avanzó y le dio la orden a su esbirro.

-Ataca. SuperMan de Tierra-1.

El Kriptoniano voló directo hacia Goku y Vegeta. Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino y le plantó cara.

-Estoy muy enfadado. Mira que no invitar al gran Beerus a esta batalla.

El Dios de la Destrucción y su ayudante Whis empezaron a luchar contra el kriptoniano.

-¿Cómo es que ese Superman os ayuda? ¿Acaso es uno como tú, Lord Superman?

-No. Se parecía más a ti. Hasta que ese Vandal Savage le implantó algo.

-¡Savage! Seguro que le ha puesto un Starro-Tech.-Dijo SuperBoy de Tierra-16.-Hhay que ayudarlo.

Broly golpeó a Vegeta y a Goku en la cara.

-Los dos por separado no podremos con él. Debemos fusionarnos, Vegeta.

-No me da la gana. Y aunque quiera, ¿crees que Broly nos dejará?

-Yo os puedo ayudar.-Dijo Taiki, compañero de ShoutMon X7.-Con el Xros Loader podría fusionaros.

-Pruébalo, chico.-Dijo Goku.

-Está bien. ¡Goku! ¡Vegeta! ¡DigiXross!

Los dos guerreros se unieron y formaron a Gogeta.

-Lo lograste chico. ¿Cuanto tiempo dura esta fusión?

-Hasta que yo quiera.

-Perfecto. Ahora acabaremos contigo, Broly.

Imperiex miraba el campo de batalla.

-Si seguimos así, no lo vamos a conseguir.

Imperiex alzó su mano y disparó un rayo. El rayo impactó en GilgaKles. Esto asombró a los héroes.

-¿Imperiex? ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Es tu turno!

La nave de Imperiex empezó a cambiar de forma y expulsó a todos los que habían dentro. Astronema, Andros, Maléfica, Terry, Robin, Grimhilde, Rumpelstiltskin, Lord Dark Star y Hurk salieron volando. La nave se convirtió en la cabeza de Brainiac de Tierra 3884.

-Es hora de viajar al Neo del Omniverso. Una vez allí, lo destruiremos y yo, Brainiac ocuparé su lugar como nuevo Nexo del nuevo Omniverso.

-¿Qué significa esto, Imperiex? Mi plan no es destruir el Nexo. Es modificarlo para erradicar toda impureza.

-¡Bah! ¡Has resultado ser un ingenuo! La única forma de liberr al Omniverso de impurezas es destruyendolo todo y empezar de cero. Y con la ayuda de Brainiac me será más fácil.

-No te dejaremos.-Dijo Daisuke. ImperialDraMon iba directo hacia Imperiex, pero una llamarada lo tumbó.

-¡Nos vemos de nuevo! ¡Niños Elegidos!

-¡Demon!

-Así es. Imperiex me liberó del Mar de DagoMon. Y ahora le ayudaré en su plan.

-¿Tú también me traicionas?

-Nadie te ha traicionado porque nadie ha estado contigo desde el principio, GilgaKles.-Dijo Imperiex.-Ahora, comenzemos con el fin de todo. Pero no os preocupeis, renacereis todos como mis esbirros en mi nuevo Universo.

Imperiex ha traicionado a GilgaKles y se dispone a destruirlo todo. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes salvar el Omniverso?

_**Continuará...**_

_**Nota: **_Nos acercamos al final de este fic. ¿Ganará Imperiex? Decubridlo en el siguiente capítulo.

_**Saludos.**_


	12. El Fin no es más que el principio

_**Capítulo 12: El Fin no es más que el principio.**_

-Ahora, Brainiac. Destruye el Nexo y cupa su lugar. Una vez hagas eso, podremos crear un único Universo perfecto y libre de impurezas.

Brainiac sacó un cañón láser de su boca y empezó a cargar energía.

-Esto pasa por no hacer las cosas como es debido.-Le dijo Lord Superman a su equivalente de la Tierra 3884.

GilgaKles estaba en silencio. Las sondas ahora empezaban a atacarle a él también. Pero las destruía con rayos ópticos.

-"Dejaré que te diviertas un rato. No creas que has ganado, Imperiex"-Pensaba GilgaKles.

ImperialDraMon, SilphyMon y ShakkouMon seguían luchando contra DeMon, pero el digimon oscuro era más poderoso que ellos.

-Es vuestro fin. ¡Llama Infierno!

La llamarada infernal iba directa hacia los digimons, pero un ataque la deshizo.

-¡Seven Victorize! Ataquemos todos juntos.

-Me parece bien.-Dijo OmegaMon.-¡Cañon Garuru!

-¡Choque Imperial!

-¡Eliseo Final!

-¡Ama no Habakiri!

-¡Glorious Burst!

-¡Seven Victorize!

Los ataques se combinaron en una esfera de energía que fulminó a DeMon con mucha facilidad.

Astronema combatía contra Maléfica y Grimhilde.

-Acabaré con vosotras, traidoras.-Dijo Astronema mientras disparaba un rayo desde su báculo. Maléfica lo paró con una barrera de energía.

-Deja el mal, Karone.-Dijo Maléfica.- Tu futuro no es servir al Mal. Tu futuro es brillante y bonito. No lo ignores.

-Mi futuro será bonito en cuanto acabe con las molestias.

Andro combatía contra Ecliptor. Zordon, que fue expulsado de la nave, cayó donde estaban ellos.

-Andros. Debes acabar conmigo. Mi energía puede acabar con la Aliana del Mal. No sé si fulminará a Imperie y a GilgKles. Pero es mejor probarlo.

-¡No! Debe haber otra forma.

-No la hay. ¡Hazlo!

Ecliptor iba a atacar a Andros, pero Terry, Robin y Zatanna le atacaron. Andros destruyó el tubo de Zordon. La energía liberada fulminó a la Alianza del Mal. Rita, Zedd, Rito, Scorpina, Divatox y Astronema fueron purificados. Imperiex, Brainiac, Broly, Los Amos de la Justicia, Savage y GilgaKles seguían vivos. Los villanos purificados se refugiaron en los MegaZords.

-¡Hace falta mucho más que eso para acabar conmigo!

Brainiac se disponía a disparar su rayo, pero alguien destruyó el cañón.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijo Savage-Se suponía que el Superman de Tierra 1 estaba bajo el control de Starro-Tech.

-La energía de Zordon lo ha liberado.-Dijo Beerus.

-Exacto.-Dijo el héroe de Tierra 1.-No dejaré que su sacrificio sea en vano.

-Tu esfuerzo es inútil.-Brainiac le disparó un rayo de kriptonita a Superman de Tierra-1. Pero no pasó nada.

-Esa kriptonita no es de mi Universo. No me hace nada.-Superman de Tierra 1 iba a atacar a Brainiac, pero Imperiex le disparó un rayo que lo dejó malherido.

-Ahora es la mia.-Dijo GilgaKles.-Chico. Nuestro duelo tendrá que esperar un poco.

GilgaKles desapareció y apareció detrás de Imperiex. GilgaKles le atravesó con su mano el pecho. Luego, tocó con su mano a Brainiac.

-¡GilgaKles!

-Así es. Y déjame decirte algo. Access no es el único con el poder del amalgama.

GilgaKles, Imperiex y Brainiac fueron cubiertos por una luz dorada. La luz cegó a los héroes. Cuando el brilló terminó, todos pudieron ver el nuevo aspecto de GilgaKles. Ahora era un ser de entropía. Su armadura se mezcló con la de Imperiex y en la frente tenía la misma marca que Brainiac.

-Hora de comenzar con el fin de todo. Joven, ven aquí. Tú y yo lucharemos. Esta batalla decidirá el destino de todo. Si me ganas, el Omniverso seguirá tal y como está. Si pierdes, despidete de todo.

Tommy y GilgaKles empezaron a luchar. En esta batalla se decide todo.

Hurk y Dark Star luchaban a muerte. Dark Star intentaba clavarle su espada, pero Hurk era más rápido y ágil.

-Veo que has mejorado todo este tiempo en el que creí que estabas muerto.

-Ríndete, Drax. Estamos a tiempo de detener esta locura.

-No. Yo estoy de acuerdo con el plan de GilgaKles. En mi nuevo mundo no habrán organiaciones corruptas que dicen defender el Universo. Yo lo gobernaré todo con mano dura.

-No me dejas más remedio.-Dark Star y Hurk se atacaron al mismo tiempo. Dark Star le cortó el brazo Hurk, pero el Escudero logró atravesarlo, acabando así con su enemigo. Maléfica fue corriendo hacia Hurk.

-No dejaré que mueras desangrado.-Maléfica curó a su antiguo amante.-He cerrado tu herida, pero no puedo hacer nada por tu brazo.

-Me has salvado...

-Sí. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas en cuanto acabe todo esto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Je. Ya verás.

Gogeta y Broly luchaban a muerte. Broly no podía hacer nada contra la fusión. Gogeta era mucho más veloz que el Super Saiyan Legendario.

-¡Kakarotto!

-Lo siento gorila. Yo no soy ni Vegeta ni Goku. Somos Gogeta.-La fusión empezó a acumular energía en la palma de su mano y la soltó al momento.-¡Big Bang Kamehameha!

El ataque fulminó al Super Saiyan Legendario, acabando así con su amenaza.

La Liga de la Justicia y la Young Justice de Tierra 16 habían derrotado a sus enemigos. Sólo quedaba en pie Lord Superman, el cual luchaba contra los dos Superboys y Superman.

-Hijo... ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a tu padre?-Lord Superman le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barriga a Zod. Conner y Kal le dieron dos puñetazos en la cara.-¡Argh! No me dejáis más remedio.

Lord Superman voló a gran velocidad hacia el Nexo del Omniverso.

-Si no puedo reconstruir el Omniverso, lo destruiré.

Su intención era perforarlo y destruirlo, para erradicar toda la Exitencia. Pero algo lo paró. Era el Superman de Tierra 1.

-Eres una verguenza para este símbolo.-Dijo señalando el escudo que llevaba en el pecho. Luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó K.O. Sus compañeros de los Amos de la Justicia estaban disgustados con la decisión desesperada que tomó su jefe. Así que decidieron que , una vez vuelvan a su mundo, lo encerrarían y convertirían su Tierra en un lugar mejor.

-Con Lord Superman caído ya no hay más peligros.-Dijo Goku.-Vayamos a por GilgaKles.

Todos los héroes se lanzaron contra GilgaKles, pero éste los detuvo con la mente.

-No dejaré que os metáis en mi duelo. Quiero luchar solo contra este joven.

M'Gann y Maléfica intentaron liberar a sus amigos, pero no podían, el poder del nuevo GilgaKles era inmenso.

-¿Por qué quieres luchar solo contra mí?

-Yo antes era como tú. Un joven lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas. Pero con el paso del tiempo vi que la gente y los mundos a los que salvaba de graves amenazas eran unos desagradecidos y unos corruptos. Así que intenté una vez alterar toda la realidad para crear un mundo mejor, pero el Creador de todo me selló y le dio mi puesto al antecesor del hombre al que llamáis Access. Ahora que soy libre y más poderoso volveré a intentarlo.

GilgaKles destruyó la espada de Tommy. Se disponía a matarlo, pero algo lo protegió.

-¡Troby!

-Estúpido Oano...

-Es pronto para que este joven muera. Aún tiene muchas cosas que hacer. Yo, sin embargo, ya he hecho mucho. Pero todavía me queda algo por hacer...-El cuerpo de Troby brilló y empezó a convertirse en polvo. Ese polvo se dirigió a Tommy. Sus ropas cambiaron. Y en su mano apareció un anillo como el de su padre, pero era de color gris. La voz de Troby empezó a oirse por todo el vacio que había entre los Universos.

-Hijo de la luz verde y violeta. Tú más que nadie representas la Unidad. Por eso mandé a Hurk a por ti. Hace tiempo, mis hermanos Oanos crearon a los Linternas Verdes. Ahora es mi turno de crear un nuevo cuerpo. El cuerpo de la Unidad. El cuerpo de los Linternas Grises.

El planeta Sharack de la Tierra 3884 empezó a temblar. Los supervivientes se asustaron, menos Homer que dormía muy tranquilo. Delante de ellos apareció una Gran Batería Grís, y de ella surgió el espíritu de Troby.

-¿Maestro Troby? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Pequeña Lisa. Ahora ocupo el lugar que me corresponde en este Universo. Ahora soy Troby, la Entidad que representa la Unidad y que da poder a los Linternas Grises. Debéis estar tranquilos, dentro de poco, podréis volver a vuestras casas.

Todos los supervivientes se alegraron, menos Lisa. Sabía que Troby murió para poder ayudar a Troby.

-Nunca le olvidaré, Troby. Ni a los héroes que están luchando por nosotros.

Tommy generó una espada con su anillo y la alzó.

-Maldito guardián... Pero eso no es suficiente para detenerme.

-¡Héroes del Omniverso! ¡Dadme vuestro poder!

Los héroes empezaron a brillar y sus energías fueron a la espada de Tommy.

-Increible...-Dijo Grimhilde.-Ese es el poder de la Unidad. Un poder que ridiculia al de la Oscuridad...

-Sí. Troby tenía un as en la manga.-Dijo Maléfica.

Tommy empezó a correr hacia GilgaKles. El villano atacó a Tommy, pero el chico dio un gran salto y lazó un corte hacia GilagKles, destruyendo su HellBarda.

-¡Maldito!-GilgaKles lanzó un gran ataque de energía. Tommy lo esquivó y lanzó un corte energético contra GilgaKles. El villano no pudo defenderse y acabó cortado por la mitad.-¡ARGH! Has ganado. Parece ser que este Omniverso aun tiene esperanza.

GilgaKles cayó al suelo y estalló. La explosión liberó toda la energía de los Universos que habían sido destruidos por Imperiex. Tierra 16 y los otros Universos, junto con los habitantes de esos universos que habían muerto en los ataques estaban siendo restaurados.

-Lo conseguimos. ¡Nuestro hogar ha vuelto!-Gritó Daisuke. Todos los héroes de Tierra 16 gritaron de alegría.

-Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda.-Dijo Conner.

-De nada. Vosotros hubieseis hecho lo mismo por nosotros.-Dijo Superman.

En ese momento, Troby apareció ante los héroes. Los héroes de Tierra 16 y los de otras tierras brillaron.

-Es hora de que volvis a vuestro sitio. Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

-Es hora de decir adios.-Dijo Hikari.

-Seguro que nos volvemos a ver.-Dijo Robin.

-Me encantaría.-Dijo Conner.-Y espero que si nos volvemos a ver, no sea porque un loco ataca el Omniverso.

-Ya verás como no. Y si aparece alguien como Imperiex, lo venceremos juntos.-Dijo Tommy.

Los héroes volvieron a sus tierras. La Liga y los Guerreros Z aparecieron en la Torre Metro. Takato y los demás aparecieron en Shinjuku.

_**Varios meses después...**_

La Paz reinaba en el Omniverso. Superman de Tierra 1 se convirtió en el Guardián del Nexo del Omniverso. Los héroes de Tierra 3884 crearon una máquina para viajar entre Universos. La usan para visitar a sus amigos de Tierra 16 y para vigilar a los Amos de la Justicia. Los Amos de la Justicia se separaron. Lord Superman fue encarcelado en Oa y los otros Lores usaron sus poderes para crear una Tierra perfecta. Hurk dejó su trabajo de Escudero y se fue a vivir con Maléfica. Damian Drue era el nuevo Maestro de los Escuderos en sustitución de Troby. Tommy empezó a reclutar miembros para los Linternas Grises. Uub, Redict, Sheera y Gale se unieron a los Linternas Grises. Tommy fue al reino de Maléfica para visitar a su antiguo maestro.

-Maestro Hurk.

-Tommy. Ya no es necesario que me llames así. Ya no soy Escudero.

-Es igual. Siempre serás mi maestro. Troby te manda saludos.

En ese momento, Maléfica y una chica se acercaron a ellos.

-Veo que te va bien como Linterna Gris.

-Sí, Maléfica. El anillo puede usar el poder de todos los héroes del Omniverso. Gracias a él, pude derrotar a unos villanos que escaparon del Infierno. Muerte los estará castigando para toda la eternidad.

-¿Esto es un Linterna Gris? Me gustan más las Star Sapphire.

-¿Y ella quién es?

-Claro. No te la presenté nunca. De hecho, cuando te conocí no sabía de su existencia. Ella es Sabrina, mi hija y de Maléfica.

-Vaya...

En ese momento, un anillo gris apareció ante Sabrina.

-Sabrina de Fairytale. Bienvenida al cuerpo de los Linternas Grises.

-¿Yo?

-¿Sabrina? Esto no me lo esperaba...

-Sabrina representa unidad.-Dijo el anillo.-Ella es fruto de un valoriano y un hada. Unión de la ciencia y la magia. Unión de lo físico y de lo mental.

Sabrina estuvo mirando el anillo, y al final aceptó.

-¡Hija! ¡Quítate ese anillo!

-Déjala Maléfica. Estará bien. Después de todo está con Tommy.

-Pero...

Tommy miraba la escena. Le recordó al día en él que Hurk apareció y lo reclutó. Su madre Carol dijo lo mismo que Maléfica había dicho. En ese momento, el anillo sonó. Era Uub.

-Tommy, un Devorador de Soles se dirige hacia Tamaran. Debemos pararlo.

-Vamos para allá. ¿Estás lista Sabrina?

-Por supuesto. Te demostraré de los que son capaces las hadas oscuras.

Tommy y Sabrina se fueron volando. Maléfica le gritaba a Sabrina. Hurk no paraba de reir. En el cielo, el espíritu de Troby apareció.

-Ahora es vuestro turno, jóvenes. Debéis hacer que este mundo sea un lugar tranquilo en el que todos puedan vivir. Un mundo tranquilo para todas las generaciones.

Y aquí terminan las aventuras de los héroes de la Tierra 3884. Nuevas amenazas aparecerán, pero Goku, Superman, Tommy y sus amigos las detendrán. Y si algo sale mal, siempre estarán las bolas del dragón para ayudar.

_**FIN.**_

_**Nota: **_Hasta aquí el fic "New Dragon Ball DC Universe DC Beyond", último capítulo de la historia que empezó en "New Dragon Ball DC Universe KAI" y que continuó con "Battle of Gods" y "Tierra-16". Muchas gracias a todos por haberlo leido. Y os espero en "Justice Power Society of Avengers" y en el futuro fic "Crisis en los Universos Infinitos".

_**Muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**Los personajes Damian Drue, Sabrina, Junk Hurk, Troby y Lord Dark Star son obra de OCNARF**_

_**GilgaKles es obra mia.**_


End file.
